


Blood House

by Jokinglyfunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Animal Abuse, Assassins & Hitmen, Dark, Drug Use, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mafia EXO, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Submissive Oh Sehun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokinglyfunny/pseuds/Jokinglyfunny
Summary: Oh Sehun; the mafia boss.Kim Jongin; the hitman.Cold-blooded murder is what brings them together. And it's what keeps them there.their pasttheir recreationtheir storytheir dark depiction of love.





	1. The Beginning.

**(A/N This story is written entirely in 2nd person perspective. I will state who's perspective we are looking from to avoid confusion. If in a new scene, it's not stated who's perspective it is means that it's in a 3rd person p.o.v  Enjoy!)**

Chimes of the chapel's bells were ringing in their ears but they tuned it out by whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. The couple had made their way to the wedding's after party, which was in a club that was made into a ballroom not far from the church.

"I love you, Mark Lee." Taeyong said, grinning.

"As I you, you cheeseball" Mark giggled.

"I'm not joking." Taeyong whines.

The just-wedded couple soon heard someone clear their throat behind them. Naturally, they looked back. Silence took over their peripheral as they stared for about a few minutes gazing at the unknown man. The man's stature was muscular, he was wearing a black tux that was obviously thrown on carelessly, but his face could not be seen clearly due to the dull lighting that was put on for a romantic setting. All that could be made out was the man's bronze skin.

"Can we help you?" Taeyong finally said glaring at the man ruining their moment. They stood there until the man finished scanning them over.

The man chuckled. "Not you, but the gentleman in white." The man said pointing at Mark. "You're the son of Lee Kwangsoo, am I correct?" Mark cautiously backed up, knowing exactly what kind of people his father works with. An eerie feeling settled in the atmosphere.

"Y-yes" Mark accidentally stuttered. He cursed at himself for displaying weakness to the man. "Who are you?" Mark was beyond terrified. Who knows what kind of questions they could ask about his family, who he knows, what he knows. No one usually could correlate his relations with his father, seeing that he has kept his distance from him for quite awhile.

Luckily for Mark, all the man did was hum and walk away.

"What was that?" Taeyong asked. Holding a shivering Mark. The man had left an unsettling feeling within his bones. The way he smirked as if he knew he was scaring the couple.

"I don't know." Mark replied. "I don't feel so good, tae." He felt perfectly fine. But he had a feeling that if he didn't keep an eye on the man, something horrible might happen.

"Do you need to go the the toilet? Freshen up a bit?" Taeyong asked. Mark nodded and excused himself.

Taeyong started pacing around the spot where the man had been. Only a few minutes had passed since mark left. A few minutes until Taeyong had a pit feeling in his gut. His heart started racing as he made his way to the bathrooms.

He opened the door, it was empty. "Mark?" Taeyong called. He walked furthur in and saw only one stall closed, and the rest opened. Taeyong sighed in relief. He put his hand on the closed stall "Mark, baby? Are you alright?" The stall slowly creaked open as he applied pressure on it. It wasn't locked.

There he saw his husband, his lover, his best friend.

**one beat.**

With a knife logged into his throat.

**two beats.**

**three beats.**

**four beats.**

**...**

**fivebeatsixbeatssevenbeatseightbeats**.

Taeyong let out a piercing scream as he fell to the floor.

________________________________

"Lee Kwangsoo's son, Mark Lee, was brutally murdered last night at his and Lee Taeyong's wedding. The perpetrator is unknown." Chanyeol read from a police report, looking at Sehun expectantly.

Sehun sat at his desk staring up at Chanyeol, bored out of his mind. "And you're telling me this because?" He said unimpressed.

"Lee Kwangsoo was one of the commanding forces in Johnny Seo's gang, the GY syndicate." Chanyeol explained.

Sehun looked spaced out. Chanyeol internally groaned.

"Lee Kwangsoo ran away from the syndicate but left with some very important receipts, leaving Johnny and his men to hunting him and his family down. Which means the GY's are getting distracted." Chanyeol circled around Sehun flailing his arms with every word. "Don't you understand? This could be the perfect chance for us to strike them."

"I will strike whenever I want to strike." Sehun replied calmly. "Besides I have Jongdae's team on the way to complete a certain task."

"But that won't be enough. You don't understand, sir!" Chanyeol rebuttled. "It is the perfect moment to take them down once and for all! Why won't you use this chance?!"

"Chanyeol." Sehun's voice boomed in the empty space of his office. He was starting to get sick of dealing with the elders' annoyance. "Have you've not consider the fact that Johnny would've taken precautions on other syndicates? He is not as gullible as you think he is. Never underestimate your enemies."

Chanyeol looked down at his feet. It is true that Johnny Seo and his company is known for being extremely cunning. Chanyeol lays down the options of what might happen if they do infiltrate the enemy. He looks back up into Sehun's eyes and stares in awe."Yessir. Forgive my foolishness."

"Take it as a lesson. Now leave." Chanyeol nodded as he walked away.

Sehun sighed and laid back into the backrest of his office chair. He still needed to tidy his papers and he'd be done for the day. Being a mob boss at 23 wasn't easy.

He looked outside the tinted window to his right. Droplets of rain litter the pane, its sounds relaxing him. It was night time, he glanced at the clock that said '9:32'. The night is still young he thought to himself. He contemplated finishing up his work.

Fuck it. He kicked himself off his chair.

He went back to his mansion that was on the outskirts of the city. He made his way up the stairs on the path to the master bedroom. The mansion was far too big for one person but he needed it for show.

Once he entered his room he immediately discarded his suit jacket and tie and peeled his slacks off. All of these were replaced with a white, extremely tight T-shirt, tucked into ripped jeans with his Louis Vuitton sneakers. To top it all off, he entered his bathroom and stood in front of his extravagant illuminated mirror. He took out his makeup kit, put on foundation, smeared eyeliner under his eyelids to create a smokey eye effect. He put on an Adidas cap and made sure no one could recognize him.

He sneaks out of his home and passes the guards. He didn't want to alarm anyone, so he decides to walk there instead.

On the way, Sehun passes drunkards vomiting on the street, smoking preteens, etc. etc. the usual.

He reaches his destination 10 minutes later as he finds himself standing in front of neon lights forming the words 'Eden'. He enters through the front and is immediately greeted by loud, ear-ripping bass music, sweaty bodies grinding on each other.

Sehun sits by the bar with purple lights protruding from under the table the name of the club stretched across the walls behind it. "The usual." Sehun says to the bartender.

"One blowjob coming right up, sir." A certain bleached blond said from behind the bar.

"Fuck you." Sehun replied grinning.

"My pleasure, quite literally. " The bartender laughs loudly through the music. Sehun looks at him blankly. "I'm just kidding~. One tequila on the rocks right up!" He says holding a shot glass.

Baekhyun serves him his shot, the glass sliding slightly on the surface as he passes it to Sehun. "Haven't seen you in a while. Been goin' out?" Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows at him.

"Work's been hectic is all. I needed to let loose a bit" Sehun replies monotonously.

"Sucks, huh. You work as an office worker right? You're still young, too." Office worker? Oh yeah, Sehun completely forgot that he introduced himself months ago as Samuel, the office worker to said bartender.

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do." Sehun sighs.

"Oh shit." Baekhyun exclaims. Sehun looks back up at the man. The bartender points at a certain direction "ohshitohshitohshit, 3 o'clock, a hottie." Sehun furrows his brows and looks to his right. "Bitch, you wanna let loose? Get out there right now, Sam."

Sehun looks back down at his drink, contemplating the stack of papers on his desk waiting for him. Yeah, no. He got up, abandoning his drink, walking towards the dance floor, with a cheering Baekhyun behind him.

Sehun starts off innocently. He flails his arms in the air along with the R&B music in the backround. Little by little making his way towards the decently hot guy that Baekhyun was pointing to. The guy had auburn hair that did not go well with the illuminescent purple lights at all, but still cute nonetheless.

Sehun starts smirking as he feels the persons' gaze on him as soon he stepped into one of the corners of the dancing mat. That was his cue to start swaying his hips to the beat. Feeling many people's stares on him, his confidence started to boost. Sehun knew himself that his body was not like other guys'. He wasn't 'small' per se, not at all. But he was a mix in between of being extremely thin, and extremely muscular.

He soon felt hands on his hipbone. Very large hands. "Hey, cutie." The hot dude said. His voice was deep and gruff. It whispered into Sehun's ear just right even though the loud music was playing, it was clear enough to make out. "Whats your name, sweetheart?" He turned Sehun around and as he got a closer look at his face, the man had soft features in contrast to his muscular build.

"Samuel." Sehun replied. "Yours?"

"Yeon-seok. Nice to meet you Samuel. So,.. Would you, um, like to come back to my place for tonight? " He replied....Not enough. His reply was not enough for Sehun. Sehun needed something- more. Sehun was never sure of what he is looking for, but who is, really. All he knew is that he's just a sucker for certain things and Yeon-seok doesn't look like he'll deliver Sehun's wants.

But, Sehun did want to let loose so. He put on the sweetest smile imaginable and-"I would love to."

_______________________________

***Jongin P.O.V***

"Kai." A voice reverberated in the almost empty room. Jongin glances up at the woman.

"Who are you?" Jongin asks, putting his knife down. Silence once again befalls in his wake.

"I-" Her voice falters in disbelief. "I'm Irene. You've known me for about 4 months, just at least remember my name, please." Irene says, sadness evident in her eyes.

"Irene." Jongin whispers. "I think I've heard that name before." Irene frowns even deeper. "What do you want?"

"The boss wants to see you. He said he's been calling you ever since you succeeded your mission yesterday."

"Tell him to come here himself." Jongin replies nonchalantly, going back to sharpening his knives.

"What? No! Do you want to be killed?!" Irene panics. Johnny never takes no as an answer.

"Oh, sweetie." Jongin simply looks into Irene's eyes, but it felt to her as if he was crowding her comfort zone. "If I were you, I'd be more scared of me than that wuss. After all, I can kill you right here, right now." Jongin continues sinisterly. "Now go."

Irene, speechless, nods upon instinct and stumbles out of there, towards the boss' office. This mansion building was disguised as a factory, though beyond the doors were a much more lush decor. Behind her she could hear Jongin laugh darkly.

-

"I really don't understand you."

Jongin sighs as once again someone disturbs his peace. He swears he was about to stab a bitch until he looks up and sees the mob boss himself, Johnny. Johnny fuckin'.. what was his last name? "What."

"What do you mean what?" Johnny is practically seething with anger. "I called you to meet me, and you're here not even 5 fucking rooms away from me doing what- staring at your goddamn knives?"

"Dude, relax, I know your favorite niece was kidnapped but you don't have to be such a bitch about it." Johnny sucks oxygen through his nose sharply.

"Good job on yesterday's mission, Kai." Johnny reluctantly says, trying to keep it professional. He knows he can't do anything about Jongin's behaviour. The assassin was more influential in this business than most. Just to keep him here, working for him was tough, but it was crucial for his syndicate's success.

"Kwangsoo came back last night begging for his life. He didn't even care about his son. He was more caught onto how we found his family's location." Johnny explains. Jongin snorts. Weak.

"Isn't that good news."

Johnny pauses for a bit, thinking carefully of how to word what he's about to say to the assassin.

"Kai.. about my niece.. I know this is abrupt but I need you to take on a new mission."


	2. Ox.

***Sehun P.O.V** *

"Shit, that hurts." Sehun says to no one in particular as he sits up on the bed, his hand on the lower part of his back. He picks his phone up, notices it was just 8 in the morning and grimaces. Waking up at a regular time is usual due to his profession, but all Sehun wants to do right now is curl up in a ball and go back to sleep. _But duty calls._ Sehun huffs, tries to get off his bed and make it to the bathroom, but with much effort.

After he had his fun last night, he successfully made it back home, delirious as all hell, and collapsed on the bed as soon as he entered his room.

Sehun peels his clothes off after he turns on the shower, waiting for it to heat up.

Sehun's bathroom itself looked and is expensive. Its walls were made of elegant black marble, including the sink. It's floor, made of sculpted grey stones, smooth to the touch. His toilet also black marble, but the seat a transparent plastic. He had a simple bath tub in one corner that was plated with gold near its rim. His shower in the opposite corner that was covered with nothing but translucent black curtains.

He enters the shower and is immediately greeted with the warmth of hot water. Just then, a ringing sound invaded the peaceful atmosphere. He walks out of the shower for only a few seconds, collects his phone and returns. He accepts the call and places it to his ear, not caring for the amount of water hitting the device.

"Hello." Sehun says. A girl's muffled pitched scream was heard in the background as the caller replied monotonously.

"Sir, Johnny Seo's niece, Ga-ram has been successfully compromised. What should we do now?" Sehun's trusted right-hand man, Jongdae informed.

"Bring her to warehouse 04. I'll meet you there soon." Sehun replies.

"No problem, sir."

________________________________

"Why not?! You work for me!" Johnny says angrily.

Jongin yawns. It was far too early to hear someone who was not a woman lecture him. "I said no last night and it's still a no."

 

_-_

 

 

" _We suspect that it was OX syndicate that kidnapped my niece. They're the only ones capable of such a feat."_

 

 

_"Blood house?" OX syndicate, rather known as Blood House in Seoul. It was ran by who they say is a cold-hearted demonic monster. But Jongin didn't even try to remember his name. He has no reason whatsoever to remember anyones insignificant names that he probably won't even remember, much less retain it in his head even if he would try._

 

 

_Johnny nodded. "Save my niece." He looked intimidated. "Please."_

 

 

_Jongin merely snorted. "No."_

 

 

_Johnny_ _knew this response would come, but he still felt crushed_. _"Please, I'm begging you. She's just_ _a 7_ _year old. An_ _innocent child_."

 

 

_"Don't plead to me, plead to the sick bastards who kidnapped her. Surely you and you're company is powerful enough to save a child." Jongin said coldly._

 

 

_"I am. But you know how the OX syndicate is. They probably have already planned out all the possible scenarios if we do infiltrate them. You're the only one cunning enough to sneak past them."_

 

 

_"No."_

 

 

_"But why?!" Johnny cried. Jongin started getting irritated by the sound of Johnny's voice._ _He replied harshly._

 

 

_"Jesus, could you just shut the hell up for a few minutes? Stop acting like a whiny whore having sex on her period." Jongin scoffs. "I have other things to do, now if you would excuse me." Jongin got up and made his way out of the empty room, making sure to bump into Johnny's shoulder harshly._

 

 

_-_

 

 

"Just at least explain why you won't do it." Johnny says quietly. Jongin glares at him, angry he ruined his morning with his whining.

 

 

"I don't do charity work, it's an absolute waste of time. Especially if it's on an irritating piece of shit child." Jongin responds without hesitation. "Unless.. I do it for a price." Jongin smirks evilly.

 

 

Johnny pretends he doesn't hear that. Even though he's desperate, he knows the absurd amount Jongin will ask for. He pays the assassin more money than he gets instead, if it doubles Johnny knows he won't last.

  
"But you **do** get bloodshed. Not to mention the blood of one of Seoul's biggest mob boss. I know you get off from that shit." Johnny tries to find whatever way possible for Jongin to accept this mission.

"It's either blood and money on my hands, or nothing at all. I don't do it separately, sweets."

Just as Johnny was about to snap at Jongin again, a static sound interrupts the two.

"Boss, we've got a situation." An unknown man's voice speaks clearly through the walkie-talkie clipped onto Johnny's belt. He picks it up and puts it against his lips.

"What is it?" He says loudly.

"OX syndicate is now live in our system. You're not gonna like this, boss."

________________________________

Sehun sits back as Jongdae's team sets up the camera with a clear view of Johnny's niece in it.

"We're all prepared, sir."

"Good job. Are they watching?" Sehun asks.

"They should've received the link to the video. I doubt they'll miss this one." Jongdae replies, cat smile on display. He loved these types of jobs. Where they get to mess with their enemies and have fun with it. Jongdae remembers the last time they had a feud with the GY's. They had sabotaged one of the cars' their fleet was using during a dinner party they attended. Luckily, Sehun noticed something was off before anyone went on it and the car exploded, setting a chain reaction that destroyed the entire fleet of cars. The cops definately did not let the explosion case go uninvestigated.

Sehun nods and looks at the poor young girl. She looked healthy minus the gag in her mouth to make her quiet. She was no more taller than Sehun's legs. Her hair was a light brown colour, stopping at her shoulder. Her eyes were big and round, her skin pale. She was wearing a blue overall on top at of a yellow coloured T-shirt, thigh high white and yellow striped socks and tap shoes to complete the adorable look. Far too innocent to be dragged into this god-forsaken business Sehun thought.

Sehun saunters to the front of the recording camera staring directly into the lens emotionlessly, knowing that the people beyond it is extremely displeased.

"Hello." Sehun mutters, his lips and eyebrows still a perfect straight line. He feels a bit awkward talking to a camera. But he still continues on. "Quite a mess you made for us the other day. Did you have fun? I'm sure you did. The cops nearly exploited us, didn't help to have an entire row of burnt cars as evidence, though. But, we managed to slip right under their noses." Sehun makes an amused sound as he continues. "Consider this payback."

"Now. Let's begin, shall we. " Sehun said, not even making it sound like a question.

 

He sits on the chair, facing the camera, making sure they could see his face. Jongdae nods to two of his men. They then grab the girl and pins her to the wall making sure she she's chained up, then removes the cloth in between her mouth. The cement walls are now blocked with sponges, blocking all sounds escaping the room, so she can scream however loud she wants. Tears that collected in her eyes starts falling due to her entire body shaking harshly.

 

 

***Detailed gore ahead. You have been warned***

 

 

Sharp screams of pain elicits from her mouth when one of her kidnappers drags their knife on her cheek all the way to her nose slowly to test the sharpness of the small hand weapon. The cut was not deep enough to draw out a lot of blood, but a significant amount rolled down to the base of her chin. Displeased with its bluntness, they drag multiple knives across her face in different angles over and over again until he found a knife that he was satisfied with.

  
Nothing but the child's sobs could be heard in the room. However, a new sound came in when Sehun starts leading the team on what to do, himself just sitting back leisurely.

They start off simple. Jongdae collects a nail clipper from one of the boxes and passes it to the man in front of him. They shove it in between one of the girl's fingers and her fingernail dragging the action as slow as possible upon Sehun's request to. They press hard on the nail clipper and pulled it towards the opposite direction of where the nail should grow, peeling off her entire finger nail along with some of her skin. The girls screams in pain and thrashes trying to unchain herself.

"Please! Please! I'll do anything don't hurt me please!" She shouts. The girl started rambling her pleads and shouts even more louder as the man tears off her fingernails one by one leaving a trail of bloody fingernails on the floor. The child's high pitched voice filled the room as she was de-fingernailed slowly. Her hands were stained with her own blood, no nails to stop the blood from dripping from the spongy flesh. When he's done with both hands, he slaps the girl in her face, irritated by the way she was screaming. The girl helplessly continues her pleads softly, scared of the man threatening to slap her face again with their palm held high:

"Uncle Johnny... it hurts.. it hu-hurts." she whines as her bloody, bruised, red face hangs in defeat.

Sehun doesn't waste a minute and continues on. He orders no one in particular to grab the wrench, proceeding to pull out all of her teeth. They all follow accordingly.

 

**  
**

***Gore scene end***

 

 

________________________________

 

 

Johnny punches the wall, his knuckles making a crack sound.

 

 

"FUCKINDAMNITALL!" He shouts as loud as he can. They were now in his office, the laptop projecting all of Johnny's fears in one screen. The way his niece begged for his help made him feel **worthless**. He knew Sehun knew he couldn't do anything. Not with that many people in the room, he wouldn't last a second. Johnny sobbed into his hand as he reminisced the days he had babysitting his niece. She had been raised like his own daughter, his angel. And now she's being tortured by fucking Oh Sehun all because he was _useless._

 

 

Jongin, on the other hand... Jongin ... he didn't know how to feel. Obviously he didn't care for the little shit. But rather the man sitting in the corner. Jongin didn't know why but he felt so conflicted. He had never felt this way for anyone before. The way he just sat there completely expressionless, commanding the team's every movements, the way he crossed his legs ever-so elegantly, the way he keeps his voice maintained a soft, yet deep commanding tone, not faltering one semitone even though he's leading a goddamn torture session. Jongin twitched with interest, fingers bawling into a fist. He felt his cheeks hurting at how wide he's smiling, gums visible as he intently watched the strange man's every movement. Jongin truly has never felt like this- _this want_. Really. It was as if he was high on multiple drugs, making feel woozy and that this world didn't even exist. _And this is all just through screen, what would Jongin do if he was right in front of him_?

 

 

He wanted to do things with- _to-_ this man.

 

 

But above all.

 

 

Jongin wanted to kill him.

 

 

He wants to wreck this man's every fibre of his being. Jongin breathes heavily as he thinks of the things he could do to him. To kill him slowly, cut off all his limbs and sit there, watching, as he bleeds to death. He wants to wipe that emotionless expression off his face so he could laugh at him and say _I won._ Really, Jongin has never felt this way before. This want to kill. This **need** to murder.

 

 

He then asks the person right next to him, a horrified looking girl that was shaking in fear as she mourned along with her boss when Jongdae picks up a gun and shoots Johnny's niece right in between her eyes, her body going limp but still held up by the chains.

 

 

"Who's that?" Jongin says loudly while pointing at the man of his dreams, not bothering about keeping hushed in the quiet room filled with about 10 people. All of them except Johnny, who has his eyes glued to the screen, looks at Jongin.

 

 

"That?...." Irene keeps her voice as low as possible, afraid of the people staring at the two. "That's Oh Sehun... the boss of OX.." She trails off her eyebrows furrow and looks at Jongin with caution, subconsciously stepping back in fear. Jongin had his eyes on the screen muttering under his breath _OhSehunOhSehunOhSehun._ A sight she thought she would've never seen.

 

 

Johnny finally snapped and shouted as loud as he can;

 

 

"Get out! All of you, just get **out! OUT!** " He commands. Fresh tears litter his face, nose red, and body trembling. His men filter out the room, pushing each other out, Irene sauntering behind. Johnny thought he was finally alone as he weeped into the palms of his hands, covering his face in full.

 

 

"Johnny." Johnny jumped at the voice, immediately looking back at the voice. Jongin stood there staring into his eyes. Johnny once again felt intimidated. He was always intimidated by the assassin, he just always has had that affect on people.

 

 

Johnny thickly swallowed his sobs, now embarrassed he cried in front of _the_ Kai. One of the most renowned assassins in the world. "What." Johnny backs up as Jongin slowly steps towards him, feet not making a sound, gaze trapped in Johnny's eyes. He grabbed Johnny by the shoulders with both of his calloused palms, digging into it. He holds the stare for a few minutes, eyes darkening every second.

 

 

"Is the job still on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaayyyyyyyyy. I'm really happy with how this chap turned out. Stick around to see more of sekai's dark love in the fic! Thank you somaj for reading! <3


	3. Kai

* **Sehun P.O.V** *

Sehun leans back into his chair as he sighs. He brings his fingertips to his temples and starts rubbing them in a circular motion, the act relaxing him somewhat. Maybe I shouldn't ditch my work next time. Sehun thinks to himself, eyebrows furrowing at the silver screen in front of him, folds of papers evidently stacked neatly beside it.

Jongdae had discovered the amount of deadlines Sehun did not meet due to him "slacking off" not too long ago. Needless to say, Sehun had a lecture of a lifetime from the older man that he would not want to go back to.

Sehun's thoughts are disrupted by a knocking on his office door. "Can I come in?" A head peeking through the door said. Not recognizing the voice, Sehun was about to retort sarcastically but as his head craned upwards his eyes widened comically and the frown etched on his face was took over by a bright smile.

"Junmyeon!" Sehun runs over to the door, stumbling over his chair. The delighted reply Junmyeon received was enough for him to step into the office and close the door behind him, arms opened wide in welcome.

Sehun practically threw himself onto the older man, Junmyeon stumbling backwards a slight bit. "Nice to see you too, baby bro." Junmyeon huffs out a laugh, cooing at his younger brother.

"When'd you come back?" Sehun asks, eyes wide. Junmyeon had gone to Saudi Arabia due to work for nearly 6 months. Now, despite his little brother being a mob boss, Junmyeon works as a simple pilot in airports, a completely innocent job. No shade whatsoever.

"A few days ago. I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner though. I still had to take care of a few things in the higher-ups' office." Junmyeon said, still holding onto Sehun's waist with both hands, Sehun's forearms relaxing on the shorter male's shoulders.

He hums back at him, eyes closed, forgiving the shorter man silently. Sehun leans down and rubs his cheeks against his brother's, the siblings standing in comfortable silence.

"I dropped by just to see you. I'll have to leave soon." Junmyeon muttered softly.

"Do you have to? Where are you going?" Sehun pouted.

Junmyeon pinched his brothers lips shut. "Don't give me that puppy look, you know I can't delay my work for the life of me." He said, letting go of Sehun's lips. "I'll be in Japan for the next few days, and I'll come back, I promise."

"Fine." Sehun whined.

A cough was heard by the door, the sound barely echoing in the big room. The two men's heads shot up, facing the intruder. Junmyeon sighed emotionlessly and let go of his brother, facing back at him.

"Well then, I guess I have to go." Junmyeon said. Sehun nodding understandingly. His brother did have a tight schedule. He won't even get a break just because he was working 6 months straight. Junmyeon walks towards his driver/bodyguard, Kris Wu.

Sehun had hired Kris for his brother a few years back, for the sole purpose of protecting him. Though Sehun kept in check that no one would ever find our that he has a kin, it would prove to be a safety precaution Sehun is willing to take for his brother. Junmyeon understanding that, complied even though it was obvious he did not like it. But as soon as he saw Kris, to Sehun at least, it seemed as if Junmyeon actually started to entertain the idea of having someone follow you around 12/7.

He's pretty sure the two are dating, though. I mean, Sehun did see them kiss in the car one time a few months back. But intruding his brother's love life is something he did not want to get into. Just the word love made Sehun queasy and shiver with disgust.

He stares at Junmyeon's and Kris' back as they walked the opposite direction, Kris' hand wrapping around Junmyeon's figure....

Yeah, he's pretty sure they're dating.

________________________________

Chanyeol and Jongdae stares at the giggling "couple" that passes by them as they eat their sandwiches in the office's cafeteria. The OX's base was just a normal office block that was just much more bigger than others. It was out in the open. In fact, because it was out in the open, it didn't draw much attention, nor rouse any suspicion from the police. They kept anonymousity to a whole new level.

"Those two are so dating." Chanyeol declared out of nowhere. Jongdae merely takes another bite of his food while nodding his head.

"No surprise there." Jongdae said. "What's his name again? Suho, right?"

"I think so. He's the boss' vehicle supplier, no? I rarely see him nowadays." Chanyeol muttered.

"I actually don't know, Chan. I don't know anything about him and Kris, to be honest." Jongdae said with a frown. He knew everyone in the company. But he knew second to nothing about those two, only that they supplied their vehicles. It frustrates him, honestly.

"But the boss wouldn't hire people he doesn't trust, right?" Chanyeol said.

"You wanna ask him?"

________________________________

Sehun slams the stack of papers on his table, finishing up his work. It's already 11 in the night and he feels like dying. Sehun gets up from his chair, and switches off the lights. Moonlight pouring outlining window shape on Sehun's mahogany-decorated office, a relaxing feel enveloping his surroundings. He collects his phone and wallet after putting on his grey suit jacket. He reaches for his keys but immediately stops when he hears heavy breathing coming from behind him, getting louder with every second.

He remains still, keeping himself steady as he turns around swiftly, his body contorting with unimaginable speed as he craned his entirety behind him. He scans the room for any signs of another person being in there. However, there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. He becomes confused because he swore he heard something just now. Was I imagini-

A hand comes from behind and snakes around his hips.

"Looking for me, sweetheart?"

Sehun's face doesn't leave it's neutral state, looking at his intruder. The man that is sitting atop of his table has golden tanned skin. His hair is jet black including his eyes, jaws made of steel. His body was broad and muscular, the hands gripping a knife, veiny and strong.

"Nice to meet you, love. Name's Kai." The man said, his jaw stretching out to emphasize his words. "You may or may not know me, because according to my boss, I'm apparently really famous out there."

Yes. Yes, indeed Sehun knew this guy. Only thing, never knowing what he looked like. Kai was known for his assassinations. He was especially notorious for how brutally he killed his targets, though. He would take on any job, not caring whether they were men, women or children. Despite his method of sending one to hell, no authority or cop has ever had evidence to pinpoint a murder linking to him. No witnesses, no blood spatter, no fingerprints whatsoever. So, yes, Sehun does know him. Kai was smart. He was dangerously smart, and Sehun knew that. Sehun knew a lot of things, and he knew that playing with this man, who was feared by anyone in this business, would cause many problems. But if this man was truly as how others said he is to be- who would want to waste such an opportunity to finally have some fun?

"I'm sorry, if you want to kill me, I suggest not to. I'd rather die after I do something fun, not after finishing my work." Sehun says. Excitement fills the deep pit in Sehun's stomach setting in a feeling of slight desperation and longing for this awaited emotion.

"Fun?" The man said. He spoke in a soft tone yet it was clear to Sehun that the man's voice became unnaturally deep and feral.

"Yeah. Fun." Sehun said nearly whispering his answer out. Furrowing his brows, his mouth curled a slight in amusement, rather impatiently anticipating the man's reply.

"Oh." He said exasperately. "Don't worry, baby, you and I will have a lot of fun." Jongin grinned maniacally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chappy will be uploaded tomorrow~  
> Anticipate!


	4. The Day I Met You.

Chanyeol trips over his feet for what seems like the 54th time.

"Jesus fucking christ, could you stop that? You're gonna get us caught." Jongdae shout-whispers to Chanyeol, fixing his sunglasses and scarf while bending behind a traffic light.

"It's not my fault I was born with long legs!" Chanyeol whisper-shouted back, his bucket hat bopping a little bit. Jongdae rolled his eyes in rebuttal.

Suho and Kris were currently getting out of their car and made their way towards the airport. "What are they even doing here?" Chanyeol asked rhetorically as he surveyed the area. Jongdae shrugged and mouthed- _A business trip?-_ He noticed that people were staring at them as he glanced at Jongdae for affirmation.

"....... I don't think we look suspicious, though?" He whispered loudly.

"We're literally hiding behind a traffic light that barely covers my fingers on a road right in front of an airport, wearing sunglasses and hats even though its night time, and in front of a crowd, at that. Not suspicious at all." Chanyeol retorted sarcastically.

Jongdae scoffed, breaking the act of sneaking behind the metal stand. "What better idea do you have then?"

"Wel-"

"Besides us going back and asking Sehun about it."

Chanyeol huffed and went back into position while Jongdae smirked and followed suité.

............

"Fuck." Jongdae said.

"What?"

"We fucking lost them."

________________________________

* **Sehun P.O.V** *

"What do you want from me?" Sehun asked. He actually was really curious.

"To kill you." Kai replied, gummy smile on display.

Sehun simply rolls his eyes in thought. "Under whose orders?"

"No one orders me." Kai scoffs. "But I will get payed by the man whose niece you oh so nicely murdered."

Sehun mouthed an " _ah_ " while nodding his head. Kai and him were still in the compromising position where Kai is holding a knife directly at his abdomen while sitting and Sehun standing awkwardly.

"What now?" Sehun asked.

"Now, I torture you to death and get my paycheck after." Kai said gleefully.

Sehun hummed softly. "Before that, lemme ask something."

"Hmm?"

Sehun's face became darker. "You have been around a lot. Have you've heard of someone named _Lay_?"

Kai thinks really hard and blinks at Sehun. "..That name does ring a bell. Hmm..But I could be mistaken. I have a really bad memory." Kai says. "Anyways, non-important thing aside, can I start now?"

Sehun's leg swerved up and kicked his table over, making Kai lose his balance and falling backwards, into Sehun's chair.

"Well, then." Kai muttered to himself, his smile becoming impossibly wider.

Sehun ran Jongin Kai that was getting up from the floor, jumping over his fallen desk, his feet coming in contact with Kai's chest, stomping on it.

Kai groaned but managed to push Sehun off him by grabbing his ankles, and pulling them back, making sehun topple backwards. He climbed on top of the fallen mob boss, hands gripping his knife tightly, bringing it back and swinging it at Sehun.

Sehun dodged the knife attack by the hair and started repeatedly kicking Kai in the thighs.

The two men wrestled each other on the floor while their grunts and pants fill the room.

Sehun manages to get up after a good aim of a kick at Kai's crotch, rendering the bronze man motionless for a few seconds. He pants and relaxes for a bit while waiting for the assassin to get up, panting also.

"Oh, you little bitch!" Kai exclaimed. His voice sounded amused, however his facial expression was that of a crazed man. The knife he was holding helped the image even more. Sehun and Kai's hair were disheveled and messy from the wrestling. The two stared at each other, assessing predictions of what the other is planning to do next.

As soon as Sehun was about to make the first move, a knock at the door was heard. "Sir, are you alright? There's a lot of noise coming from in there."

Sehun did not take his eyes off Kai as he replied. "Yeah! Just tripped!" He was not gonna let anyone take away his fun.

"Okay, sir. Call us if you need anything." Faint footsteps were heard walking away.

"Aww, protecting me?" Kai's voice suddenly became feral and deep. "How **sweet.** " He ran towards Sehun and full force pushes him back. Sehun's body projected and flew into his wall, knocking the wind out of him. As he opened his eyes from the shock, an image of a knife coming closer to him was the only thing he could see.

Once again, Sehun dodged the knife by tilting his head sideways. He balls his hand into a fist and ducks under Jongin's extended hand, pulling his body forward to punch Jongin in the gut. Kai seemed unphased by the attack, continuing to elbow Sehun in the back of his head.

Sehun grunts as he sweeps his feet under Kai's, making the assassin lose his balance and tumble sideways. Sehun brings his othe leg up to kick Jongin on his side. Jongin brings up a fist but Sehun brought his fist faster and punched Jongin under his jaw.

Just then, the door to the office was busted open. "SEHUN, ARE YOU OKAY!?" An armed Jongdae shouted from the top of his lungs, possibly deafening the gods themselves.

Sehun's head snapped towards their new company, the corner of his mouth smudged with blood. This allowed Kai to step forward and kiss Sehun on the cheek and whispered into his ear one breathy; "i'll be back for a round two." He said with possibly the most creepiest voice Sehun has ever heard, Jongin slinking out of the open window behind the demolished desk and chair.

"Yeah." Sehun replied to Jongdae's question earlier in a dark voice.

________________________________

"I want every information on the web about him." Sehun said, once again in his stale face and voice. Fixing the papers that scattered on the floor the other day.

The two were currently in Jongdae's personal office, with Sehun sitting on Jongdae's desk and Jongdae, himself, standing across the table. Outside the room, dozen of guards are stationed. Jongdae endlessly worried for his boss' safety after last night. Sehun had no choice but to succumb to Jongdae's whims. Jongdae always seemed like a doppelganger of his brother Junmyeon sometimes. Always caring for Sehun. Speaking of Junmyeon, he's probably in Japan right about now.

"He came to kill you.... and you want to find him." Jongdae replied worriedly.

"Don't question me. Oh yeah, and get me a new desk for my office. I want the exact same one." Sehun firmly said, not looking up at his right hand man.

Jongdae sighed. "Yessir." A pause. "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Suho going on a business trips of any sort?"

Sehun's eyes flitter towards Jongdae for a second, but then immediately goes back to his papers. "You could say that. Why?"

"Nothing.. it's just that I am a higher up, and yet he keeps his personal info under locks and not many here know him because he's always coming and going. I just want to keep you safe- I don't want there to be some kind of bug lurking in the system." Jongdae rambled nervously. The last time he asked Sehun about Suho, Sehun became cold towards Jongdae for the next two weeks. Never again, would Jongdae want that.

Sehun sighed and smiled. ".. Get me a new desk and then we'll talk."

Sehun could trust Jongdae.. right?


	5. Recollection.

 

_"Kim Jongdae." Yixing told Sehun. "He provides information to drug cartels and sells some, himself; mainly ecstasy and heroin to children and adults alike. He travels around a lot, too." Yixing throws him a file containing Jongdae's personal information on the shaking wooden table of Sehun's lanky apartment._

 

_"Do you think he'll be a good fit?" Sehun asks the older male._

 

_"He's as loyal as a dog, from what I've discovered." Yixing replies. "He'll be a great fit."_

 

——————————————-—————

* **Jongin P.O.V** *

Jongin sits back against the wall as he lets out a shaky breath, smoky whites joining the carbon dioxide along with it. He sits in silence in the empty room for what seems like forever, mind blank. He brings the black vape up to his lips for the umpteenth time, inhaling the gas, staring at the carpeted floor in front of him.

 

Rain pours into the dark, empty apartment through the open window, wetting a spot in the carpet in front of him. Jongin looks up at the wall opposite of him. The wall was engraved with numerous numbers and names, all of which he could hardly remember. Why he would do that is a mystery even to him.

 

Pictures of people, children and adults alike, were bluetacked to the wall. Under them were their names, date of birth, and time of death, sometimes even a sample of their blood next to it. It was like a graveyard, his bedroom. Even though he can't remember who they were or why he killed them for; the wall was Jongin's pride and achievements. Thunder roared from the outside. Jongin cackled loudly. He will make a special spot for Sehun. 

 

————————————————————

 

"Damn this rain sucks." Chanyeol huffed. He pushes the new desk towards the middle with much effort.

 

"Stop complaining and focus on what's in front of you." Jongdae replies. "Ah, ah, to the left a little."

 

"I thought this was supposed to be your job?" Chanyeol squints. Jongdae just closes his ears and sticks his tongue out, grinning. "Little shit." Chanyeol comments.

 

"I'm older than you!" 

 

"So is my grandma and she'd still be more manlier than you." Chanyeol rebuttals. "Where's Sehun anyways? Shouldn't he be celebrating new desk day?"

 

"He should be on the way to the Capos' mansion." Jongdae says.

 

"Down in Busan?" Jongdae nods. "Aren't you usually the one knowledgeable in drug cartels? Why aren't you there?"

 

"Don't worry, I'll be heading down there soon, too."

 

————————————

 

_It was hazy. His entire mind had blurred reality and painted it red._

 

_"..."_

 

_"What the hell has gotten into you!?" His dad cried._

 

_Where is this?_

 

_"Jongin, sweetie, let's rationalise this, okay? Put the knife down."_

 

_They were backing up slowly._

 

_It wasn't his fault._

 

_They started it._

 

_"..."_

 

_Very slowly._

 

_"Darling, do something!" Tears streamed down the woman's face._

 

**Slowly.**

 

_"Jongin, look, we'll be better, alright? I'm so sorry."_

 

**Slowly.**

 

**The police's siren pierced his ears.**

 

**Very slowly.**

 

_"Better..?"_

 

**Ding Dong**

 

Jongin's eyes snap open.  He stares at his white ceiling filled with scratch marks as he adjusts to reality. He squinted, grunted and got off the floor to stand up. He made his way to the front door. Disgruntled and irritated from being woken up by a rather bad memory and someone endlessly spamming the front door, Jongin angrily tore open said door by it's handle, startling the people opposite from it.

 

"The fuck do you want?" Jongin scolds. Outside were two nicely dressed bodyguards and an Irene wearing a beautiful sparkly tight black dress, with full makeup and accessories alike.

 

"I-I- I di-didn't k-know you -we-were asleep." Irene stutters nervously, not looking at Jongin in the eye. Jongin wanted to shout the living hell out of her but Irene surprisingly continues. "We- we were supposed to- to be headi-ding to the ca-capos' mansion by n-now. You-you were to-told to personally bodyguard th-e boss, r-right? The b-boss is waiting I-in the car." 

 

As soon as Jongin heard this he slams the door in the poor girls' face and walks towards his closet and takes out his nicest suit. The suit jacket is black but laces of gold litter the outer collar beautifully. His inner shirt is a simple white button up, his pants jet black. He smooths down the fabrics on his body. Jongin grins to himself. Sehun will be impressed.

 

The capos' mansion directly translates to the Drug Lord's mansion. Every two years, a meeting would be held in a special place, somewhere usually grand. This time it's in Busan. It's a meeting made for all mob boss' or any high organisations to attend to. Everyone there are allowed to keep their identity anonymous however they want, so no one would get hurt or targeted. So, face paint, masks, and absolutely anything is allowed. No one is allowed to bring guns or any weapons inside, though. There, you deal drugs to the highest of authority. It's a place where people can make deals or order drugs or weapons safely from other organisations. It's essentially a haven for the drug businesses'. And obviously, OX's Oh Sehun would be there. Just a little sniffing would be in session.

 

He removes himself from the apartment, Irene still waiting there, hair messy from worrying. As her eyes hit Jongin's body, her breath hitched and her eyes darkened slightly. Jongin furrows his eyebrows at her and walks by her, making his way to the car. He can't wait to get a lecture from Johnny.

 

————————————————————

 

Sehun's eyes darts around the extravagant hall. He had envisioned gold plated walls or marbled pillars like the last meeting but now the location had been downgraded to simple white decorated pillars, peach walls and marbled staircase. The hall's size is slightly similar to last time but the entire setup is still impressive.

 

Sehun is wearing a white and gold masquerade mask. His suit is pure black from his tie, his inner shirt, suit jacket, but his pants is also black but he made sure to wear the tightest leather pants he had. What can he say? He is kind of an exhibitionist. It was at times like these where Sehun could be free. Times when no one knew his identity, he could talk however he want, walk however he wanted to, and no one would know. Except for his staff, of course, no one is ever truly free from their responsibilities Sehun thinks sadly.

 

Sehun struts silently towards the party room, bodyguards trailing behind him, subtly looking at Sehun's ass. Sehun paid them no mind as he observed the place. Guards both hired by the arrangers of the capos' meeting and by the guests littered the place. People were wearing either fancy masks or murderous looking face accessories. A lot of them had tattoos and expensive dresses. Voices were hushed to the extent of being able to hear a cup of champagne being poured in. Of course, even though it was heavily guarded, and people were anonymous, anyone could be your enemy.

 

A text message from Jongdae brings him back to reality;

 

"I'm here, boss." It said. He looks to his side and he notices a peculiar cat grin flashing his way. Sehun smiled back and put his palm up in signal. 

 

"Hey." Jongdae said. When Sehun nodded his way, the lights to the huge room dimmed. Looks like the party is gonna begin.

 

————————————————————

* **** **Jongin P.O.V** *

"Fuck, we're gonna be late!" Johnny curses at his watch and immediately looks to Jongin. "And it's all your fault!"

 

Jongin continues staring out the window and yawns. "Should've woken me up earlier." Johnny looks like his ready to huff out in anger until Irene pops in.

 

"I'm sure there a-are other people that are late." She says softly, not wanting to agitate the two men. Johnny just mattes back into his seat, scowling, while Jongin just shrugs.

 

Finally, they reached the venue. And just as Irene said, other people seemed to have just arrived as well. They entered tho main door, and is greeted by a host wearing a plain white mask, asking for their invitation. As soon as they were done, they entered the party room which where the party has already started

 

"Okay. Walk around, and don't cause any trouble, I'm gonna go talk to the drug lords, and make friends. I expect you all to do the same." Johnny said, baring his eyes into Jongin's dark mask to which Jongin pulled up an'ok' hand gesture. Soon, Johnny left, and gis body guards stuck to the wall, leaving Irene and Jongin by themselves. 

 

Jongin sighed "How do you put up with him?" 

 

"It's more of a how does he put up with you, to be honest." Irene said under her breath, thinking Jongin wouldn't hear. 

 

Jongin hummed. "Miss Urine has some sass it would seem." At that, Irene's eyes looked as if it was gonna pop out of their sockets. 

 

"I-i-i-i-i-i di-di-" She stuttered nervously. 

 

"Don't worry, I like it." Jongin winked. "Tell me, what are you to that pig?" 

 

Irene bowed down, 90° full. "I'm- I'm so sorry.. uhhh he-he I work a-as his secretary, i-" She mumbled, terrified. The poor girl looked as if she was about to piss herself. 

 

To this Jongin laughed, it was a sight to be seen. "It's really fine sweets, I don't bit-" As  Jongin was saying this, he trailed off as his eyes landed on the most hottest thing he's ever seen in a god-forsaken ballroom. It seems like a man with good looking GLOBES decided to wear the tightest leather jeans possible, and Jongin is appreciating it. 

 

He sucked in a breath and pushed Irene lightly to the side muttering "well, don't mind if I do." Under his breath. Irene, looking baffled, also looked his way and started blinking fast. 

 

"Okay then" She said to no one in particular. 

 

Jongin made his way to the man who was talking to someone with a cat mouth, weirdly enough, and slapped his ass, right off the bat. 

 

"No homo." Jongin said, grinning to the leather-pants-wearing man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nO hOmO, IndEED. Thank y'all for reading! It means the world to me <3


	6. No homo.

"No homo, **indeed**." Sehun turned to the mysterious man, grinning.

Jongdae's mouth is gaping wide open in shock. _H-how dare,_ Jongdae was shouting all types of profanities to the man who had just slapped his boss' ass in his head.

Jongin laughed loudly. "Nice ass, by the way." Sehun turned to him with an even more amused look.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Sehun laughed. To which Jongin bowed at him. Both of them laughed together while Jongdae was still there gaping at Jongin in disbelief.

"Well now, since I've caught your attention, care for a glass of poison, mr..?" Jongin trailed off in hopes that the man would provide Jongin his name.

Sehun grinned at the man. "Unfortunately, that doesn't work here." He said while Jongin let made a knowing pout at him. "And no, I don't plan on being in a bed with you tonight."

"That's a shame." Jongin said. He knew well that only absolute idiots would reveal their identity here. Even an alias was dangerous. It's kinda dumb that some people actually get killed just by telling others their name.  In this line of business, information was everything. It was kind of a unspoken rule everyone followed. "What do I call you, then?"

"Call me whatever you'd like." Sehun dismissed.

Jongin smiled cheekily. "Well then, let's grab a glass or two, Mr.Big Ass."

"My pleasure, Mr. Blunt."

________________________________

"Chen, you okay?" A worried Chanyeol asked. He had just arrived at the mansion just to see a familiar mask, with it's bearer, standing like a statue that has it's jaw dropped.

"He-i-touched- he- i- pervert- his hand- boss' butt- i" Jongdae muttered.

"Woah, dude, you need a drink." Chanyeol said. "Then spill." He grabbed a champagne glass off a tray from a man that was serving people. "Here."

Jongdae grabbed it and started to chug. "Classy." Chanyeol commented, earning a glare from the elder.

Jongdae went back to staring at nothing and his nostrils began to flare. "One bronze-coloured bitch decided to slap the boss' ass in front of me." He said angrily.

Chanyeol snorted and started to laugh. "Dude, that's what got you stoned?" He laughed louder. "Oh shit, that's a sight I wanna see, what did the boss say?"

"That's my point! He just fuckin laughed along with the freaky dude!" Chanyeol laughed even more louder at this.

"Why're you so mad, dude, you should be happy!"

Jongdae rolled his eyes inside his mask. "Get a life."

"Isn't it funny?"

"Fucking grow up." Jongdae sighed.

"Oh fuck." Chanyeol sucked in a breath. "Is that them?" Jongdae looked in the direction Chanyeol was pointing in.

True enough, Sehun and another man that fits Jongdae's description were standing in the middle of a crowd, too close than what's normal for strangers. Both of them are holding identical glasses however it seems like someone's other hand is holding what people who just met shouldn't be holding.

Chanyeol started scratching his lip and glanced at Jongdae whose ears started getting red. "Okay, but why's the boss wearing hot pants, though?"

________________________________

* **Sehun P.O.V** *

Sehun was pressed against Jongin's side as the older man held his ass and sipped on his champagne. He didn't really mind it, though, in fact he loved the attention. Sehun thinks he could get along with the man, given the circumstances that they weren't most probably going to murder each other if they had to in the future.

"Did you hear about Lee Kwangsoo's son the other day?" A hushed voice of a lady spoke. "Who do you think would have the nerve to run away from Johnny Seo?" Sehun didn't really care for the topic and turned his hand back to his company, only to see the other man smiling at the two ladies who were talking to each other.

"I take it you like gossip?" Sehun asked Jongin.

"Not really." Jongin said, still eavesdropping the lady's conversation. "Depends on what is being gossiped about."

Sehun scoffs. "So you're a sick bastard that's interested in newlyweds that were killed?"

Jongin thought hard and made a face of realization. "Well, now that you've said it." That made Sehun laugh. Jongin paused for a bit and leaned down further onto Sehun. "I'll let you in on a secret." Making Sehun more interested. He directed his ear towards Jongin's mouth. Jongin then said in an extremely.. hushed.. whisper...  
**"I killed Mark Lee."**

________________________________

"Sir, we're to leave in about 10 minutes. You'll have another appointment at 1600 today." Irene said firmly. She is by no means a little weak girl she thinks to herself, it's just that Jongin is a naturally intimidating person.

Johnny is currently talking to a couple old men about the decrease in demand for ecstasy when Irene barges in. To which Johnny just nods at her, of course, and dismisses himself from the conversation to go to her.

"Found anything interesting?" Johnny asked wrapping his left arm around her waist.

"Nothing worthwhile." She said sadly. She looked around and noticed a lot of people were staring. Not that she minded, but she felt a tiny bit uncomfortable, so she pushed Johnny away from her lightly.

"Where's Kai?" Johnny asked.

"That is.." Irene furrowed her brwos and pointed in a direction.

Johnny couldn't help but choke on his spit and massaged his temples. The assassin was **so** going to get it, Johnny thought as he made his way to Jongin who was ogling another male wearing tight leather pants.

________________________________

* **Sehun P.O.V** *

Sehun did not react. Countless of scenarios went through his head when Jongin told him this. Sehun tried to adjust his thoughts properly. He was trying to figure out why Jongin would tell a stranger such an important fact.

_If this man wasn't lying:_

_1) He works for Johnny Seo_  
_2) He works as an assassin_  
_3) If he is an assassin, he was probably going to kill Sehun because he had just revealed crucial information._  
_4) He's probably just an idiot._

But then Sehun thought- _If this man was lying:_

 _1) He knows who Sehun is and is trying to throw him off into confusion_  
_2) He is judging what type of person Sehun was based on his reaction to report to whoever he works for._  
_3) He is probably going to kill Sehun._  
_4) He has a horrible sense of humor and is just an idiot._

All these possibilities float around Sehun's head until he heard the clearing of a throat from someone. There he saw a man not that tall wearing a full black mask and a pretty looking woman in a black dress.

"Oh." Jongin chuckled. "I would hate to say goodbye to you but it seems like I have to return to the nest." He emphasized the word hate by squeezing Sehun's butt harder. And Sehun, being the man that he is, shamelessly liked that.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm sure we'll meet real soon, Mr. Blunt."

Jongin grinned at him and retracted himself from Sehun, leaving for his trip back home. Just then, a displeased Jongdae and Chanyeol appeared behind him.

"We're leaving early, too, boss." Jongdae said through gritted teeth.

________________________________

"I don't get why you're so angry for." Sehun said to Jongdae.

Jongdae sighed. "It's nothing. It's just that I've never seen you that way before." _Wait until you find me in clubs,_ Sehun thinks to himself.

"He told me he killed Mark Lee." Sehun said.

".. who?" Jongdae asked. "That bronze bitch back there?" Chanyeol, who was in the front, perked up from his seat in interest.

"So." Jongdae said. "It's quite obvious that Johnny's team killed him. But that's got nothing to do with us."

Chanyeol looked at the two behind from the front mirror, quirked by the conversation. "Do you know _how_ Mark Lee was killed? The photos were like scenes from The Exorcist! He had a fuckin huge knife in his throat, blood was everywhere! It's so cool! If that dude was the one who murdered him, PROPS!" Chanyeol rambled enthusiastically.

A moment passes as realization dawns on Sehun's face. "Kai."

"..Kai killed Mark Lee?" Jongdae asks. " _That_ was KIM KAI?" He scoffs. "I mean- I thought he was this oh-so-great hitman but looks like he's just a pervert like any other old men." He continued grumbling as his eyes landed on Chanyeol, who seemed to be furrowing his brow. "You okay, Chan?"

Chanyeol was frozen in his seat, his face contorted with disgust. "Yeah." He said deeply, not wanting to continue with this conversation anymore.

Sehun, on the other hand, feels so giddy. He clenched his shirt, near his chest to calm his heart. He feels unbelievably ecstatic. _He cuddled with Kai!_ He felt as if he was flying on the moon. When a blush crept up to his cheeks, he realized he shouldn't be reacting like this to his possible murderer, so he returned back to his stoned face. His heart says otherwise, though. Wanting to feel as special as he did earlier in the mansion, even more so, now that he discovered that the man may have been Kim Kai.

With that, everyone molds back with their seats in the limousine, in their own heads, as they anxiously wait for their return back at Blood House.

________________________________

"I don't get what you're so angry for." Jongin says to Johnny.

"Literally shut up, Kai." Johnny says with much intended bite. Jongin just stifles a laugh while Irene rolls her eyes discreetly at Jongin.

"Awe, won't you be sad and lonely when I leave GY? Don't be a meanie and treat me like a dying old lady, please." Jongin fake-pouts. The driver in front snickered. Johnny snaps and points a gun he drew, at the driver.

"Did you just fucking snort at me?" The driver stays silent. "I asked you a fucking question. Did you _fucking snort at me?_ " Still no answer. "Do your job of keeping you and your sounds to yourself, before I punch a bullet into your skull!" He said angrily.

Jongin looks unimpressed at Johnny's threat to the driver and makes a face of cringe at the man. He really can't wait until his contract with Johnny ends so he can leave this place.

________________________________

Once they dropped Jongin off at his apartment, Johnny and Irene made their way back to the GY base. Johnny wrapped his arms around Irene and pulled her as close he can in a car seat. Chest to chest. Irene fiddled around with Johnny's tie.

"You look so hot in a suit." She signed into his arms.

"Yeah?" Johnny whispered. He got a soft _yeah_ as a reply. He kissed her forehead. "Kai's contract is gonna end."

Irene huffed. "You wanna talk about him now?" She pouted.

"I can't help it, baby. Business comes first, you know that,right?"

"Fine." She whined.

"There's something I need you to do, because I can't do it on my own." Irene perked up at him. "He can't be trusted. Once he's out of his contract, he'll be back on the deep web being a hireable hitman and he's like a stray bullet. He doesn't fear anyone. Not even a whole organisation. He will out us eventually. If someone literally just asks him, he will no doubt rant about the business we do. He's a fucking psychopath." He rambled, trying to convince Irene.

"What do you need me to do?" Irene asks, propping herself up in both anxiety and interest.

"The plan is simple." Johnny smiled wickedly. "All we need is money for bait-" He rumbled through a briefcase next to him.

 

"-and this." Johnny held up a small bottle which label was in bold;

 

 

\-- **Strychnine** \--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all don't know what Strychnine is, its a chemical thats usually used for rat/bird poison. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, bbys~~ happy valentines:3


	7. D.O.

* **Kyungsoo P.O.V** *

"Kyungsoo, my maaaaaaan!" A slap was brought down onto Kyungsoo's back, making him flinch, which made his thicky rimmed black glasses slide off his face a bit and he scowled in annoyance.

The boy moved in front of Kyungsoo, pulling a chair from the desk Kyunsoo was sitting behind, creating a screeching sound in the already-rowdy classroom, sitting down on it.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and cringed internally, putting his Nikon D3400 down. "What do you want, Kim Kibum?" Kyungsoo says softly, trying not to snap at his senior.

"Aw, come on, man, what's with the indifference, huh?" Kibum says loudly. "You should call me Key! Everyone does! We're buddies aren't we?"

"What do you want, Kim Kibum?" Kyungsoo repeats, more loudly this time.

Kibum rubs the back of his neck. "Hehe, so I have this internal battle with a dude up in my year, I'm planning to uhh, get back at him. Tenfold." Kibum says softly, looking around, making sure no one's looking. "Could you record it for me?"

Kyungsoo looks at him indifferently. "Please!" Kibum said, clapping his palms together. "I'll pay you good money, so just do this for me." He says sincerely.

"How much can you offer." Kyungsoo says going back fiddling with his camera.

"50k won _._ " Kibum whispers.

Kyungsoo sighs and thinks for a while. "Fine." Kyungsoo says as he gets up from his desk. "Text me when and where." He slings his backpack on his shoulders and walks away.

By the time Kyungsoo reaches his house- or rather should he call it his lanky apartment, he throws his bag onto his bed, which was nothing but a mattress, and sits on his desk and turns his computer on. He enters his Twitter account password and enters a chat with Kibum's.

 **D.O:** _pay me through this account. xxxx-xxx-xxx_

 **D.O:** _i expect the money to be in by tonight._

Kyungsoo is an aspiring photographer but he has some moments that he's not so proud of. His Twitter and Instagram's accounts are infamous within the circle of schools of Seoul. He ruins peoples lives, posts their nudes, destroys friendships, things like that. Of course, its anonymous. Only very few people, like Kibum, know that he's behind all this. Due to the fact that they've caught him in action. None of them has exposed him, though. Mainly due to the fact that Kyungsoo can ruin their reputation in a matter of seconds.

Kyungsoo goes onto another chat. Another request.

 **AvidDreamer:** _hi. Im a senior in Da-choung high. i think my boyfriend's cheating on me on a chick called Pyo-Tae._

 **AvidDreamer:** _could you take a photo of them doing it? Im pretty sure they do it anyways. I heard creaking sounds in his room last night when i entered his house. Fucking humiliate them please_

 **AvidDreamer:** _tag him too @/marcuslee thanks._

 **D.O:** _downpayment 20k won. Will update on price after receiving his personal details. Pay me at xxxx-xxx-xxxx._

Kyungsoo never wanted to do this. He had no choice. After his parents left him and his elder sister, Taeyeon behind, they had been barely able to provide for themselves. The least he could do was try to earn some money. He needed it. And this 'job' provided more than he could ever ask for.

He put his glasses down onto his desk and closes his computer, rubbing his eyes. This week is gonna be a long one.

________________________________

* **Jongin P.O.V** *

Jongin couldn't sleep that night.

Sighing, he got up from the floor and left his bedroom for the kitchen. He fixed himself a cup of tea before he plopped down onto his couch and turned on the TV. As he watched some random documentary about rhinoceros, he blowed on his tea for a long time. A habit he has because of his inability to take hot things. Jongin always kept his drinks lukewarm.

Settling down his cup on the coffee table in front of him that was filled with pizza boxes, he figured he could get some things done. He stretches, and makes his way to his "work" room.

With his contract ending with Johnny soon, he needs to get back in business, Jongin thinks. His desk was filled with aluminum and tin foil, surrounding his bulky computer. Routers and antennas were sticking out everywhere, laying on the floor beside him.

Jongin swung his computer open and pressed the power button. The illuminated screen lighted up the dark room. He entered his 6 sets of passwords to enter his computer. Logging in, he made sure his IPS was non-trackable as he opened the web browser Tor. Here he followed the steps for the nth time to go into the dark web.

His account was still in place and everything, which made him happy. His account, KAI, was adorned with many videos and pictures of his clients murder requests'. Getting used to the format of the website, he looks around it. He searches for guns, pornography, even tries to see whether Sehun has his own Dark Web account. Probably not.

He logs off his account and moves to google, going incognito. He goes to Twitter. He hadn't caught up with things in a while so might as well do it now. Here, he opens his favourite following.

**seoulghoul.**

 

**Recently uploaded:4 minutes ago.**

 

 

**(Picture)**

 

 

**seoulghoul** _Catch @marcuslee taking it on @pyopretae. Caught cheating on his gf @AvidDreamer of only 3 months. Comment your thoughts below ;)_

 

 

565 comments

 

 

  
**_@diehard567:_** _omg that fucker_

 

 

**_@funboigus: @AvidDreamer_ ** _He does not deserve u._

 

 

**_@brenddon:_ ** _i knew something was up fuck man, i thought u was cool. thanks @/seoulghoul_

 

 

**_@pyopretae:_ ** _HE SAID HE HAD NO GF WTF IVE BEEN DATING HIM FOR OVR A MONTH WTF_

  
**_@poiseandpro:_** _UNFOLLOWED. @marcuslee_

 

Jongin snickered. It was fun knowing that these idiot children was humanity's future. He loved this account. Seeing people's livelihoods die in front of their eyes. He liked the samw photo on the Twitter account and Instagram one. On Instagram, he commented on it.

 

 

**KimJingYong:** _I admire your work @/D.O. As always._

 

 

Feeling tired, he went back to his bedroom, dropped on the floor and dozed off.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

"You don't understand, Baekhyun." Sehun slurred. "He's like hot hot." He hiccuped through his words as he took another swing of the huge bottle of whiskey. He groaned as the drink burned the back of his throat.

 

 

"Haha, whatever you say man." Baekhyun snickered, laughing at his customer. The loud music in the background was really not helping Sehun with his spinning head, at all.

 

 

"Like, if hot was a soup, he'd be boiling water." Sehun eyes drooped.

 

 

"Dude, you're making. ZERO sense." Baekhyun shouted over the music, rubbling a shot glass with a towel.

 

 

Sehun hiccuped. "I'm gonna goooo danceeeeeee." He slurred.

 

 

"Not in this club, you aren't. You look like you're gonna throw up man. That's enough alcohol for today, hmmm?" Baekhyun says, he walks out over the bar and grabbed Sehun by the arms, trying to pry off the bottle in his hands.

 

 

"What time is it?" Sehun asks, eyes bloodshot.

 

 

Baekhyun sighs. "3.50 am? The bar's gonna close at 5, so I suggest you stay here. Before you throw up on children on their way to school." He says trying to pull Sehun up.

 

 

Sehun then pumped his two fists in the air. "The night is still young~~!!!" He shouts.

 

 

"Oh boy." Baekhyun sighs.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

"Shit you're heavy." Baekhyun heaves as he closes the door behind him by kicking it. He huffs and drops Sehun, who was piggybacking down on the floor.

 

 

Sehun, who was having a tough time adjusting to the world, was looking around Baekhyun's apartment like a deer in headlights. "Where are we?" By the tone of Sehun's voice, it seems like he's not as drunk as before.

 

 

"My place. It's right above the pub so it wasn't hard to bring you here." True enough, Sehun could still feel heavy bass music from where he was laying down. His head was still killing him though.

 

 

"Uhh Baek, where's your toilet?"

 

 

"To the left near my bedroom! There's only one!" He shouted from the kitchen, trying to make a drink for hangovers. When did he get there?

 

 

Hearing this, Sehun made a break for the toilet. Thank the heavens, the toilet seat was already up, Sehun thinks as he bends over and bile rises to his throat and out of it.

 

 

"Yeesh, that's gotta hurt." Baekhyun says as he makes his way towards Sehun. He places a cup next to the vomiting Sehun, which he presumed was hangover soup.

 

 

Baekhyun brings his hand towards Sehun's back and starts rubbing it. After a moment, Sehun's stomach stops convulsing, as he spits out remains in his mouth. Baekhyun brings a paper towel to his face and starts rubbing his mouth after Sehun lifts his head up.

 

 

"Jesus, thanks a lot." Sehun says gratefully. "Don't know why I got so drunk."

 

 

"No worries. It happens all the time."

 

 

"You bring all your drunk customers up here?" Sehun asks playfully.

 

 

"Not really, usually they'd throw up on a sidewalk. Never my apartment." Baekhyun replies sincerely.

 

 

"Well then, happy to be your first." Baekhyun snickers. "Aren't you supposed to be managing the bar?" Sehun asks as he brings up the hangover soup to his lips.

 

 

"I have people to do that. Don't worry."

 

 

Sehun, still slightly drunk, decides its the appropriate time to go apartment exploring with an amused Baekhyun following.

  
It was a small place. Not really that big, his kitchen was connected along with his living room and dining table. If you could consider a bar and stools a dining table, that is. The other room was just his bedroom, normally sized.

The moment Sehun enters Baekhyun's bedroom, he flopped onto his king sized bed and moans.

"Sofffft" Sehun slurs, not so much as before though.

Baekhyun just laughs loudly. "Thanks, I handwash my sheets." He snorted, sitting down next to a star-shaped Sehun.

"Jeez make yourself at home, I guess." Baekhyun says.

"You love me." Was just Sehun reply. Baekhyun snorts.

"More than other customers, I guess."

"Baek." Sehun says.

"What?"

"I'm hot."

"Nice to meet you Hot, I'm Baekhyun." Baekhyun laughs loudly at his own joke.

Sehun whines. "Baaeeeekhyuuun."

Baekhyun play whines back. "Whaaaaaat."

"I'm hot." Sehun repeats. "And horny."

"Well I'm not gonna fuck you, I'm straight." Baekhyun says.

"Really? But you're like the gayest person I know." Sehun says truly bewildered. Baekhyun falls of his own bed, laughing.

But then Sehun whines and turns over, stomach up. He palms himself through his leather jeans, his favourite. He moans. Baekhyun comes up and pulls his own clothes off.

"I thought you were straight?" Sehun asks, still palming himself.

"I don't plan on sticking it in you. But I don't mind playing around." Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows and his tongue came out and he also wiggled that, the muscle making loud squelching noises.

"Oh my gosh don't do that please. I swear I'm getting softer." Sehun whines.

"Oh don't worry, I have other ways to turn you off." And play they did.

Sehun and Baekhyun laughed their asses off the whole night.

______________________________

Sehun woke up with a splitting headache the next morning. At least, he thinks it was morning. Fully naked in Baekhyun's bed, he laid there as he adjusted to the real world. Faint recollections of him sucking Baekhyun off crossed his mind as he looks out the window in the room. Not wanting to get up, he attempted to sluggishly roll over his side. Once he did, he was met with a grinning Baekhyun, trying to look creepy.

"Jesus fuck!" Sehun exclaims nearly slapping Baekhyun's face, until he stopped himself. Baekhyun just laughed his stupid laugh as usual.

"GOODMORNINGGGGG!" Baekhyun shouts, probably waking an entire neighbourhood at this point. Sehun really wants to slap him now. He just resorts to glaring at the older man. "Oh c'mon, I made you lunch, Sam, be grateful!"

"Lunch? What time is it?" Sehun groans. Don't tell me he slept through the afternoon.

"Yup, lunch. It's 12.24 right now." Baekhyun says, looking at his phone. Yup, he slept through the afternoon. "Ah. I can't really cook, so I didn't make it, but I called in Chinese and made a hangover soup." Bless this man.

"Thanks." Sehun says. Sehun gets up and picks up his discarded clothes on the floor, finding his phone. When he finally finds it, he realises that it's out of battery. Great. Not only did he sleep through the afternoon but Jongdae is probably dispatching a team to find him by now.

________________________________

Irene's heart is pounding. Scratch that, it's like a drummer thinks her heart is a drum and is playing a song with it. No, that's not it either, it's like-

"What do you want." Jongin asks. It doesn't even sound like a question. More of an inconvenience.

"Uhh." Irene looked surprised. They stand in awkward silence, with Irene squeezing the files in her hand. Jongin just looks at her in disdain. "I'm here to discuss with you about the contract." She says as she clears her throat, feeling slightly embarrassed. Jongin scanned her from bottom to top in disgust as he reluctantly opens his apartment door with a sigh.

He lets Irene in and then closes the door, making sure to shut it tight behind her back. He spreads out both arms and says in fake delight. "Welcome to my humble abode, miss Urine."

Irene pauses for a bit. "It's ... Irene." She says slightly offended.

"Irene, Erene, all the same." Jongin says loudly. "Anyways what's the deal? My contract doesn't end in a month."

Irene scoffs. _We'll see if you can be so cocky soon._ She places the files that she was holding onto a coffee table in front of a TV. She contemplated putting it on the dining table behind a couch but she decided to test her luck. Jongin, seeming curious picked one up and started reading through it's contents. His eyebrows slowly raised in surprised. He looks at Irene suspiciously.

 

Irene shrugged. "Termination of contract." She said. "We don't want you anymore, though you have done a lot for us, but you're more trouble than we thought." Jongin's eyes does not move from the paper.

 

 

"Don't worry, the conditions are still the same as we have said to you 6 months ago. You will be paid in full." She continues. 3 envelopes are placed onto the same table. "2 billion won. As promised. With this the contract has been fulfilled on both sides." Kai raises an eyebrow at her, still silent. Irene doesn't blame him, though. If she were in his shoes, she would be so confused, too. "If you still have any questions." She takes a deep breath internally. "I say we discuss it over a cup of tea."

 

 

Jongin's eyebrows is still raised at her, but nods in dismissal as he makes his way to the kitchen to do what she had suggested. Irene sighs in relief that the assassin had not question her intentions as she holds the small vial within her palms inside the hidden compartment of her sling bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. Irene Seo.

"Kyung! Kyung!" Kyungsoo heard a voice call him. The voice seemed like an oddly familiar damp sound of a girl's voice. He also felt light taps onto his cheeks. Hating every second of it, Kyungsoo reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Jesus Christ!" His sister said. "Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?"

Kyungsoo stared at Taeyeon for a second, womdering what she was so agitated about.

"You're late for school!" Taeyeon exclaimed. Hearing that, Kyungsoo's eyes widened in realization as he sprung up from his matress into his bathroom. He hears his sister's laughter from behind as he blushes furiously.

_______________________________

Jongin is walking back into the living room with two mugs in both hands by the time Irene has finished stacking dollar notes neatly. He sets them down onto the dining table. Irene grins in relief. Testing her luck paid off after all.

"In case." She nods towards the stacked notes. "Exactly 2 billion won. If you don't believe, you can count it yourself." She picks up a mug and sips on the hot tea.

Raising an eyebrow, Jongin remains silent as he goes through the stacks one by one. He moves to the front side of the coffee table, back facing Irene.

Sucking in a shaky breath silently, Irene reaches into her bag. Slowly, reaching into it. She grabs ahold of it. Her heart is thumping into her chest. Johnny's words playing like a symphony inside her head. " _The plan is simple"_ _ **icandoiticandoiticandoit.**_

Irene grips the vial. Pulls it up slowly, eyes boring into Jongin's back. Every slight movement from him makes her heart drop magnificently. She uncaps the vial from within her bag.

"All of these notes are real." Jongin stated. Irene physically jumped. Seeing Jongin's back to her made her unbelievably relieved. She let out a breath.

"Of course." She said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. She stares into the expanse of Jongin's back for a second, then two, then three, and her eyes shifted towards the mug that wasn't in front of her. Glancing back at Jongin, who was still counting the money in his hands. Anger suddenly bloomed in her chest, she remembered why she was here and treaded lightlh towards the cup Jongin prepared for himself. She took out the vial from inside her bag and squeezed it into the mug. Three drops, Irene thinks. _Three drops and this will all be over._

As soon as she's done she goes towards Jongin just to see him counting the last stack on the edge of the table. Can this psycho even count? She ponders.

Jongin nods and looks to Irene, who was rocking a fake smile. "So. Just like that?" He asks, face unreadable.

Eyes wavering, unable to look into the eyes of the man in front of her, she nods awkwardly. "Yeah." She paused. "Just like that." She continues to suck in a breath. "Do youuu." She stretches out her words. "Have any questions?" Confused by her tone Jongin just resorts to raising an eyebrow at her. He saunters to walk out the small gap between his couch and coffee table.

"Yeah, I do have some." He says simply, walking over to the dining table. "Why didn't Johnny come here to tell me all this personally. Also. I still have a request from him to kill Sehun, why break me up now?" He asks as he leans onto said table.

"Well, you're contract was due next month. We figured you wouldn't do anything since you quote on quote Johnny "follow your own pace and is lazy"." She says. "Besides Johnny has a new drug deal with someone he met in the _Capos'_ today. As his secretary, I deal with his second businesses."

Jongin hummed. Irene thanked the heavens that she was able to pull through that. Jongin picks up his mug. Irene's lips twitched in anticipation. She picked up her own cup of tea and sips on it languidly. Jongin swirls the content of his mug in circles. "I will be killed if I don't keep the GY's business secret, right?"

"Of course it states inside the contract." Irene finishes her tea with a big sip. Setting it down on the table, she walks towards the coffee table and picks up the documents and passes it to Jongin. "If you have any questions about after your contract has been terminated, its all in there."

Jongin nods as he takes said documents and scans through it silently. "Well then, if you have nothing else, then." Irene secures the sling of the bag on her waist. "I guess this will be the last time we see each other. Goodbye, Kai." She walks towards the front door. Her heels reverberate on the wooden floor, echoing in her ear.

"You know." Jongin says loudly, stopping Irene in her tracks. Jongin is still looking at the papers in his hands by the time she turns back to face him. He places the papers down onto the table he was still leaning on. He looks into his mug and brings it to his lips. Irene clutches the sling of her bag tightly.

But then Jongin brings it back down. "You know how I like my tea?" He's still staring down at the cup. "Lukewarm"

"O.. kay?" Irene says, confused.

"I have somewhat of a cat's tongue, so I can't take hot things." Irene is surprised. Jongin has never talked this much to her before. "Whenever I drink things like these, I would always blow on them, so the smoke goes away." Well, that explains why he took so long to make the damn drinks.

Irene gulps, so extremely confused. "Yet.." Jongin's voice got softer. "Why are there bubbles in it?"

With that, Irene's fears are confirmed.

She makes a break towards the front door and places her hand onto the doorknob trying to shake it open. It won't open. She looks behind just to see Jongin smirking at her. Anxiety hitting her like a bullet train, she turns back towards the door, trying to pry the door open, banging on it, pulling the doorknob as roughly as she can. Tears started swelling up in her eyes.

The next thing she knew was a tug on her hair that pulled harshly, making her come in contact with the wooden floor. The hand on her head pulled her deeper into the apartment. She thrashed left and right shouting for help. She screamed a high pitched scream, hoping somebody, anybody would come for her rescue.

Soon, she was thrown into a wall, the wind in her getting knocked out. Jongin's hand once again pulling her hair to make her face him.

"Tell me, _Irene,_ why was it bubbling!?" He shouted into her face which made her already teary face wail.

"N-no pl-please." A broken sob came out from her. A slap was brought down to her face. Another cry. Jongin then stood up and made his way towards the dining table. Panicking, Irene reached into her handbag to pull out a small handgun and pointed it at Jongin, who was bringing his mug of tea towards her.

"S-stay th-there!" Irene tried to muster up whatever voice she had left in her between her sobs. Jongin snorted. Irene closes her eyes.

**bang! bang!**

The sounds of bullets echoes in Irene's ears in the apartment. She reopens them just to see an unscathed Jongin still holding the god-forsaken mug. Bullet holes are somking from under the table, evidently on one of its legs and another on the floor near it.

"You can't even shoot a handgun properly." Jongin scoffed. "How did you even make it into this business?" Just then, Jongin made a face of fake-realization with his eyes widened and his second finger pointed upwards. "Unless someone you're close to is in this business, of course!" He said with faux cheeriness.

Irene's hand shake more violently than before, tear-stricken face contorting to fear. "You're no secretary." Jongin walked over to Irene and squatted down to be eye level with her who had her gaze directed at the floor, hands still pointing the gun forwards. He placed the mug down and touched a strand of Irene's hair, leading it forward towards her neck. "Let me guess.. fiancee?" That made Irene twitch in response, eyes widening. Jongin cackled. "Hit the bullet, didn't I?" He laughes louder. "To think. That Johnny Seo had a fiancee!"

Jongin grabbed Irene by the neck, making her squeak as she dropped the handgun. "What should I do with you, huh?" Then hand on Irene's neck gripping harder. "Kill you? Put you in a package, wrapping you nicely and then send it to Johnny?" Irene whimpered. "Or shall I keep you here? And use you however I want?" Jongin smiles wickedly. "Yes. And then I can cut off one of your limbs and give it as a farewell present to him." Irene does the best she can to shake her head with Jongin's hand around her neck.

She let out a strangled cry. "N-no."

"Tell me what do you want?" Jongin asks.

Irene can't speak with his hand crushing her windpipe. Her eyes roll back into her head due to the lack of oxygen. Lulling his own head to the side, Jongin takes a good look of Irene's face before he lets go of her neck completely.

Irene gasps for air, body unable to sit up anymore and crashes onto the floor. Jongin just squats by and watches her as she lets out cries and sobs in between her chokes on air. Red marks on her neck indicating that there will be an ugly bruise forming soon.

"What do you want?" Jongin asks after a while.

"I wan.. t.." Another wail. Jongin is honestly getting sick of this already.

He kicked her in the stomach. Hard. "What do you want?" Irene seemed to cough out blood. Becoming impatient Jongin, grabbed Irene's hair and tugged it so she faced him. "ANSWER!!" He shouted.

"To.. go.. back... h.. om.. e"

Jongin's mouth then stretches into a wide grin, pearly whites on show. He picks up the mug placed beside him. "Oh don't worry. You'll be back in no time." He then grabs her jaw and pulls it up, making her head face upwards.

Irene starts screaming and kicking. She thrashes around, her free arms trying to punch Jongin, but to no avail. Jongin brings the poisoned mug up, which made Irene more alarmed. He presses against her jaw with his thumb and index finger, forcing her mouth to open into an 'O' shape.

Thrashing way more harder now, terrified for her life, Irene's body starts convulsing and twitching in fear. Jongin brings up the cup and tilted it sideways, into her mouth. The liquid poison falls elegantly into her mouth, splashing and spilling through the sides due to her moving. Some of it ends up inside her nose or her disheveled hair.

Irene has both of her hands gripping Jongin's forearm, trying to pry it off. She tries to spit out the remains in her mouth the best she can with her head facing up.

She doesn't swallow the liquid until Jongin sets down the mug and uses his free hand to shut Irene's mouth shut, effectively making her choke on the drink and swallowing it.

Irene slumped over on the floor in defeat, however, is soon pulled back up by the hair. Now facing Jongin, she stares lifelessly into his eyes. "Now, I'm gonna need you to walk back to GY and then you're gonna pass a message to Johnny for me, kay?" Jongin tells her softly. "Say to him that next time, come and kill me himself." Jongin pats Irene on the cheek as he leads her out of his apartment.

Watching Irene slowly walking down the hallway, into an elevator, void of all life makes Jongin ecstatic. Finally, he's out of his contract. He shuts his front door and picks up his phone on the counter, typing a few numbers.

He presses the 'call' button and brings it up to his ear. The incisive ringing finally stopped and is replaced by a bright voice.

"Heyy, Kai! Long time no talk!"

"Hey, I need a new place to crash in. Mine has been infested with rats." Jongin says.

"Say no longer, my friend. How much is your budget?" The voice on the other line asks. Jongin had always liked this guy. No need for explanation or dilly-dallying. Give him the money and he'll get anything for you.

Jongin looks at the stacks of dollar notes on his coffee table. "About 1 billion. Rent me a house."

"You got it. Send me the money by tonight, I'll prepare everything for you. Anything you wanna bring in particular? Illegal moving trucks are _expensive_ nowadays."

"My tools and that's it."

"No prob broo." The voice said annoyingly. Jongin is used to his antiques by now so he has no complaints over this one.

"Thanks, Baekhyun." He puts down the phone.

________________________________

"Oh, Kyunggie! Welcome back!" Kyungsoo hears his sister say as he closes the front door and takes off his shoe, camera dangling from his neck. He walks through the narrow hallway in front of the door to get to the kitchen.

There he sees Tayeon at the stove, cooking and a familiar face sitting at their wooden dining table, beer in hand.

"Hey." The older man said, shining a bright smile at Kyungsoo, who just bowed at him in respect.

"Kyunggie, Baekhyun will be eating with us today. Go take a shower and eat here, okay?" Taeyeon asks. Kyungsoo just nods at her and makes his way to his room.

"Still the ever quiet boy, huh." He hears Baekhyun trying to make conversation with his sister.

Baekhyun owns a club Taeyeon works in, called Eden. He used to date her for two years, until they broke up because Taeyeon needed to focus on taking care of Kyungsoo and the three different jobs she works to support them. Another reason why Kyungsoo desperately needs the money. Despite all this, Taeyeon has not been fired by Baekhyun, nor does she resign. Kyungsoo knows the two still have lingering feelings for each other, but keeps his mouth shut.

After Kyungsoo's bath, the three of them sit silently at the dinner table as they eat. The sounds of chopsticks and bowls clanging together reverberates across the apartment.

"So Kyungsoo." Baekhyun says with his mouth full of rice. God how he wishes he could tell him to close his mouth while he eats. "How's school?"

"Fine." Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun just nods.

"So." He hears Taeyeon say. "How was that customer last night?" Kyungsoo wasn't interested so he just kept on eating.

Baekhyun looked up at her. "Samuel, you mean?"

"Yeah, the regular."

Baekhyun snickered. "He was so funny. He ran around the couch naked, trying to find the TV remote." Taeyeon laughed.

"Why was he naked?" Taeyeon asked.

"Oh we were just fooling around." Baekhyun said sheepishly while picking up his can of beer to take small sips with it. Things turned awkward again when the topic got dropped and Taeyeon looking at Baekhyun curiously.

Unable to look at his sister like this any longer, Kyungsoo decided to spice things up for them. "Did you and your customer have sex?"

Baekhyun choked on his beer and coughed hard. Taeyeon started blushing and wipes her mouth with a handkerchief. Baekhyun laughed awkwardly. "What are you saying, kiddo? No no no, I just brought him up because he was too drunk to go home alone."

"Did you stick your dick in him or was it the other way around? " Kyungsoo asked, not really interested but he wanted to make topic for his sister to talk to the older man. What better topic than sex to steam to adults up into a relationship. Baekhyun looked like he had been gagged nonetheless.

Taeyeon looked at Baekhyun expectantly. "Uhh, no." Baekhyun cleared his throat. "No penetration." He said shortly, blushing.

Satisfied with his answer, Kyungsoo stood up and excused himself from the table, bringing his plate with him and leaving the two blushing adults behind.

" _Today at about 4 pm an apartment room had caught fire and burned."_ Â  The reporter on the TV explained. Baekhyun was on the couch boring holes into the TV. " _The apartment belonged to a tan skinned, 6 ft tall man according to the other tenants. The landlord said he went by Joe. The fire department suspects the owner of the apartment set fire to his own home as his whereabouts are currently unknown."_

"What's got you so worked up?" Taeyeon asked, snapping Baekhyun out of his trance. She hands him a cup of what seems to be water as she sits om the couch next to him, and he accepts it with a small "thanks".

"Nothing." Baekhyun sighed. A moment of silence passed by. "Look, about earlier-"

"No, no." Taeyeon cuts Baekhyun off awkwardly. "We're not dating." She clears her throat lightly. "It's completely normal." And Baekhyun now looks like a kicked puppy whose food was taken from.

"But I still love you." Baekhyun says softly, looking into her eyes.

Another moment of silence.

"Me too." Taeyeon whispers.

"But we can't." She says, standing up. She walks towards the kitchen. Baekhyun follows her. "We can't. I have so much on my plate. I need to take care of Kyung, I need to pay for this dirt place, I need to pay taxes, bills, banks, I have to repay that fucking loan shark my fucking parents left us with, I just-" Taeyeon rambled with tears falling down her face. "I can't handle a relationship right now."

"Then, I'll-" Baekhyun tries but Taeyeon cuts him off.

"No, I won't accept your money or help. Not anymore." Taeyeon says firmly.

Baekhyun stays silent for a moment until he grabs one of Taeyeon's palms gently and brought it up to kiss it. "I'll always wait for you." He says and he puts it down and collects his jacket as he makes his way to the front door and leave.


	9. Again.

Fuck.

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

What the hell is he supposed to do now? Fuck.

_Fuck._

__________________________________

_**8 hours earlier.** _

" _You fucking mess with me and my woman again, you're a dead man._ " Kibum's voice emits through the speaker of the camera, the video showing him pushing another guy back, the camera itself far from the scene.

" _What the fuck, dude?! I didn't do shit!?_ "

" _Like hell you didn't!"_ Kibum grabs a bat by the bleachers seats' and swings it at the poor guys' face-

"Thank you so much, dude!" Kyungsoo's camera is taken by Kibum who is admiring himself in the video. "I'm so cool!" Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes.

"I'll send to you the video after school." He says quietly.

Kibum then stands up as soon as the school bell starts ringing. "Thanks, man! You're the best!" He pats Kyungsoo's back rather harshly, which made him flinch and scowl at him.

"Yeah.." Kyungsoo diverts his sight from Kibum's back, to the baseball bat the elder had left behind on his desk. Kyungsoo sighs.

________________________________

Jongin hums to himself as he fiddles with his phone in between his hands. Music booms from under his feet, creating pleasurable vibrations.

He hears the front door of the room unlock and swing open fast. The guy must've figured his place had been broken into.

"Sam?" Jongin hears Baekhyun call. _Sam?_

Footsteps made their way to where Jongin is sitting. "Sam, just because I gave you my keys, doesn't mean that- woah Kai!" Baekhyun stumbles over himself as he notices his uninvited guest creepily sitting on his couch in the dark.

"Jesus fuck, you scared me man!" Baekhyun held his hand to his chest.

Jongin then drops a thick envelpoe onto Baekhyun's counter. "1 Billion won exactly."

Baekhyun sighs and stands back up straight. "I heard you burned down your entire apartment. You're really wilding', dude." Jongin laughs.

"What about you. And _sam?"_ Jongin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh nonononono" Baekhyun stutters. "He's a guy. His real name is Samuel and I just really click with the dude." Jongin frowns.

"So no action?"

"Not today, nope."

Jongin laughs. "So when's my new place ready?"

"I'll make sure my boys are done by tonight. Here-" Baekhyun reaches back and passes Jongin sets of keys. He then picks up the envelope and opens its content. Grinning to himself, he seals it back and waves it at Jongin. "Glad to do business with you." Jongin nods at him and makes his way out of the club.

He doesn't miss the menacing glare boring itself into his back.

________________________________

Kyungsoo opens the door to his and his sister's apartment.

A high pitched scream is followed by the loud slamming sound. Wide-eyed, Kyungsoo closed the door, placing his bag and Kibum's bat against the wall, camera still hung on his neck. He fiddled with his shoelaces, trying to get his shoes off while staring down the hallway.

He started pacing toward the kitchen, where the sound was coming from. By the time he reached the end, he froze. There, he saw Taeyeon covered in bruises and crouching with about 4 men towering over her.

"Where. Is. The. Money?!" The guy in the middle gritted his teeth.Kyungsoo faltered back to hide behind the wall of the hallway. He was buff to say the least. Tattoos seemed to cover every inch of his exposed skin, including his bald head. The other guys beside him were similar in height, all seeming to break 6 feet tall.

Their appearance screamed mob but Kyungsoo knew that wasn't the case. Before his parents went missing, they owed a lot to nasty people. From the banks, to ruffians on the street, the list of borrowing money seemed to go on forever. The loan sharks weren't an exception.

Taeyeon hiccuped. "They said." Her voice was still strong despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. "That last month was the last payment. I even have the voice message."

"Bullshit!" The guy who was holding her down tugged her hair some more and brought his fist down on her face. Taeyeon whimpered.

Kyungsoo just stood there, frozen. He knew they existed. He knew they came to them, demanding for money. He knew his sister had been paying off their parents' debt. But never once had Kyungsoo thought they would become violent.

Blood boiled through his veins, Kyungsoo could feel it at the back of his head. He clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. Then he left it unclenched. That's the first time Kyungsoo knew. He was powerless. Even if he ran in there, it wouldn't make a difference.

And yet, his sister was there being harassed. He was speechless to say the least. He took up his camera and switched it on. Kyungsoo captured the scene in front of him, slightly cringing when the shutter made a small sound, indicating the picture had been taken.

With that, Kyungsoo slowly removed himself from that spot to collect his things at the front door, including Kibum's bat and walked out of it.

Once he closes the door behind him, Kyungsoo breaks into a panicked sprint, trying to remember where the closest police station was.

________________________________

Sehun is in deep shit.

It's been a day since he had his fun with Baekhyun and Jongdae hasn't spoken to him since. Sehun felt a bit bad. Just a bit.

He was the boss of OX after all. No one can order him around or tell him what he can or can't do. But then again. But then again. But then again.

Jongdae. He was the only one Sehun could trust. After Yixing left...

After he went missing... Jongdae stayed. He helped Sehun build this place.

Sehun sighed. He was now in the OX's main building, the "office" had to be sold off because the police had suspicions after an inspection.

The main building, in fact, is the OX's mansion. Secluded from most of the city, all his boys live here with him. His trusted ones. Like a family.

Sehun sighes again when a knock on the door echoes throughout the book-filled office and a Jongdae appears behind it, holding a tray of food.

He comes in without saying anything and places the tray on top of Sehun's papers and looks up at Sehun expectantly.

"Oh-" Sehun realized. "Sorry, I.. I'll eat later, thanks." Sehun chuckles sheepishly. "Still got a lot of work."

Jongdae sighs. He takes the plate on the tray and places it on a part of the desk which was not obscured by papers. "Eat first." Jongdae said softly. Something pulled in Sehun's heart.

"I.." Sehun bites his lips. "Are you still angry?" Jongdae stands up straight opposite Sehun's table.

"I'm not angry." Jongdae says. "Upset, yes, but not angry."

"Why?"

Jongdae looked at Sehun in disdain. "I was scared shitless Sehun." A sense of realness in his voice points out his distress. Sehun opened his mouth to say something about not needing to be scared about anything but Jongdae cuts him off instead.

"No- you don't understand." Jongdae's voice rose for a bit there. "In this line of business, anything- _anythin_ g can happen. For one, you could be having the time of your life, fucking in a club, but then the building gets bombed, just because someone saw you on the street! Or maybe, you could be driving on the highway, the next thing you know, a truck fucking hits you like a home run. So, no. You don't understand. I know you're smart. I know you're strong. But you got to tell me where you're going or where you're at so I can _somewhat_ protect you."

Sehun mouth was opening and closing, he didn't know what to say. When he does try to say something, however, he gets cut off by Jongdae again.

"You fucking _know-"_ Jongdae purses his lips and sighs. He continues with a more softer voice. "You know how my parents died. Don't make me go through that again."

Sehun stares into Jongdae's eyes and looks down. He fiddles with his fingers. "... I'm sorry." Jongdae was right. The only reason he gets mad at Sehun is because he worries for him.

The next thing he knows is that he's enveloped in a hug. Sehun's eyes widened. Jongdae wasn't really big on the physical contact thing. "It's okay. I'm sorry for springing all that on you, too." Jongdae says.

Jongdae is the only person Sehun could trust.

________________________________

_"Johnny." Irene closed the door behind her._

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what, baby?"_

_"_ **_Why did you kill me?_ ** _"_

Johnny's eyes sprung open. Heart beating fast. He looks down at his pillow covers and notices wet patches on it. Probably from him crying all night.

Irene had come home earlier that day.

_"Irene, did you get it?!" Johnny happily paced down the hallway after one of his men told him Irene was being treated in the infirmary._

_There, Irene was pale, cheeks sinking in. Johnny was struck. "What the fuck?"_

_All Irene could do was try to breathe. She then continued vomiting into a bucket beside the bed she was laying on, tears stricking down her face._

_"Poisoning." Was all the doctor he hired could tell him. "We can't do anything."_

_Johnny's eyes were wide as he walked beside Irene's bed. "What happened?!"_

_All Irene could do was shake her head lightly and let out a sob._

_"Don't." Irene croaked and closed her eyes tightly just to reopen it. She lightly gasped, needing the air to speak. "Don't.. go."_

_Johnny took her small hand into his. "Don't go where, baby?!" Her eyes fluttered close. "Baby?!"_

_She reopened her eyes once again, but weakly. She coughs once, twice and vomits into the bucket._

_Johnny was confused, scratch that, he was in distraught. It wasn't supposed to end like this,_ they _weren't supposed to end like this._

_They were supposed to go to Iceland together, watch whales together. Warm each other up when it gets too cold in their tents._

_They were supposed to get married on Christmas, under a mistletoe along with Irene's family. They would eat caviar and drink wine and talk about the times when they met._

_When Irene was pushed into the freezing lake by one of her friends, followed by a Johnny punching them in the gut, and Irene crying of embarrassment. They weren't supposed to end like this._

_They weren't._

_"Irene!" Johnny teared up. "Please! Keep them open!" Irene's eyes drooped. "No, keep them open, please! Please!"_

_Irene takes one last glance at Johnny, as if to memorize his face. And her eyes closes._

_Don't go to Kai._

__________________________________

Unbelievable. **Un-fucking-believable.**

 _"Look here kid, unless you have an adult with you, we can't do anything, okay? Run along now, boy."_ The cop had said to Kyungsoo.

Unbelievable. Kyungsoo kicks a crushed can as he walks through the dark, empty park. Street lamps illuminating a path through the grass.

Kid, my ass. Kyungsoo was 16 for god's sake. SIXTEEN. It didn't help he had his uniform on. But he had evidence!

Kyungsoo huffed. He swung Kibum's bat out of irritation as he makes his way home. Stupid bat. Stupid cops. Stupid parents.

What worried Kyungsoo the most was his sister. How long had she been bearing this harrasment without Kyungsoo knowing? How long was she gonna go without telling him anything? Were they going to kill her if she doesn't pa-

A sound laughter disturbs Kyungsoo's thoughts. It came from his right. The sound of two voices comes closer. Kyungsoo thought it was just drunkards making a fuss until he gets a glimpse of one of their faces. Kyungsoo had seen the man before but he doesn't quite remember when or who he is.

Alarmed, Kyungsoo decided to hide behind a bush as they made towards the path Kyungsoo was walking in. The two men sat on a bench placed on the side of the walkway. One of them was bald with tattoos littering his skull, the other had dark brown hair and had a stubble, both of them about 6 ft tall.

Kyungsoo _knows_ he has seen them before. They looked so familiar. Kyungsoo's thoughts are broken when their conversation seemed to get louder, but he still had to really concentrate to be able to hear what they say.

Something along the lines of "swear to god if that bitch don't pay us" and a sigh. Continued by a soft "should we bring out the big guns?"

Then it dawned on Kyungsoo. He controlled his breathing and looks down at his camera. Switching it on, he goes to his recents. Going into the picture, he compares it with the two people in front of him. The brown haired man was not in the photo. But the tattoed bald man was. A newfound hate and anger runs through Kyungsoo's veins.

He wanted to shout. He wanted to ask: how long had you been torturing my sister? Looking at Taeyeon's pained face through the picture makes him swallow down his saliva hard. He turns towards the two on the bench, the brown haired man is waving goodbye to the other guy. He walks away.

Leaving the bald man behind.

Kyungsoo waits. He waits. And waits. He doesn't know what he's waiting for. He just stares at the man through the cracks of the bush. He's actually surprised the guy doesn't notice his skull being drilled in.

He doesn't know how long he's waited for. Waiting for the man to do something. But he just sits there, on his phone, drinking beer in a bottle. It must've been hours. At least, Kyungsoo thought so. He's probably just exaggerating.

But finally, the bald man gets up. He walks towards the opposite direction of where Kyungsoo was. He felt a bit disappointed. A small part of him wanted him to come closer to Kyungsoo, wanting to see what the face of his sister's worries was like.

"Hello?" The man's gruff voice gilled the empty park and Kyungsoo's heart felt like it dropped. He looks up and he takes a breath of relief. He was just on the phone.

The man seemed alarmed nonetheless. His back seemed stiff as he spoke through the phone. "Yeah, yeah. I did." He said. Inaudible sounds come from the phone. "No, I didn't. I _promise,_ I'll get it by tomorrow." By 'it' and 'today' Kyungsoo assumed it was the money him and his sister owed them.

Will they hurt her again? Will Taeyeon take Kyungsoo's money if he asks her to? How much do they have to pay before they let them go?

"Don't worry, I'll kill her if I have to." Kyungsoo's blood runs cold.

Everything came to a sudden halt.

Kyungsoo imagined his sister. Dead. He couldn't.

Suddenly, all Kyungsoo could hear was his own calm breathing. He didn't know why. He couldn't feel anything, he was glued to his spot.

His mind runs again, imagining his sister bleeding, holes through her head. He could. His calm breathing turns into laborous breaths.

Kyungsoo couldn't see anything. But he could feel his body move on it's own accord, or was he purposely doing it. He didn't know.

Kyungsoo could feet his taking a step forward, then started pacing, then running.

Kyungsoo felt himself grip whatever was on his hand harder. He forgot what it was. His vision was blurry, mind fogged. He brought it up. And he swung down. Kyungsoo felt a force, a resistance under him.

So he swung up higher, and brought it down harder.

Kyungsoo did this again. And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

All Kyungsoo wanted was for the ringing in his ears to **STOP** **.**

So he did it again. And again.

And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

By the time he stopped, Kyungsoo managed to regain all his senses, only to be met with a horrifying image. The bald man's head was completely caved in, his nose practically non-existent anymore, and blood pouring from his neck down. One of his eyes were popped out of their sockets, the other smashed in completely and his some of his teeth were chipped. It actually reminded him of the disgusting bread pudding his mom would make every family gathering. In fact he had imagine the vanilla sauce that would have been pus if not made correctly.

He pants due to exertion, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Kyungsoo covered his mouth with his hand that was less stained with blood as he gags. He tries not to vomit but the scene in front of him prevents him from doing just that.

He drops Kibum's bat, and it makes a cluttering noise. Dawning and realization comes over his face.

Kyungsoo panics.

He just _killed_ a man.

God forbid, he's a murderer. Shit, if his sister finds out. He doesn't know what will happen. Oh no. She can't find out.

Kyungsoo tries to think of multiple ways to fix this but he can't calm down. He had just murdered a man for christ's sake. I mean, he had it coming for him but still. It was his own hands that took a life.

Kyungsoo lips quiver, he doesn't know what to do.

A humming of a song stops his thought process. Kyungsoo slowly turns his head back, hair still damp with sweat, heart racing a million miles, and eyes wide. He doesn't close his mouth because he's still catching his breath.

There, stood a man, skin a bronze-like colour, stature wide and tall, wearing nothing but an all black attire. He's looking down at his phone, walking towards Kyungsoo. The humming stopped when the bronze man looked up and made eye contact with Kyungsoo.

Fuck.

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

What the hell is he supposed to do now? Fuck.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, 2 new chappy's in one go because that's how much I love y'all.
> 
> Anyways, i love the way the book is going right now! I hope y'all have an insight on what Sehun's and Jongdae's relationship is like! And how Kyungsoo behaves. Kyungsoo's character (right now at least) is really interesting to work with. If you haven't noticed, i try to give y'all the vibe of him constantly wandering  off into his own mind. So yea, he's in his head a lot. 
> 
> I think (lmao no) my writing's getting better? Anyways if y'all wanna criticize or point out any mistakes, please do! Thanks for reading, the next chapter is in the works! Ilyy~~


	10. D.O (ii)

* **Kyungsoo P.O.V** *

Kyungsoo wishes he could crawl into a hole.

 

He really did.

 

As a child, all Kyungsoo wanted was to get decent grades, become a decent photographer, earn a decent income, and buy a decent house for him and his sister to live in.

 

Never had he thought that he would be in such a scenario. Him next to a dead body, that is. The thought of going to jail never crossed Kyungsoo's mind. He was never one for rebelling or going against the law, much less killing.

 

Besides it wasn't his fault in the first place. The man wanted to kill his sister! That fact enough could make for him to be excused in court, right?

 

Yet, here he was with a stranger who was gonna call the cops on him. Only a miracle could save him now.

 

"I-" Kyungsoo tried to play off the dead body as something he found but he then realized he was covered in blood from torso up. "...Please don't tell anyone." He told the stranger.

 

Pathetic. Now, not only does he want to crawl into a hole, but he wants to bury himself in it until he asphyxiates and dies.

 

Not until the bronze-skinned stranger started laughing did Kyungsoo stop imagining the ways his sister would kill him.

 

Kyungsoo's mind drew a blank. Did he have something on his face? Or does this guy find homicide funny?

 

"Um.." Kyungsoo was thoroughly confused. Was this guy gonna report him or not? Or at least run away?

 

The stranger's laugh was high pitched, the type of laugh that would be contagious if not for this situation. It was pretty cute.

 

And now that Kyungsoo took a better look at the guy, he was really handsome. His hair was black and had an undercut. His smile was full and big. He was pretty muscular, too. Kyungsoo never thought he would even consider swinging the other way, but this stranger was _hot._

 

"Y'know." The man did his best to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand. "Instead of asking me to not tell anyone, shouldn't you _make_ me keep it shut?"

 

Kyungsoo blushed. Hard. It had completely slipped his mind that he could've just killed this man as well. "Uhh.. this isn't what it looks like." Kyungsoo shut his eyes tight, already feeling embarrassed enough.

 

The stranger cocked his head to the side. "Oh really?" He says in a mocking tone.

 

"No!.. uhh I mean I guess it was?" Kyungsoo scratched his head. "But still!" The tanned man laughed again.

 

“I like you.” He comes closer to Kyungsoo. “I suppose this is your first time?” He nods towards the dead body in indication.

 

Kyungsoo stared at him wide-eyes, still unsure what the stranger’s intentions were. “Uh, yeah.” Kyungsoo says awkwardly, side-eyeing the man.

 

“Well then.” The man huffed as he sat on the bench the now-dead-man was sitting on earlier. He crosses his legs. “Let’s get started then.”

 

Kyungsoo seems to be at an all sorts of confuse today. “What?”

 

The stranger snorted. “What do you mean what?”

 

“I mean..” Kyungsoo trailed off.

 

“You’re not that bright, huh.” The other mocked. “Do you wanna go to jail or what?”

 

Kyungsoo thought he was dreaming. It seems like God does exist after all. Well, maybe he wasn’t too pleased with Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo finally understood what he meant.

 

“...Where do I start?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

The stranger smirked. Fuck, that’s hot, too. “Smart boy.” He looks towards the limp body on the ground. “With that much blood, I doubt forensics would have a hard time identifying the guy.” And he looks at Kyungsoo who was expecting an answer from him. “A great teacher does not provide his students the answers.”

 

Kyungsoo’s shoulder sagged. _I knew it._ With that, he thinks back to all the horror movies he’s watched, which wasn’t that many. Most of what he’s watched before were those documentaries you’d find from National Geography, but that’s beside the point.

 

Blood. “So.. bleach?” Kyungsoo says, mostly to himself. When the man smiles back at him, he lights up mentally. “But where am I supposed to get bleach?” Kyungsoo asks. When he stares at the tanned man’s unimpressed eyes; _A great teacher does not provide his students the answers._ He knows this, but to get something he doesn’t have is-

 

_Oh._

 

Across the street, a convenience store. How convenient. Ha, get it. “But I’m soaked.” Kyungsoo points out his bloody school uniform to the man, who was now looking at his phone again.

 

The bronze man looked up and juts out his bottom lip, looking at Kyungsoo from head to toe. “Only your shirt, no?” He says.

 

Kyungsoo gapes.

 

The stranger shrugs. “Jail~” He says in a sing-song manner. Kyungsoo wanted to curse the gods now. They were totally missing with him. Well, he has no choice.

 

_______________________

 

_Embarrassing._

 

Surprisingly, repeating that word in his head drowns out his feeling of embarrassment. What an oxymoron.

 

The convenience store was cold. Especially with his now naked torso on display.

 

Kyungsoo grabs the bleach as soon as he sees it, grabbing the biggest bottle he could find when he thinks he needs a lot of it. He thinks of other things he would probably need. _How do I throw the body away?_ Kyungsoo grabs the biggest plastic bags he could find. _How would the body fit in the plastic bags?_ He grabs the biggest knife the store had, which wasn’t that big. He also grabbed disposable gloves.

 

When at the counter, Kyungsoo only blushed harder. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his body, he has had his moments, yes. He might have some baby fats, yes. But he was most definitely not embarrassed by it.

 

It didn’t matter to him that most of the boys in his school were mostly considered muscly. Hell, most older Korean men walks out in the sun with their nipples exposed. So, no, he was not embarrassed by it. Maybe he was more of a reserved type of person. That’s why he feels uncomfortable by this. I mean, he doesn’t even go shirtless in his own home.

 

Once he pays for the things, most of what Kibum had payed him this morning had been spent. A good investment Kyungsoo thinks. At least the loan sharks won’t be pestering for more anytime soon.

 

Kyungsoo practically runs back to the spot where he’d kill the poor guy. There, mister muscly-i-look-so-goddamn-hot-in-tight-shirts was still on his phone, scrolling down.

 

The stranger looks up at Kyungsoo and the bag in his hand but doesn’t say anything and continues scrolling down on his phone.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t make a scene of it and puts the plastic bag down beside the body and gets down to business. He takes out a disposable glove and puts it on. He tries to remember what he’s seen in those horror movies and starts peeling off the corpse’s clothes, which proves to be a hard task for Kyungsoo. But finally after struggling to strip a man, he’s left with a naked man at his disposal.

 

But he’s gotta say, this man is _tatted_. Kyungsoo grabs the bleach and pours it all over the body, trying to cement the smell into it, to get rid of the stench of blood in return. At least, that’s what Kyungsoo thinks will happen.

 

Now for the most unwanted, unanticipated part of this murder fest. Kyungsoo opens a garbage bag and leaves it beside him. Kyungsoo feels slightly bad for the dead guy. He’s about to be treated as literal garbage. Not that he wasn’t one before but like Kyungsoo said; Analogy.

 

He brings out the knife he bought and clasps his hand together in a silent prayer, hoping this dude’s ghost won’t haunt him after this.

 

He pulls the knife up, then plunges it into the corpse’s right arm, in hopes he could cut it off.

 

And wow. Kyungsoo never thought he would say this but stabbing people is _hard._ Kyungsoo literally had to use his entire strength just to pull the knife out of the guy’s shoulder. When he did, some blood splattered over his very much naked torso. He has to hold in his breath and pinch his nose because the smell of blood just makes him gag. Great, just great.

 

Trying again, he goes at it from a different angle, using the sharpest part of the knife. And it does work better than before. But to no avail. Kyungsoo still has to grunt and pull at the knife. He never thought bones would be so tough. Or maybe it was just Kyungsoo being a twink. Or maybe this dude worked out too much, Kyungsoo doesn't know. He really shouldn't sleep in biology class anymore.

 

Once he does succeed in taking an arm off, Kyungsoo is left breathless. He feels like he had ran a marathon. He notices he still has three more limbs and a head left and internally groans. He hopes no other murderous stranger walks by.

 

When he slightly shimmied closer towards the leg on the same side of the body, he follows suite and lifts his hand up but is quickly stopped by another holding it in place.

 

Kyungsoo looks up and it was the stranger that was holding his hand.

 

The bronze man crouched down next to a curious Kyungsoo.

 

“Like this.” The stranger tells him and pries the knife off of Kyungsoo’s fingers and grips it in his own.

With that, he lifted the knife, but not as high as Kyungsoo did earlier. He wonders how can a knife cut at such a short length. The guy holds it at a certain angle, and for a minute, Kyungsoo thought the knife became sharper. The man brings the knife down to the leg and starts dragging it, but not like a saw. But rather like a butcher slicing beef, and almost half of the dead person’s leg is cut off.

 

After he finishes off that leg, he moves on to the other limbs on the other side of the body.

 

“Do you do this often?” Kyungsoo asks, wide eyed, as the man finishes the left arm in a matter of seconds, which makes him flinch at the brutality.

 

The stranger faces him for a second then looks back down at where his hands are at. “Using a knife, you mean? Not that often really, I don’t really cook.” He said.

 

“No, I meant like.” Kyungsoo uses his body to emphasize what he means.

 

“Oh, hacking bodies up? Yeah, I guess.” The man says, finishing the leg. Great. Of all people, Kyungsoo had to meet a probable serial killer.

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” The handsome man smiled, placing the detached limb into a separate plastic bag. Kyungsoo blushed.

 

“I mean-” Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he means.

 

“Nah, you’re fine.” The man looked at Kyungsoo. “I bought a new house. You could say they’re in the middle of furnishing it, I guess. While that’s getting done, I’m just killing time.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the word ‘killing’, which was an obviously intended pun and Kyungsoo tried holding back rolling his eyes.

 

But Kyungsoo’s brain is dumb, and instead he does roll his eyes.

 

The dude just laughs loudly and Kyungsoo’s heart feels like it’s gonna melt.

 

The scene in front of Kyungsoo contrasted really differently. The stranger had a wide smile going on, while under him was a pile of gory mess, and Kyungsoo nearly choked when he saw the headless man spilling out pale blood left and right.

 

“Where’s the bleach?”

 

__________________________

 

Kyungsoo grunted when he puts down all the plastic bags on the sidewalk, near trash bins.

 

The stranger walks towards the porch of the house they were at..

 

“Did we really have to walk all that way?” He asks, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.That, and his back just really hurts.

 

“Unless you wanted to take a taxi with plastic bags filled with body parts, sure.” Keys clinked together as the front door to the dude's house opened. “Wanna come in?” The bronze asked.

 

Kyungsoo holds a palm out, the other still resting on his knee. “I’m good, thanks. I think my sister’s gonna be mad at me if I’m more late than I’m already am.”

 

The man shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’ll call my usual cleaners, so rest assured.” He says.

 

Kyungsoo was taken aback for a second. “You’d do that for me?” He asks the stranger.

 

Said stranger looks back at Kyungsoo in the eyes. “I like you.” He says. “Be grateful I don’t find you annoying.” The man walks up the pavement.

 

“Wait!” The stranger looks back, curious. “Um- Wha..” Ahh, this seems all too cliche to Kyungsoo. He squeezes his eyes shut for half a second. “What’s your name?” He asks.

 

The man waits a while, for what, Kyungsoo has no clue, and smiles. “You first.’’

 

 _Me..?_ “It's Ky-” Will people tell their names to people who know they’ve killed someone, though? A sudden thought crosses Kyungsoo's mind.

 

The stranger still smiles at him. _A great teacher does not provide his students the answers._ “............D.O.”

 

The tanned man smiles even wider. Not the adorable grin he was smiling a while ago. This smile was much more sinister. Mischievous. “Smart boy.” He says. Again. “Name’s Kai.” The stranger- _Kai_ says as he walks into his house, closing the door behind him. Leaving Kyungsoo staring at the expanse of the auburn coloured house.

 

.. _Kai._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, duuuuudes. Been working on a new book lately ;) and I am EXCITEDD.  
> Hope y'alls liked this chappy. Kaisoo to its max right here lmao. But oc our otp at the moment is Sekai, don't worry I know y'all want the tea ASKJAHSJAKSKAKJAK DO ANTICIPATE! Or should I say D.O anticipate ;) KMDKSNDSDKSK ILY


	11. Family.

"Sir, the car is ready."

Sehun finishes buttoning his black suit jacket. When he opens the door, Chanyeol is there waiting for him in a dark grey suit, hair swooped sideways into a coma.

They both silently walk through the long stairway of the mansion towards the two huge front doors, leading out to a porch with dark grey steps, and a field filled with dead grass.

There, an equally black Rolls Royce SUV was parked there. Around the car were about 7 other people were waiting for the two.

One of them, Bai was standing in front of the door to the back seat.

Bai was one of Sehun's highest regarded bodyguards. He was tanned and about 6'5, way more taller than Chanyeol. His body was almost like a rectangle shape, being so muscular, but his face had a nicely chiseled jawline, cheeks slightly sunken in. He had a scar running from his left ear to the top of his right eye, going through the bridge of his nose. His hair was short and pointed slightly upwards, with no hint of gel on it.

Making his way towards the car, Sehun nodded towards the others standing by to follow their boss suite.

From left to right was Crystal Hyde, K for short. She's Sehun's best techie. Really useful for firewalls and other things that needs programming. Sehun had found her in the brink of starvation in a brothel in England about 3 years ago. She had bright purple hair and huge round glasses. She was about 5'3, not to mention she's learnt to pick up Korean over the past few years but her accent is mostly still prominent. A lot of the guys made fun of her and her height for that, so she's learnt how to defend herself.

Then, it was X. He didn't like to be called his full name, so Sehun had to come up with a compromise for the guy. So now everyone just calls him that. X was mute, so he doesn't really say much. In fact, he can't say anything at all. X had a handsome and muscular face. Slight stubble, but Sehun can't complain. He was a refugee from the afghan war, so he's got his survival techniques down. He makes the weaponry and machines for Blood House.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Kyungsoo!" Kibum shouts over the piercing sound of the school bell ringing. He made his way to Kyungsoo, who was packing up his stuff, glasses hanging low. "Dude, have you've seen my bat?" Kyungsoo freezes for half a second.

"No." He said, continuing packing, not looking at Kibum.

"That's weird." Kibum scratched his head, face scrunching up in confusion. "Could've sworn I left it here."

"Maybe the cleaner took it." Kyungsoo says. Kibum tilts his head sideways.

"Maybe. Thanks, bro." Kibum pats Kyungsoo on the back as he heads out of the classroom.

Kyungsoo head jerks down to his pocket as he hears a familiar ding. He opens his phone.

_Taeyeon:_ **Soz Kyunggie, have to run late. Replacing shift in the supermarket**

_Kyungsoo:_ **S'fine.** **I'll cook dinner myself**

_Taeyeon:_ **Thanks <3 no need for me, though. Hv dinner with friends**

_Kyungsoo:_ **Np**

 

Kyungsoo sighs as he fixes his glasses and grabs his bag, making his way out of the class.

He stops in his tracks and grins to himself.

_Ding Dong!_

The familiar auburn door immediately opens. The man opposite of Kyungsoo stares at him in confusion.

"You said you don't cook." Kyungsoo lifts up a plastic bag and gives the man a small smile. "Eat something healthy for once."

Kai smiles.

\---------------------------------------

* **Kyungsoo P.O.V** *

  
"What did you really come here for?" Kai asks, setting plates down on a table. In the kitchen, Kyungsoo is placing his soup into two bowls.

"Wanted to thank you." Kyungsoo picked the two bowls up. He walks towards the table. "What else?" He says.

Kai shrugs. "Dunno. Maybe this is a whole ruse of- quote on quote 'don't tell anyone please'." Kai says.

Kyungsoo puts the two bowls down. He gestures to them. "Please."

Kai snickers and sits down.

The two start eating in silence.

"The poison not working?" Kyungsoo pokes fun at the other after a while.

Kai whines with his mouth full. He swallows it down. "Please. I've had enough poison this week to last me a lifetime." Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. Kai looks at him. "I've made my fair share of enemies." He explains.

Kyungsoo smiles. "Really though, the food alright?"

Kai smiles back at him. "Better than my mom's anyways."

Kyungsoo looks down, then back up at Kai again. "Your mom knows how to make kimchi soup, too?"

"That surprising?" Kai takes another bite.

"No." Kyungsoo replies. "Just surprised you would mention her." He says honestly.

Kai laughs. "Despite me being what I am, I really do love my parents."

Kyungsoo doesn't really want to get into Kai being a probable whole serial killer, but he's got the gist of it and puts his chopsticks and spoon down. He looks at Jongin skeptically. "That's a lie." Kyungsoo states. Kai raises an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" Kai says with a voice Kyungsoo couldn't quite place.

Kyungsoo squints at Kai for a few seconds. "Those aren't the eyes of a person that loves their parents."

Kai's smile only gets wider. "Such poetry." He says sarcastically. Jongin lets out a breath. "Hated them with a passion. My parents."

Kyungsoo sighs. "That makes two of us." They both smile sincerely at each other.

Kai breathes in and clears his throat. "Speaking of poetry, do you write?"

"What?" Kyungsoo says confusedly. Kai shrugs.

"Seems you would be good at it."

Kyungsoo takes another bite. "I'm in the photography club instead of literature, if that answers your question."

"Have a passion for it?" Kai asks.

Kyungsoo's lips mimics that of a heart and nods cutely. "I love it."

Kai puts down his cutlery and sits back. "What's so good about pictures?"

"It's not just pictures. It's a form of art." Jongin scoffs. "Really." Kyungsoo says. "Can you _imagine_ that just those 'pictures' can turn this fucked up world into something so beautiful?"

Kai's mouth stretched into a long thin line. "Well, when you say it like that." Kyungsoo's smile only got more brighter. But dims out as Kai interrupts the moment. "But in my line of business, we see more foul pictures than your goody-two-shoes butterfly-rainbow-glitter bullshit." He said with more bite to his voice than intended.

Kyungsoo just shrugs in defeat. He knew it all too well.

"In fact, you should know about the account that uses your passion to expose others dir-" Kai's eyes widen. Kyungsoo furrows his brows in confusion.

"Everything okay, Kai?" Kyungsoo looks over his shoulders to see if there was anyone there but there wasn't.

"What did you say your name was again?"

Kyungsoo was slightly taken aback for a second. "Um, it's not my real name but- D.O?"

Kai looked at Kyungsoo for awhile, then takes out his phone and turns it on. After a few clicks and a bit of waiting, Kai turns his phone Kyungsoo's way. There, Kyungsoo could see his instagram account also named **D.O.**

"Is this you?" Jongin asked.

Blushing furiously, all Kyungsoo could do was slowly nod. "Um-."

Kai mixed a scoff and a laugh together. "Well, why didn't you say that before!" He looks back down at his phone. "I'm probably your biggest admirer!" Kyungsoo just blinked at the elder. "Like, I love your work. They deserved what they got and hell, you really don't set any boundaries, do you?" Kai laughed. "Or should I say D.O you?" He laughed even harder.

Kyungsoo just looks like he could really go with punching Kai in the face for that pun. He wasn't planning to but once again, his brain is stupid and says it anyways. "Would you be mad if I punched you?" Kyungsoo scoffs.

Kai only snickers. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"I like you tenfold now." Kyungsoo points his curled fist towards Kai. He grins. "You know how to work a gun?"

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

The man let out a shaky breath. His chest was heaving in and out, like he was scared. He let in a breath and let out another shaky one. "..Mr.Oh."

"Hello, Taejun." Sehun smiles at the man. "I'm sorry I brought company." He gestures to Bai, Chanyeol, and X. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem?"

"I- please come in." Taejun says quietly, not daring to look anyone in the eye. He leads them into the dimly lit office. "I'm sorry." Taejun lets out a breathy laugh. "I haven't had the time to call anyone to clean up the place." He says. "Please wait here." He gestures towards black couches with a coffee table.

Sehun takes his seat in the middle, Chanyeol and X sitting on each of his side. Bai takes it to remain standing up, trying to survey the place.

Not even moments later, the four of them could hear people shouting from the other room. X looks at Chanyeol, who just shrugs. Taejun returns soon after.

He sits down on the couch opposite of Sehun. "I- uh." Sehun smiles at the brown haired man. "Look here." Taejun said. "I promise you, I will bring the money by tomorrow, I swear."

"Loan shark business not doing well?" Sehun asks softly.

"No, it is." Taejun says. "It's just that some of our clients haven't been paying up. We have more than 70 percent of the money, we just need a little more time." Taejun's eyes are big and shaky as he looks at Sehun.

Sehun sighs, still smiling. "You see here, time is money, Taejun." He looks at Taejun's hands. "And here you are, asking me to wait some more even though you knew today was the deadline. What are we supposed to do about this, hmm?"

Taejun looks like a fish out of water, mouth opening and shutting. Sehun chuckles. He lifts his hand above his head. Bai walks to him from behind the couch. Sehun reaches into Bai's breast pocket and pulls out a hunting knife, observing it for a few seconds. He sighs the second time and stands up.

Sehun makes his way around the coffee table to sit next to Taejun, who could be seen physically shaking. He stretches his arm behind Taejun casing his shoulders.

Sehun looks at Taejun's side profile closely and sighs for the third time that day. Sehun turns his head towards the knife in his hand then back up at Taejun.

Sehun swipes the knife upwards and cuts off Taejun's ear like butter.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!" Taejun screams, jumping off the couch and off to the floor, gripping his right ear. "SHIIIIIIT!!" Sehun places knife on the coffee table and crouches next to where Taejun was.

He turned to the ear which was still intact. "Tomorrow." Sehun whispers.

He stands up. "Let's go." Sehun says to the other three. They walk out of the office.

Taejun looks at his men who were pale in the face. "FIND THAT WOMAN. THAT TAEYEON BITCH OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS, GET THE MONEY." The other men in suits looked at him wide-eyed. "I. SAID. GO." Taejun shouts. His men disperses out one by one.

 

 

Sehun cracks his neck when Bai enters the car. "The club now, sir?" Chanyeol asks. Sehun nods, eyes closed.

"Tired?" Bai asks.

"A bit."

"We still a few more places to go." Chanyeol says, starting the car.

"I know." Sehun replies. "3 down, 2 to go."

—————————————

"Could you stop that?" Jongdae shouts over the loud music.

"Stop what?" K asks.

"That. The music."

K rolls her eyes and takes the remote of the radio. She points it to under the TV and lowers the volume. "I need it."

"For the last time, K. No one needs music that loud to concentrate."

"Hey." K throws the remote at Jongdae, who blocked it with a pillow. "You asked me to help, I'm helping." She says, accent still thick.

"And I'm grateful." Jongdae flashes her his usual mischievous cat grin. "How's it coming along, by the way?"

K sighs heavily. "Look here, dude, you've been asking that 10 times over now."

"6, actually."

"No, I haven't. This dude is clad with literal iron walls around him, there's no intel on him anywhere." K whines.

"Well, try to look harder." Jongdae says.

K whines in frustration. "Maybe if someone would just let me concentrate for just a second, maybe I would." Jongdae sighs. "Shouldn't you be doing the collecting for the big guy anyways?" K raised her eyebrows.

"The boss said he would take my place just for today." Jongdae plays with a string on the couch of the expanse of this huge living room. "Starting next month, you won't have to see my face."

K is looking at her computer and nudges her big glasses upwards. "Goodie." She says sarcastically. "Why does Sehun even want this dude's info anyways? I mean from the looks of it, he's just your average dark web hitman going big."

Jongdae sucks in a breath. "Kai's not anyone average, he's-"

"A super duper dangerous genius assassin who's evil and must be destroyed, yeah, yeah, yeah." K interrupts. "I get it." She lifts her shoulders to accentuate her point. "But the boss man is way more stronger than this douchebag. I don't see the reason he's worried over some- scum of the century."

Jongdae shakes his head. "You give the boss way too much credit."

"Credit he deserves."

"Yeah, but."

"But what." K snaps.

"But this scum, could be a threat to the boss. That's all I'm saying. I mean he found his way into the old office, who's to say he won't find this place."

"That's why we're here. To protect Sehun." K says. "Look, I'll find your stupid assassin, just turn the music back on." Jongdae smiles and walks out of the room.

"And I still think it's dumb!" K shouts loud enough for Jongdae to hear.

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyss sorry this took so long. I lost my original file. :/ Microsoft word is a biihhhh.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed today's chappy. Made new interesting characters to write about ;)  
> See y'all vv soon!!


	12. Premonition.

* **Kyungsoo P.O.V** *

Kyungsoo giggles. _Bang Bang!_ The sound of the gun shooting pierces his ears but it's still enjoyable nonetheless.

"You actually have a not bad aim." Kai says, sounding impressed. Kyungsoo smiles. Kai had brought Kyungsoo down to his basement through a secret compartment under his carpet in his living room.

Apparently, Kai had dug through the floors of his house and made stairs out of cement by himself. In the self made basement were tools Kyungsoo didn't even know existed. There were weird sickle shaped weapons, long ropes, kunais, bear traps, leather floggers, bats, spikes, basically whatever you could find in the American Horror Story- you name it- hanging off the walls. In the middle was a chair and a metal bed screwed in place. On the opposite of the wall of death, as Kyungsoo would like to call it, were shelves. Kai explained they were filled with different kinds of chemicals that you shouldn't touch with your bare hands.

All of this adds to the reason why Kyungsoo should ask what exactly Kai does for a living, but decides to put it off for later. Behind the now proclaimed torture basement, was another door. The door led to a more dirtier terrain but still had lights in it. It was a shooting range! It isn't that big, it's probably the size of Kyungsoo's bedroom, maybe a bit bigger, but still amazing.

It had multiple wooden pillars holding it up in the middle. There were dummies made of cotton and cloth hanging from the dirt wall, couple of holes punched through their heads. Kyungsoo can't say it's the safest shooting range he's ever been to. The only segregation there was between them and the dummies were tables with guns on them. Kai said he would get actual gun stands installed soon though.

"Try this gun." Kai says, taking the huge gun out of Kyungsoo's hand. It was a rather small pistol. It was a sleek black colour with a wooden holster. It was small compared to other guns here, but it had good weight, and really wasn't that heavy. Kyungsoo imagines it to be the kind of gun police or sheriffs use. He actually really liked it.

Kai points to the dummy opposite of them. "Aim for above it's head." Kyungsoo looks at Kai weirdly. "The lighter the gun is, the less power it would have. And this gun isn't that advanced." Kai says. Kyungsoo mouths an oh.

Kyungsoo closes one of his eyes and tries to aim for the dummy as how Kai said he should.

"This is your hammer." Kai points at the protruding area of the back of the gun. "You have to press it to pin the bullet into the gun to actually shoot it. After you've pressed it once, you won't need to press it again. But before that." Kai now points to the side of the gun. "This is called a side lock, you'll have to unlock it to connect the magazine to your gun. Try it."

Kyungsoo pulls the lock close and aims it at the dummy again. He pulls back the hammer of the gun. "Now pull the trigger."

_Bang!_

Kyungsoo smiles up at Kai. "I hit it's head!"

Kai smiles. "You do have a great teacher." Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out at him. "Try hitting it's arm." Kai says.

Kyungsoo takes aim again. He tries to steady his arm pointing at the dummy's left arm. _Bang!_ Ah, he missed.

"Try again." Kai takes a sip of his tea. Kyungsoo aims and takes a few deep breaths before Bang! Kyungsoo grins at Kai when the elder ruffles his hair. "Good job." Kai says. "Right now, when I say you hit a part, you hit the spot I ask you to, 'kay?" Kyungsoo nods his head.

The younger readies his position.

"Widen your stance." Kai says. "The heavier the gun is, the more you would want to stay balanced. If not the shock would just push you back." Kyungsoo nods okay. "Hit it's leg."

Kyungsoo aims high again and widens his legs more. He pulls the trigger.

"There! You got it." Kai compliments. "Try it's chest now." _Bang!_ "Eh, that's more of it's stomach but that's fine."

Kyungsoo laughs. "This is fun." He flips the gun so the barrel of the gun is in his palms instead. He lifts it up in indication Kai to take.

Kai looks at the gun for awhile, then back up at Kyungsoo. He pushes the gun back down into Kyungsoo's hand. "Keep it."

"What?"

"Keep the gun." Kai repeats.

"Why?" Kyungsoo asks.

Kai shrugs. "Use it to protect yourself."

"I can't take this, Kai."

"Sure you can. I don't use it that often. Besides I got this whole gun supply down here. Losing one doesn't mean anything to me."

"Well..."

"Look, just take it, okay. It'll make me happy." Kyungsoo looks down at the pistol in his hand and nods cutely. "Here." Kai says. Kyungsoo looks back up. Kai was holding out a box of what Kyungsoo assumes is ammunition.

Kai takes the gun and presses something on the back of it, and a part of the gun comes out.

"This-" Kai is still looking down at the gun. "Is your magazine. You put your ammo in it." Kai opens the box. "This baby can hold up 7mm bullets, so you gotta watch out for the sizes if you're ever gonna buy more of them." Kai places the bullets into the magazine one by one and slides it back into the gun as soon as he's done. "Here." Kai passes the gun and the box full of ammo to Kyungsoo. "Don't try and show it off to anyone unless you wanna go to jail, okay?" Kyungsoo nods.

"Thanks, Kai." Kyungsoo smiles.

"Don't mention it." Kai sips his tea while looking at Kyungsoo with a mysterious expression. "I'm pretty sure you'll put it to work soon."

________________________________

  
  
  


“We’re back.” Bai taps Sehun on his shoulder when he was just about to dose off. Sehun nods his head in indication.

 

The four leaves the car. X knocks on one of the two front doors of the mansion twice, then once, then twice again. Their secret code for whoever was guarding the house that day.

 

The door opens after a few clanking of keys and locks, and they were greeted by Dongjae.

 

Dongjae’s eyes crinkle in delight. “Hey guys! Welcome back!”

 

Bai gestures for Sehun to go into the house first, which he does, soon followed by the other three. “How was work?” Dongjae asked excitedly.

 

“Another time, kid.” Chanyeol says. Dongjae just pouts.

 

Dongjae is Sehun’s latest recruit. He was young, about 19 years old, 4 years younger than Sehun. He had blonde hair, piercings, tattoos. He basically looked like a rat from the street to Chanyeol. The boy lost his parents in a shooting between the GY’s and another mob. Dongjae had practically begged the boss to let him into OX after finding out they were enemies to the GY syndicate. Usually if it were normal people, they would’ve threatened them to stay away from their circle but Chanyeol doesn’t see why Sehun decided to make an exception to keep this one. There was nothing special about this kid. To Chanyeol at least.

 

“You’re back.” Jongdae peeks out from the door of the living room. Sehun pays him no mind and continues to walk up the stairs.

 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol says.

 

Jongdae frowns at Sehun’s back. “Tough night?” He asks.

 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol repeats, scratching the back of his neck. “Only two out of the five actually paid the money.”

 

“Damn. He gonna collect it tomorrow?” Chanyeol nods.

  


———————————————

 

“Ok guys have fun!” Taeyeon says to her friends. Drunk slurs of ‘don’t leave’s and ‘why do you have to go’s could be heard. Taeyeon laughs. “I have a baby brother I need to take care of!” Taeyeon shouts back.

 

She walks along a quiet sidewalk, making her way back home. She would take the bus back but she figures she could save the money to buy groceries tomorrow. Hopefully a good meal would make Kyungsoo forgive her for ditching him.

 

Taeyeon hums a small tune to herself as she mindlessly walks through the cold breeze of the night. _I wonder what Kyunggie’s up to now._ She thinks to herself.

 

After quite some time, Taeyeon finds herself at the doorstep of her apartment. Only thing is that her door is wide open. Taeyeon huffs in anger and enters her apartment.

 

“Kyunggie, why’d you leave the door open? What if someone came in!?” She shouts angrily. No response. “Don’t you ignore me, young man!” Taeyeon makes sure her footsteps are heavy and loud as she walks further into her apartment. She was gonna give the Kyungsoo the lecture of his life.

 

She walks through the corridor, making her way to the kitchen. Taeyeon notices the lights were still off. _That’s weird._ She switches them on.

 

There, four men Taeyeon recognised along with a man she’s never seen in her life with his left ear bandaged were seated causally at the TV.

 

Taeyeon gasps and tries to turn quickly to run for the door, but is stopped by a hand pulling her hair. Taeyeon screams.

 

“I went through a lot because of you, woman.” The man said pointing to his ear. “Now you’re going to fucking pay for it.”

  


——————————————————

  
  


“May I come in, sir?” Dongjae asks as he knocks on the door. A small ‘sure’ is heard from the other side. Dongjae smiles his usual goofy grin, but the bright smile is replaced by a dark blush.

 

There, Sehun stands in the middle of the big bedroom, the only thing covering him was a black towel, wrapped lowly around his waist. His hair dripping wet from the bath he had taken, chest and cheeks a full blush of pink. “What is it?” Sehun asks softly. Dongjae gulps.

 

Dongjae loved Sehun, to the point of practically worshiping him. Not ‘love’ love. Dongjae is definitely not gay, thank you very much. But rather that type of love where you respect them so much, your thoughts starts revolving around them. Dongjae believes everyone in blood house felt the same way as him. Sehun was so much nicer to him than anyone has ever been, his parents included. Definitely more nicer than that Chanyeol prick anyways.

 

“Um, you seemed very tired earlier, so I thought I would go for the collection instead of you tomorrow.” Dongjae thanks the lord he didn’t stutter. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to send a newcomer like me to be on the frontlines.” He said quickly. “It’s just that- uh, I thought it would be nice to offer.” Dongjae cringes.

 

“Sure.” Sehun says. Dongjae’s mouth stretched into a wide smile.

 

“Really? Like legit?”

 

Sehun chuckles inaudibly. “Yes. You’ll only be following though, Chanyeol will lead the collection.” He says.

 

“Thank you so much!” Sehun nods. Dongjae bows to Sehun before he closes the door. He can’t wait to see the look at dumbyeol’s face when he hears about this.

  
  
  
  


Sehun dries his head off with a hairdryer and puts on a loose t-shirt, not wanting to put on some pants. Sehun knows he should probably eat but he’s really not in the mood for it. Instead he plops down on his bed. Far too big for one person, but that’s exactly what this entire room is.

 

Sehun sighs as he pulls the white sheets over himself, trying to get comfortable in the expanse of the many soft pillows around him.

 

He stares at the ceiling for quite some time. He closes his eyes and tosses himself sideways. Then he turns another side. He kicks his blankets off. He turns again.

 

Fuck. He can’t sleep.

 

————————————————

  
  


“Sis?” Kyungsoo calls out. “The door was open!” He takes off his school shoes and loosens his tie.

 

Kyungsoo walks through the corridor to get to the kitchen, where he usually always finds her in. _Did she go to bed already?_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself.

 

Once he reaches the other side, Kyungsoo’s bag sounds a loud thud as it crashes on the wooden floor.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't wanna leave y'all with such a short chapter but I don't wanna give you the good good yet ;) So another chappy will be up this week! Be on the look out, my elves muahahaahaha. Love y'all~


	13. Kim Minseok

Kyungsoo huffs with his teeth, gripping the phone in his hand tighter. _Come on, come on._

 

 _“Heyya! This is Baekhyun! Sorry I’m probs busy at the mo-”_ Damnit.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his leg in irritation, the squeaking of the chair he was given the only sound audible from the hospital room.

 

Damn adults.

 

Kyungsoo sighs. Damn Byun Baekhyun.

  


__________________________

 * **Sehun P.O.V***

“Sam!” Baekhyun calls, wiping a glass with a cloth.

 

Sehun smiles at him as he sits at the purple-lit bar. He grunts.

 

“Rough night?” Baekhyun quirks, now wiping down another cup.

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Sehun says. “Bourbon.”

 

Baekhyun fixes a shot for Sehun and slides it to him. “I thought you said your friend’ll kill you if you snuck out?”

 

“He doesn’t have to know.” Sehun downs his drink. Baekhyun hums.

 

“Well, don’t get drunk, please.” Baekhyun pleads. “I’ve got enough trouble from Taeyeon as it is.”

 

“Your ex?” Sehun snorts.

 

“Nah.” Baekhyun says. “Her kid brother said some weird stuff and I’m kinda on her bad side right now.” Sehun laughs.

 

“Where is she, by the way?”

 

Baekhyun looks at his wrist watch and shrugs. “Should’ve been here twenty minutes ago.” He furrows his eyebrows. “She’s usually not this late.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m gonna go to the toilet for awhile.” Sehun announces out of nowhere.

 

Baekhyun snorts. “Well don’t let me stop you.” He deadpans.

 

Sehun rolls his eyes.

 

“On the way to the entrance, turn right. You know where it is.” Baekhyun says.

 

Sehun gets off his stool.

 

Sehun sighs as he leaves the bathroom, wiping his hand down with a tissue. Public toilets are so vile. Especially in a club, Sehun realised. He walks back the way he came from, passing the entrance. Sehun whistles. He never knew Baekhyun’s club was so popular. At least more than multiple dozens of people were waiting outside to be let in.

 

“Fuck you! I told you I’m here to speak with Baekhyun!” A small boy shouts from the long line.

 

“No can do, kid. You’ll have to show an ID. This isn’t a playground, go back home.” The bouncer says, voice as stoic as ever.

 

“For the last time, stop calling me a kid!” Sehun raises an eyebrow. The boy was no taller than Sehun’s shoulder. He had thickly rimmed black glasses, and was wearing a school uniform. Obviously a child. But what irked Sehun the most was the gunpowder visible on his sleeve. Though almost invisible, Sehun is familiar enough with the grey grains that he can spot them miles away.

 

Interested, Sehun makes his way to the line. He tapped the bouncer’s shoulder. “He’s with me.” Sehun says.

 

The bouncer narrows his eyes down at Sehun and huffs. “Keep your kid on a leash, damnit.” Sehun smiles. The bouncer opens the rope, nodding his head.

 

“I told you stop call-”

 

“Come on, boy.” Sehun says. The child grits his teeth but gives up and slumps his shoulder. He stands next to Sehun. The two share a moment of silent walking.

 

“Why’d you help me?” The student asked, still alarmed.

 

Sehun leaned closer to reach his ear. “Children really shouldn’t play with guns.”

 

The boy gaped at him. “How.”

 

“Your sleeve.” Sehun says. The kid looks at it instinctively. His eyes widen in realisation. He looks at Sehun, who just smiles at him. To which Kyungsoo blushes away from.

 

“Shut up.” He says simply. Sehun just shrugs.

 

“Kyunggie?!” Baekhyun shouts over the loud music from behind the bar, the moment the two stepped onto the dance floor. He purses his lips and swallows hardly, pointing Sehun to a door that leads to the back of the bar.

  
  
  
  


“It was horrible.” The child said. They were now in a storage room for immediate alcohol. The music and cheers outside were still audible but was dimmed out some. “She was beaten to a pulp. Her eyes were swollen shut. Her entire body was covered in bruises.”

 

Sehun has never seen Baekhyun this serious, he takes note. “Any idea who did this?” Baekhyun finally breathes after a while. The boy shrugs. Sehun carefully examines the other two’s faces. “Let’s go there now.” Baekhyun says.

 

“To the hospital?”

 

Baekhyun nods. “We can take my car.”

 

Kyungsoo then squints at Sehun.

 

“Ah.” Baekhyun says. “Kyungsoo, this is Samuel. Samuel, Kyungsoo.”

 

Sehun smiles and stretches his palm open. “Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, as if he was surprised by something. He carefully takes Sehun’s palm into his. “Likewise.”

 

“So, Sam.” Baekhyun butts in. “Wanna join the field trip?” He holds up his car keys.

 

————————————————————

  


“Dae.” K called. “Goddamnit, wake up!” She knocks his head.

 

“Ow!” Jongdae shouted, rubbing both his eye and his head. He blinks himself awake. “Fuck, K. What time is it?”

 

K looks at a digital clock on a bed stand next to Jongdae’s bed. “2.13.” She says. Jongdae groans.

 

“What do you want?” He whines, closing his eyes.

 

“I got a lead.” She says.

 

“On Kai?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

Jongdae sits up. “Can’t this wait till tomorrow?”

 

“Can’t actually.” K says. “The police system is undergoing maintenance right now, so I broke through it with ease. That might not happen in the morning though.”

 

Jongdae looks at her weirdly. “P-police?”

 

“Yeah.” She says like she couldn’t believe it, too. “Look here.” K places her laptop on Jongdae’s bed, sitting on it, too.

 

Jongdae furrows his eyebrows. “This is.”

 

“There was absolutely nothing on Kai except his page on the dark web, the only thing on it, an untraceable email and pictures of his hitman work throughout the years.” K says.

 

Jongdae looks from the computer to K. “But?”

 

“But there was a clue in the photos.” K continues. She takes the computer into her lap and leans back on the headboard of the bed, next to Jongdae. “I scrolled down to the very first picture he took, six years ago.”

 

Jongdae leaned forward in curiosity. “When he first came into this business.”

 

K nods. “That’s not all.” She shows Jongdae a picture. True enough a dead man’s head was showcased on a wooden floor, nothing much to see there other than the blood pooling around the severed part of the guy’s neck, eyes rolled back and tongue sticking out of it’s opened mouth.

 

K looks at Jongdae. “Do you see it?” She asks.

 

“Uhh, I guess I do.” K rolls her eyes.

 

“Not the head, ding dong. Look at the wall behind it.”

 

Jongdae surely is looking at it. He shrugs. “I don’t know it looks like a normal wall to me. Beige, boring, frames hanging in a normal house, normal framed boring old wall.” K knocks his head again.

 

“Ow!”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about.” She says.

 

“Boring old wall?”

 

“No, you fucking idiot. The frames!”

 

Jongdae squints at the pictures again. “Uhh. There’s a medal in one of it. Ooh, you mean the children’s drawings?!”

 

K makes a loud sound of disapproval. “You were right the first time. And that’s not any ordinary medal.”

 

“How so?”

 

K goes to google a picture. “That’s the  Korean Badge of Honour.” She shows the exact same medal as the one in the blurry image of a frame.

 

“You mean, like when a cop does something good for the country kinda medal?” Jongdae asks.

 

“Yeah.” K says. “But nobody receives it at a random, they’ll have to make an impact on the country itself.”

 

“That’s what I said.” Jongdae pouts.

 

“Yeah, but I said it better.” K says. “This photo was posted on 8th of April 2013. That means someone must’ve received this badge around that time.”

 

Jongdae nods. “But how do we know whether the medal is received around that time?”

 

“Look at the other frames.”

 

“...The paint around them are chipped.” Jongdae realises. “Except the spot with the frame with the medal in it.”

 

“That means the paint chips easily.” K nods.

 

“Which means the medal was recently put there at the time.”

 

“I checked the police database around the span of December to May. Nobody else in Korea received the reward around the time except one person.” K explains.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

K goes back to the tab with the police’s information in it to show a file with picture pinned on it. “Kim Minseok. He was a renowned detective at the time and he made a drug bust that cut down Seoul’s drug influence by 30% that year. And-” K highlights a number with her mouse. “Look at how old he is this year.”

 

“30 years old?”

 

“That’s right. You said Kai looked like he was around his twenties, right?”

 

Jongdae nods. “Which means-” His eyes widen.

 

“Which means we’ve found our hitman’s brother, baby.”

 

——————————————————

  


“Well, that was pretty uneventful.” Sehun says as he exits the car.

 

“A bit anticlimactic.” Kyungsoo agrees.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, walking into the hospital without a word.

 

“Her room is on the 5th floor.” Kyungsoo says when they enter the elevator. The ride up was silent, awkward even, Sehun thinks. Kyungsoo leads the way to his sister’s room.

 

The three reaches said room as a nurse walks out of it. Kyungsoo’s expression turns from confused to happy. He then practically runs into the room, the elders walking behind him.

 

“She’s awake!” Kyungsoo announces. Taeyeon was still adjusting to her surroundings when Baekhyun came around to the side of the bed that was not occupied by Kyungsoo.

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun says softly, smiling.

 

“Hi.” Taeyeon replies, almost inaudibly. Bandages were wrapped around her eye, just as Kyungsoo had said. There were bruises littered over her arms, which were visible, some forming around cuts that had been sewn up. She also had a busted lip, which Sehun thinks must hurt like a bitch.

 

Taeyeon looks at Sehun who was leaning against the wall and lifts up her palm, which Sehun returns with a smile.

 

“Who did this to you?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“I-” Taeyeon cringes as pain bloomed over her back when she makes the hospital bed move into and upright position, so she could sit up and face them properly. “I think it was the loan shark guys.” She says, embarrassed. Sehun looks at her, more interested.

 

“You think?”

 

“Yeah.” Taeyeon says. “There was another guy I’ve never seen before.”

 

“What did he look like?” Baekhyun jumps in.

 

“...I can’t remember.” She furrows her eyebrows.

 

Baekhyun stared at her. “She has a mild concussion.” Kyungsoo explains. Baekhyun mouths an ‘ _oh’._

 

“But-” The two snaps their head, facing her. “I- I remember the guy.. uhh had bandages around his ear.”

 

“Bandages?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“Yeah, he looked like he didn’t have an ear at all.” Taeyeon said. “I think he was their boss, he kept ordering them around.”

 

“Did he say anything to you?”

 

“He said, ‘you’re gonna pay up our debt’ or something like that, I don’t know. But he told me that I have to pay 200 million won to him by tomorrow and if not..” She trails off.

 

“If not?”

 

“If not, he’ll ...kill me.” She says in a whisper, biting her lip to cover her nervousness.

 

Sehun hums.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa~ so updateee; exams a bitch and im probably screwed but what's new  
> Stream beautiful goodbye, lovelies~ see y'alllllllll <3


	14. Highly-functional Sociopath.

K sits on a bar stool, placing her oatmeal on the high counter, facing the kitchen. She pulls back the sleeves of her sweater, hiking her round glasses up. The dull morning shine of the sun penetrates the full wall windows, lighting up the modern, sleek, white kitchen. She grabs her spoon and starts eating.

 

“You’re up early.” She hears Chanyeol opening the fridge but doesn’t look up and continues chewing.

 

“I guess.” She says. Chanyeol practically slams the fridge door close, which causes her to look up. “On period much?” K says sarcastically.

 

Chanyeol huffs. “Fucker slept on the job last night.” He says angrily, but still in a normal tone, ripping open a pre-made salad bowl near the stove, back to K.

 

“You guys shouldn’t be too hard on him.” K says. “He’s still new. He’ll get the hang of it.”

 

Chanyeol turns around and rolls his eyes. “Great advice, Krys. Do that and get us all killed.” He leaves the kitchen.

 

K purses her lips. He wasn’t wrong.

 

“You guys should really learn to get along.” A voice could be heard behind her.

 

K gasps and laughs at the same time. “You’re back!” She gets off the stool to run and hug her best friend.

 

“Glad to see you too, girl.” Marilyn laughs.

 

“How was Mexico?” K asks.

 

“Ugh, fucking horrible.” She replies. Marilyn was also picked up in the brothel by Sehun, the same time he brought K into the family. Only thing was that Marilyn was everything K was not.

 

Her full name is Marilyn Green. Being this syndicate’s best assassin, she had both brawn and beauty. She was so skilled that she could do anything, literally anything between sniping, martial arts, melee combat, whatever the situation. Marilyn had beautiful dark skin, her hair was naturally curly and stopped at the below shoulder length. She was wearing her usual body tight suit, the one she wears whenever she’s on duty.

 

A loud yawn and scratching was heard from behind them. “Oh, when’d you get back, Mare?” Jongdae says mid-yawn, tears visible in the corners of his eyes.

 

Marilyn laughs. “Missed you too, Dae.” She stretches out her arms and hugs Jongdae, which was returned.

 

—————————————————

 

Marilyn knocked on Sehun’s office, a file in hand, anxious to meet her boss in a while.

 

Jongdae and K both follow her into the room.

 

Sehun was writing something down on a whole stack documents when the three walked in, clad in his usual attire of a business suit. He would never wear anything demeaning that would make him lose some of the respect his men have for him.

 

“Long time no see, sir.” Marilyn places the file on another stack of papers that were put to the side on her boss’ desk. “A report on everything I found in Mexico.” She says.

 

Sehun nods, still focusing on the paper underneath him. “What about the drugs.” Sehun asks.

 

“I’ve found the people who stole them.”

 

“Killed?”

 

“Just as you asked, sir. The complicated details are in the file.” Marilyn says.

 

Sehun nods again. “That would be all. You may leave.”

 

Marilyn purses her lips and nods, slightly disappointed. She had been gone for 2 months. She had been hoping for some kind of affection or approval from the man sitting in the chair.

 

K looks at Marilyn and signals her the door. They walk towards the exit but stops when Sehun says something.

 

“It’s good to have you back, Marilyn.” Sehun is still jotting things down on paper, yet Marilyn thinks she could squeal in delight any moment now. The three walk out.

  
  
  
  


Sehun walks down the stairwell, on the way to the kitchen, and spots a sleeping Dongjae at the entrance.

 

Dongjae was slumped on the black door, shotgun tucked under his crossed arms.  He walks towards the younger and squats to tap him on the shoulder, rousing him.

 

Dongjae blinks himself awake and stares at Sehun, not registering the presence of his boss until-

 

“Ah!” He jumps up, placing his hand to his chest.

 

“Sleeping on the job?” Sehun pans.

 

Dongjae’s mouth was dropped open slightly, eyes widening when he looks down to the gun in his grasp. “I- I’m so sorry, I-” He stutters.

 

Sehun smiles. “It’s fine.” Dongjae blushes. “Care to join me for some breakfast?”

 

Dongjae’s eyes widen again, this time in surprised delight. “I- I would love to.”

 

Sehun nods and stands up again, smoothing down his business slacks, turning away from him. Dongjae continues just sitting there, acting like someone just offered him a million dollars, cheering in silence.

 

Sehun clears his throat. “I don’t think we can eat on the floor.”

 

Dongjae snaps his head towards Sehun. “Ye- yessir!” He stammers as he stumbles onto his feet.

 

________________________________

 

* **Kyungsoo P.O.V** *

Kyungsoo's alarm blares, causing him to stir awake. He cracks open one eye and is immediately hit by a bright light. He looks to the side and sees a window open. That's weird. Kyungsoo never opens his windows.

Someone whistles. "Best student of the year, damn." Kyungsoo all but screams from the top of his lungs.

"KAI?!" Kyungsoo shouts/asks, sitting up straight.

"In the very flesh." The intruder bows not-so-elegantly.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Kai shrugs, frowning. "I mishhed chu." He says in a cutely(?), Kyungsoo doesn't even know what to call it, voice, as he plops down onto Kyungsoo's desk chair, rolling it to face him.

"Thought you might want this back." He holds something he picks up from Kyungsoo's desk, a bottle.

"That's.."

"You left it at my place last night." He passes the bottle to Kyungsoo. "Wouldn't want you to get.. all dehydrated and shit in school."

Kyungsoo looks at the bottle in hand. "I'm not planning to go to school today."

"Oh?" Kai acts unusually nonchalant.

"My sister's in the hospital." Kyungsoo explains.

"What for?" Kai looks around Kyungsoo's desk, touching whatever he could see.

"She.." Kyungsoo trailed off when Kao lifted up his camera, surveying it. He stares at the bottle then up looks at Kai. "You're not here just to give me back my bottle, right?" Kyungsoo asks.

Suddenly, the air in the room became more heavier. Kai snaps his neck away from the desk to Kyungsoo and smiles. The elder's mouth opens slightly, then shuts close, then open again. "There is a boy named Kim Kibum in your school, right?"

Kyungsoo looks at him. "..yeah."

"Well, see, his daddy is a super rich lawyer dude and my client needs some really important documents from him."  The elder says.

 _So that's the reason Kibum's a self-centered A-class jerk_. Kyungsoo deciphers the situation for a moment. He looks at the man in front of him, who has continued touching things on Kyungsoo's table.

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. He's been acting weird all morning. Just then, the younger remembers. Kai is a criminal.

Lawyers, jail.

Kim Kibum, Kyungsoo.

Kai, money.

_Kibum. Kyungsoo._

Then, it dawns on Kyungsoo. Kai was also a self-centered A-class jerk. "Meaning to say, Kibum's dad is a lawyer who's working a case against a criminal, who hired you, and has evidence to prove him guilty to send him to jail."

Kai looks up to think and nods his head slowly. "That about sums it up."

Kyungsoo looks down at the bottle in his hand. He felt like choking. ".....it was all a ruse, wasn't it. An act."

"Now, I wouldn't call it a _ruse_ per se."

"You were trying to gain my trust so you could use me to get what you want."

"It's good money." Kai shrugs. "Just for stealing some dumb papers." Kyungsoo felt like vomiting now.

Kyungsoo scoffs, pushing his blankets off of him. "What's your deal, Kai?!" He stands up. "Don't you feel any type of guilt?! Or at least feel bad for trying to _manipulate_ me?"

"It's not like you're any better."

That shut Kyungsoo right up. "I-.. you-" Kyungsoo closes his eyes. "Did you plan this all along? Was our meeting planned?"

"No." Kai says. "Like I told you, I was killing time." He then stands up and closes in on Kyungsoo, forcing the younger to look up. "I may be a lot of things. But I'm no liar." He says softly.

Kyungsoo grits his teeth and forces a glare. "Then how much do you know? I didn't even tell you where I live, how much do you know about me?!"

Kai sighs, not looking at Kyungsoo in the eyes. "Do Kyungsoo, 16 years old. Attends Seoul's Performing Arts High School, a member of the photography club- now I _may_ have accidentally read that as pornography but that's besides the point- He has no friends but would occasionally be seen hanging out with Kim Kibum, my current client's enemy's son."

Kai paused there, as if to show his ingeniousness. "Legal guardian is his sister, his parents are divorced and their whereabouts are unknown, the police are still investigating that, won a best student award last year. No criminal records, never broke a rule at school, in other words, goody-two-shoe, broke his ankle once riding a bicycle, so on so forth, yada yada yada. Boring, boring, _boring_." Kai practically vomits out the words. "Our meeting was completely coincidental. I was lucky." He lifts up his hands.

Kyungsoo huffs, plopping back down on his bed. "And to think I could trust you."

Kai shrugs. "Funny you would consider trusting a murderer, too." Also, plopping down back on Kyungsoo's desk chair.

The younger scoffs. "People have hearts, even murderers. You're just a fucking monster."

Kyungsoo spits.

"I would prefer, highly-functional sociopath." Kai butts in.

"Where did that even come from, anyways?!"

Kai molds into the chair. "I'm a hitman. Assassin in a colloquial term, if you'd like to put it that way."

Kyungsoo just gives him a dirty look.

"It means that people hire me to-"

"I know what it fucking means, ok?!" Kyungsoo huffs for the nth time that day.

"Awe, come on. You gonna act all depressed and grumpy now that you found out I was just using you to get into your only friend's dad's pants?" Kai mocks.

"Wouldn't be the first time. I'll get over it." Kyungsoo doesn't even pretend to hide his disappointment.

"Someone else really tried to get you into Kim's pants?"

"What? Ew, no. I meant the betrayal part." Kyungsoo's face morphed into that of disgust. Kai mouths an 'ah'.

"So." Kai trails.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll go to school and get all up and personal with Kibum." He stands up, going to get ready.

"What's the catch?" Kai calls more loudly.

Kyungsoo looks back at him and smirks. "A bunch of loan sharks beat my sister to a pulp last night. Keep her safe."

Kai raises an eyebrow. "Sure." A pause ".. I guess. But where's her hospital?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Find out yourself." He opens the door of the toilet connected to his room. "If she's dead, I'm burning the papers!" He shouts.

The elder sighs. "You gotta work the money's worth, Jongin." He says quietly to himself, crawling through the window.

—————————————————-

 

Dongjae’s cereal plops back down into the bowl from his spoon. “Excuse me? I-I’m so sorry.. I uhh, I couldn’t quite catch that.”

 

Sehun smiles. “Later at the collection, kill everyone you see.”

 

Dongjae doesn’t breathe for a second. “Bu- but can’t… Chanyeol.. O- or Bai kill- I mean why even choose me, I have horrible aim!” He stammers.

 

“That’s fine. They’ll be right in front of you, you won’t need to squint hard.”

 

“But- but my aim is _really_ bad. You can ask X! He knows just how bad it is.” Dongjae laughs awkwardly, looking down at his cereal.

 

“So.” Sehun closes in on Dongjae on the opposite side of the table, looking up to catch Dongjae’s eyes. “You won’t do it?”

 

Dongjae stammers, not knowing what to say, mouth opening and shutting like a fish. He nods his head quickly. “I- I never said anything a-about not doing it.”

 

Sehun smiles. “Glad to hear it.” The elder stands up. “Well, I would love to continue this conversation, but I have work to do, so if you’ll excuse me. I’ll tell Chanyeol about this arrangement, so you won’t have to worry about that.”

 

“Yeah..” Dongjae trails off.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Taejun won’t be there by the time you get there.” Sehun arranges a fresh stack of papers on the side of his table.

Bai, X, and Chanyeol looks at him in confusion. “O…..k? Um.” Chanyeol pans. The three looks at each other, dumbfounded. “Umm, how do we know he’s not gonna be there, again?”

 

“He’ll run away with the money.” Sehun places files in a drawer under him with a loud huff. “He beat up a woman last night, asking for her money, he knows they won’t get it in time, so the only thing a coward like him could do is run away.”

 

X furrows his eyebrows as he looks at Bai, who just shrugs emotionlessly.

 

“Then what’s the point of going there if he’s not there?”

 

“For the rest of his crew.”

 

“And what’s the point in that?”

 

Sehun sighs. “They would go in a rampage if they found out their boss ran away with their money, leaving them with a debt of 340 mil.” Chanyeol blinks fast. “At most they’ll become a liability to us. It’ll be effective if we could shut down the virus before it spreads.”

 

“So we kill them.” Sehun nods.

 

“Dongjae will handle that part.”

 

Chanyeol laughs. “What can that scrawny kid do? I doubt he’s even murdered someone before.”

 

Sehun looks up at the tall man and smiles wickedly.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “..... _Oh._ Well this is getting _interesting.”_  He claps excitedly, now smiling a wide grin.

 

“See to it he does the job.”

 

“And if he doesn’t?” Bai finally says after a long time of staying silent, X seemingly interested in the topic, as well.

 

“Kill him. Dismissed.” Sehun says simply, with a flick of his hand.

 

The three filter out the room one by one with Chanyeol bouncing while gripping Bai’s shoulders with streams of _“can I do it? I wanna do it”._ Sehun shakes his head.

 

______________________________________

 

The drive was a quiet one.

 

Dongjae, Chanyeol, and X were seated at the back while Sehun was in front with Bai driving. Dongjae was still a nervous wreck, palms sweaty as the weight of the gun nestled comfortably in his vest. He’s never killed a man before. Dongjae knew what being part of the mafia insinuated, but he hadn’t expected it to be so soon. Dongjae lets out a breath after taking in a long one. The people he’s gonna kill are bad people. Bad people. That made him relax somewhat.

 

“Here, sir?” Bai’s voice makes Dongjae jump up in his seat. Chanyeol cackles beside him. Okay, maybe he’s not that relaxed, after all.

 

Dongjae looks out the window and sees a hospital. “Yes. I’ll be back on my own so don’t bother coming here after.” Sehun’s voice makes Dongjae look at him instinctively.

 

His boss walks down the car, fixing his tie as he does it and shuts the door close.

 

“What’s he gonna do there?” The youngest of the now-four people ensemble sounds out.

 

Chanyeol snickers. “Pick your words carefully, kid. It may be your last.”

 

Dongjae sticks his tongue out in rebuttal. X actually huffs a small laugh for the first time in a long time.

  
  
  
  


Sehun walks through the halls of boring green and white walls with boring green elevators. He sighs as he looks at his watch. So much time wasted on one man. Taejun was going to get the beating of his life, if anything. The elevator dings when Sehun steps off of it, looking for the same room the small boy named Kyungsoo led him to the other time.

 

Of course, formalities being formalities, Sehun knocks on the hospital room’s door before entering. The mob boss was no prude, barging into a woman’s door like that, even if said woman was most probably asleep.

 

Though, he had not anticipated the man sitting next to the bed, newspaper in hand, when he opens the door. He could tell that the other was equally as surprised by the slight widening of his eyes as he stares at Sehun. The two freeze.

 

“...Kai.” Sehun breathes out.

 

Jongin could only sit there to curse fate.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISEEEEEE!!! huehuehue I'm in a good mood rn.  
> ALSO FUCKING LISTEN TO PAPER CUTS BY CBX ISTG  
> I cri everi tim :'D It's so goddamn gOOD. lOOK ForWArd tO ThE nEXt cHApter GAAHHHH SEKAIIIIII. LOVE Y'ALL AERIS SOMAJ <3333


	15. A/N

**A/N**

 

**Hi guys, so. There's a reason why I've been putting off the book for a while now, BUT WAIT!**

 

**I have no plans to stop or discontinue Blood House. I love it way too much.**

 

**So**

 

**There has been some technical difficulties. Mainly due to my writing techniques. I realized the way i write the story has conflicted with it majorly.**

 

**IMPORTANT!!**

 

**So you know this story is about the Mafia in Korea and all that cool jams.**

 

**So, of course, there's bound to be a lot of aliases and nicknames.**

 

**E.g: Kai, Samuel, D.O, etc.**

 

**So, because this story is written in 2nd person perspective, some of y'all have noticed that, in their thoughts, they've addressed the other by their real name, even though they're not supposed to know it.**

 

**I am so sorry for the confusion y'all. This is a complete mistake on my behalf. I will go back and edit the chappy's place perspectives properly.**

**(Y'all can go back after i edit to see what i mean)**

 

**For you newcomers, y'all are lucky (by exo) but for those who has been reading thus far, UwUs.**

 

**Once again so sorry y'all.**

 

 

 

**BUT. New update coming soon. :))**

 

**edit; everything has been edited and updated with the correct format as of 23/5. You may continue reading :))**

 


	16. Coward.

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

Sehun sighs. “This won’t do.” He mumbles to himself. He brings his hand to the inside of his suit jacket, drawing out a gun slowly and cocks it as he aims it directly at the man on the chair. “I’m working right now, so I suggest you to be out with it.”

 

The assassin lifts both his arms in easy defeat. 

 

Sehun raises an eyebrow.

 

“This woman dies, it’ll be over my head.” With that Sehun puts the gun back in the vest inside his suit. Kai tilts his head, both arms still up. “I assume my intentions don’t conflict with yours?” He smiles cheekily.

 

“Pyo Taejun. He ran away with the money he owes me and the amount is something I can’t simply overlook.” Sehun says.

 

“I see.” Kai’s arms fall back down as quickly as they came up. Sehun could barely hear when Kai whispered under his breath as he sat up straight.  _ The boy did say something like that happened.  _ “What makes you so sure he’ll come here?”

 

Sehun slowly looks down at the woman on the bed. “Because he’s greedy.”

 

Kai breathes out a laugh. “Such a vague conclusion. And what if he doesn’t come?”

 

“He will.” Sehun walks towards the foldable chair in the room. “Move away.”

 

Kai eyes widen in confusion. “Wha-”

 

“My legs hurt from standing too long.”

 

Kai scoffs in amusement. “Ar- are you a princess or something?”

 

Sehun places a hand on the hitman’s shoulder. “Oh please, the floor misses you.” He says sarcastically. “Now move.”

 

Kai huffs in defeat as he gets up from the chair to let the other sit and takes his place, leaning against a wall.

 

“What happened to Johnny?” Sehun asks, crossing his legs on the chair.

 

Kai shrugs. “Why do you need to know?”

 

“You don’t need to ask.” 

 

Kai huffs. “Look here.” Kai walks towards the chair, bringing his hand to rest on a corner, bending down some to look at the mob boss in the eye. “You.” He said in a voice so small, one would have to strain to hear it. “Do  _ not _ order me around.” His face comes impossibly closer to Sehun’s. “And I won’t be tempted to drive a syringe down into your eye.”

 

Sehun looks up at Kai and resists the urge to kick him in the dick. “Don’t try to think for a second you can threaten me, Kai. Or you’ll regret it.”

 

“Oh no, I’m not.” Kai pulls out a silver revolver and points it at Sehun, the barrel slightly touching Sehun’s lips due to the close proximity. “But this gun is.” He cocks it. 

 

Sehun’s eye twitched in irritation. “ _ Bite  _ me.” Sehun grabs the gun’s body and guides it to his mouth as he bites the barrel down, and god, if that isn’t the hottest thing Kai has seen in his life, he doesn’t know what is.

 

Kai attempts to pull the gun out of Sehun’s mouth but Sehun only bites the gun harder, holding it in place. As if to say ‘ _ I dare you’.  _ He grips the gun hard, really tempted to drive a bullet down the mob boss’ throat.

 

Kai pulls the trigger.

 

________________________________

 

* **Kyungsoo P.O.V** *

 

Kyungsoo tapped his foot as he waits on the porch uncomfortably with a mask covering his entire face, a familiar metal bat in hand. He’s sweating in the heat but figures this was the fastest way to deal with this. Kyungsoo looks up and down and doesn’t spot any cameras. So much for being in a rich family. He grunts and taps the doorbell again, hand on the bat getting tighter.

 

Finally, _finally_ the door swings open. “Ye-” _Donk!_ Damn, metal bats really do pack a punch, Kyungsoo thinks to himself. He figured Kibum would wear a huge bruise to school tomorrow but Kyungsoo really couldn’t care less.

 

Kyungsoo dragged Kibum’s unconscious body indoor and shuts the door behind him.

 

He saunters into the living room, then upstairs, wondering where Kibum’s dad’s office was. He distinctly recalls Kibum saying no one’s at home in the evening besides him, so Kyungsoo should be fine for now.

 

He reaches a wide hallway with a single door between it. Opening the door, Kyungsoo realises this place must be it as there was an office desk in the middle of the room. He lifts his makeshift beanie mask so it clings onto his forehead, hair sticking to it with sweat.

 

The room was dishevelled and messy. There were papers littered everywhere, obviously unkept. It didn’t take Kyungsoo long to figure out where the file Kai was talking about was as it was in the only place kept organised.

 

He crouched behind the table. Under it were three file cabinets labelled ‘Unsolved’, ‘Solved’, and ‘Discarded’. Kyungsoo believed they refer to the crime cases Kai was talking about. 

 

He attempts to pull one of the drawers open.

 

Kyungsoo cursed. “Shit.” He said under his breath. Of course it wouldn’t be so easy, he thought. The cabinets were all locked. He stands back up and looks left and right, thinking of the possible places it’s key could be. It could be with Kibum’s dad. No. Kyungsoo had to think positive.

 

He searched throughout the room. Rummaging the papers and cupboards, but to no avail. He had found a set of keys, but none of them fit the cabinet’s. Kyungsoo scratches the back of his head. 

 

He walks through the entire house, high and low, ransacking the master bedroom. In the end, Kyungsoo found nothing but another key that belonged to a car. He sighs and realizes that Kibum’s dad really must have took the keys with him.

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips and tries to think of a solution. He could just bring the entire cabinet with him to Kai but figures that would be much too unconventional or..well, if he fails then it’s back to the drawing board.

 

Kyungsoo goes to the kitchen, passing Kibum’s sleeping body warily and grabs the thinnest pair of chopsticks he could find. He recalls Baekhyun doing this as some kind of joke when Kyungsoo was taking a shower, which of course Kyungsoo beat him up for it.

 

He kneels back in front of the cabinet and places the chopsticks on either side of each other in the keyhole. He doesn’t think it should work like this, so he pushes them in until they stick completely inside. He fumbles with them, moving it clockwise and anti-clockwise but it still doesn’t seem to work. Fuelled with frustration, and about to give up, Kyungsoo pushes the chopsticks with a grunt and he hears a click sound.

 

He pulls the chopsticks out smoothly and opens the cabinet with ease. He lets out a sigh of relief. He puts the chopsticks in his pocket, making a mental note to burn them later. 

 

There weren’t that many files, to Kyungsoo’s surprise. There were about 6 or 7 evidence files, Kyungsoo doesn’t know. He didn’t know exactly which file Kai wanted, so he resorts to taking them all with him. He’s sure Kai would be more happy with that, too. 

 

Kyungsoo gets up, ready to leave, but suddenly he stills.

 

He stares at the bottom cabinet, labelled ‘Discarded Cases’, thinking about how much it intrigues him. He sighs and shrugs. He’s got time. He kneels back down and grabs the chopsticks. Just as he remembered before, he shoves them in violently and wiggled them around, unlocking said cabinet a lot faster than before.

 

This one, unlike the other, was filled to the brim with files. What has Korea come to, Kyungsoo thinks.

 

Among all the mustard coloured files, was a black one, right at the back. Furrowing his brows, Kyungsoo takes it into hand and opens it with interest.

 

He mutters under his breath as he reads the description of the case on the bottom of the page. “Dropped..under charges of murder...arson...weaponry..drug cartels..due to the lack of evidence..What the fuck?”  _ Lack of evidence my ass.  _ Kyungsoo thinks to himself.  _ If he was accused of such things he would be in jail before he could even go into trial. Unless they bribed someone.  _ Kyungsoo’s jaw was slightly clenched. He turns over to the next page.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

 

——————————————————

 

_ Click! _

 

Kai sighs as he slides the gun out of Sehun’s mouth after a while. He pushes himself up with his palm on the armrest of the chair to stand up straight. “The girl who followed him like a puppy was apparently his fiancé. I killed her so he’s probably busy mourning or some shit.”

 

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it.” Sehun smiles.

 

Kai laughs, returning to lean on the wall. He shakes his head. “You’re fucking crazy, Oh Sehun.” He looks at him. “You didn’t know the gun wasn’t loaded, did you?”

 

“If I was so easily killed, I would’ve died a long time ago.”

 

Kai scoffs. “Please, I might actually place Russian roulette on your kink list.” Sehun winks at him to which Jongin made a squelching sound.

 

Kai’s head snaps towards the door when he hears feet padding down the hallway.

 

Sehun stares at Kai in confusion. “What’s wrong?” Kai stays silent as he points his ear towards the door.

 

“Different footsteps. Not this floor’s nurse.” Kai says quickly, walking over to the front of the door to place himself on it. Kai had been sitting in this room for hours and no one but the nurses had walked past by until now. 

 

Sehun stands up. “Need me to do anything?”

 

“Sit there and look pretty.” Kai’s eyes are fully fixated on the door. He could hear heavy footsteps walking towards this way. Sehun blushes lightly as he sits back down to watch the assassin in action. 

 

Kai switches the lights off to conceal him and Sehun, well him mostly. The only light in the room now comes from the window across the room. Kai side-eyes the handle on the door when he moves behind it. Whoever opens the door might hit his face but that’s fine, he thinks.

 

The handle moves. It stays in that position for a minute, then two. It seems the guy was contemplating his actions. The door creaks open. Kai stares at it, waiting for the person come in.

 

The door opens wide enough for Kai to catch it naturally with his hand. The footsteps continue into the room and true enough, there is a man, the same height as Kai, carrying a briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. Taejun freezes when he registers the presence of the very man he’s been running away from as Kai silently closes the door behind him.

 

He doesn’t notice a Kai but is jaw-dropped at the sight of Sehun. In panic, he turns around to make way for the door, but his face is met with Kai’s chest and he stumbles backwards onto his buttocks, briefcase making a loud rattle noise in the process.

 

“I-” Taejun gasped. Entire body, shaking.

 

Sehun stares at Taejun from the chair who quivers backwards in fear.

 

“Look!” Taejun lifts up the hand holding the briefcase, eyes flitting from Sehun to Jongin, then Sehun again. He reaches into his pocket, Kai eyeing his hand closely. He brings out a key and uncuffs the metal on his hand, causing it to hang off one side of the briefcase. Taejun slowly gets up and sticks himself to the wall. “I’ll give it to you! Please just let me go.” He holds out his hand, gritting his teeth.

 

Kai raises an eyebrow, face concise as puts his hand over his pocket. 

 

“I’ll give it to you, damnit!” Taejun shouts unsteadily staring at Kai’s hand. He grits his teeth until it bleeds. He looks at a Sehun in the eyes. “I’ll give the money back, I swear.” Taejun was sweating profusely and the only thing Sehun could think was how ugly the man looked at the moment.

 

Sehun opens his mouth slightly, about to say something until-  _ bonk! _

 

Kai hit Taejun’s bandaged lopped off ear with the hilt of his unloaded gun and the man hit the floor hard. Taejun couldn’t scream from the top of his lungs because by then, Kai ripped Taejun’s shoe off his foot, peeling off his socks in the process and stuffed it in his mouth.

 

Taejun couldn’t even spit it out either because Jongin had covered his mouth by holding his face with his palm. Kai pulled his head back up and pummeled it back down to the floor, Taejun’s shouts muffled.

 

“You know, I hate it when they whine.” Kai spits. He brings Taejun’s head up again and forces it down, using the momentum to stand up straight again, leaving Taejun whimpering on the floor.

 

Kai walks to where Sehun was sitting. “Off.” He says.

 

Sehun glares up his way. “I told you n-” Kai grabs Sehun’s chin and tips it upwards.

 

“ _ Off, _ sweetheart.” Shivers were sent down the boss’ spine, knees bucking. He swallows down hard. As a result, with a huff, Sehun removes himself from the foldable chair.

 

Kai picked up said chair and folds it. “Everyone and  _ everyone _ thinks they can order me around as they so please.” Kai whispers under his breath sinisterly. He holds it by the two legs and  _ smack! _

 

He uses it to smack down on Taejun’s face over and over and over, every hit seemingly echoing off the walls, angrily. Sehun looks towards the woman on the bed and wondering why she wasn’t waking up despite the noise until he notices, on the monitor that her painkiller dosage has been increased to the near limit. Sehun furrows his eyebrows.

 

Kai throws down the bloodied chair onto the floor, next to the newly dead body, with its face bashed in, with a huff. The assassin pants a bit and looks back at Sehun, who had his arms crossed. 

 

“What are we gonna do about this now?” Sehun says with a condescending tone.

 

Kai sighs. “It’s fine.”

 

“No, it’s not. You even messed with the girl’s medication.”

 

Kai sighs again. “It’s  _ fine. _ Even the weakest of people can survive a little overdose and I do  _ not _ want to have to deal with a bedridden lady at the moment. It’s like having grandma all over again.” Jongin says. “Besides it’s a hospital. We’ll wipe off the blood from the chair and get rid of the body, it’s like nothing even happened.” Kai grins.

 

“Yeah, not with that ruckus you made.”

 

“The nurses don’t even come to this part of the wing, it’s cool.” Kai pouts.

 

Sehun laughs through his breath. “Well, you have fun with that.” Sehun picks up the briefcase from the floor. “I have what I need, now if you’ll excuse me.” He walks towards the door. He hears Kai sigh behind him.

 

“You sure know how to hurt a man, Oh.” 

 

Sehun looks back at the hitman, and he swears to god, he could hear the gears of fate turning. 

 

Kai gives him a lopsided smile. “At least let me give you a lift back home.”

 

————————————————

 

* **Dongjae P.O.V** *

 

It’s dark.

 

He can’t feel his legs anymore.

 

The buff men he feared were tied up in front of him, as if served on a silver platter. Held down, all they had were their screams.

 

It feels as if his heart had been dropped from his chest to his stomach. Pity and guilt builds up to his throat. He grips the gun in hand harder, the taller male behind him whispering sin in his ear, driving him to the edge.

 

Dongjae knew this was inevitable. The world of the mafia wasn’t to be taken lightly. He knew this. But still could you really blame him? He wasn’t ready to kill. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ The sounds of gun fires ringed in his ears. Tears welled up in his eyes as he kept them shut. Hiding in the dustbin was all he could do.  _

 

_ Why had he and his parents taken this alleyway, he can’t remember. He refused to remember. _

 

_ They had gone out for dinner together. Dongjae was forced to follow, of course. He hated his parents. No. He hated what his parents thought of him. A hooligan on the streets. Sand bleached hair, piercings, and tattoos. A child pretending to play badass. _

 

_ They had taken him to an expensive restaurant in attempt to amend their relationship with their boy. They had prepared a big cake for him and cameras. Their faces stretched with joy as they shouted ‘happy birthday!’ _

 

_ For once. For once in his life, Dongjae felt important. For once in his life, Dongjae felt that this family thing..that only movies showed, was real.  _

 

_ The family of three walked back home together. Though his dad couldn’t afford a car, Dongjae was alright with that. For once in his life, Dongjae thought it was fine that his parents couldn’t afford what most people had. He was alright with that. He was happy now. _

 

_ But oh, was he naive. Oh, how if he hadn’t been so greedy that day. Oh, how this all would’ve turned out if he hadn’t suggested taking a shortcut to get back home faster. _

 

_ Taking a turn into that cold, dark alleyway was the worst mistake of his life. _

 

_ The walked and walked. About half an hour into the journey, thinking they’d gotten closer to their apartment did they realise they were lost. Alley after alley, they couldn’t find a way back to the main road, only an empty wide intersection in between. _

 

_ In the far distance, large explosion-like sound was heard. Dongjae’s mom let out a high pitched scream. More explosions followed after that, like a chain. _

 

_ The sound of car doors being slammed filled his ears. The next thing Dongjae knew was that men in black were running at them, spouting things at him he didn’t understand. _

 

_ One of the men strucked dad’s head, making him fall to his knees. They started screaming at him. _

 

_ “Shit, the plan failed!” One of them shouted. _

 

_ “Are you one of the scouts?!” The other pointed their guns at Dongjae. _

 

_ “..Wha- What?” Dongjae was incredibly confused. They grabbed his mom’s hair and pulled it back, also pointing a gun at her. _

 

_ The man who was pointing the gun at him cocked it. “Are you with Ox?!” _

 

_ “Ox… What?” _

 

_ “These must be the scouts that Johnny was telling us about!” The man holding Dongjae’s mom said. _

 

_ Dongjae didn’t know what to do. Was this all some sick joke being pulled on him right now? Was this a dream? If so, then Dongjae did the only thing he knew how to do well; run. Coward _ **_._ **

 

_ He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, only to look back and see his parents shocked and disappointed eyes. Coward _ **_._ **

 

_ Crawling into a dustbin was the last resort he used, as the men in black were hot on his trail. Coward.  _

 

_ What was this, what is happening? Johnny, Ox, none of this make sense. Covering his mouth with his hands to keep his cries in, Dongjae hugged his legs tight together to his chest and shuts his eyes. He hears gunshots which made him flinch, reducing to nothing but silence. Coward.  _

 

_ The next thing he remembers is the dustbin cover being lifted and he looks up to see the most beautiful man he’s ever seen in his life. Raven-black hair, strong eyebrows, sculpted nose and puffy lips. _

 

_ “I clearly thought I had heard a cat crying.” The man pouted at his judgement. Dongjae brought his hands to his cheeks and true enough, there was tear tracks all over.  _

 

_ The man looked Dongjae and smiled. A kind smile. A smile Dongjae didn’t deserve, and it warmed his heart. “My name’s Sehun, could you tell me what happened here?”  _ **_Coward_ ** _.  _

  
  
  
  


“Come  _ on _ , just pull the trigger.” Chanyeol’s hand burned through Dongjae’s shoulder. “Dude, this is so dumb.”

 

Dongjae’s breathing is elaborate. Chanyeol is pacing behind him in irritation. “I- I can’t.”

 

X, who was holding down the four men with his unbelievably big body, finally looks up at the younger. Bai couldn’t care less if it wasn’t concerning their boss, so he paid them no mind.

 

Chanyeol grins. 

 

X shifts his eyes towards Chanyeol, who pulls out his gun and silently points it at the back of Dongjae’s head.

 

Dongjae shuts his eyes. The first thing he sees is Sehun’s smile. That kind, kind smile.

 

_ “So, you won’t do it?” _

 

His eyes snap open. That’s right, he promised him.

 

He looks at the men who were pinned down in the eye. They shook their heads at him in fear. 

 

Dongjae mouths at them ‘I’m sorry.’

 

Shutting his eyes for the last time, he quickly pulls the hammer down and-

 

_ Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang! _

 

From behind him Chanyeol tutted and puts his gun down. X looks up at the young boy with eyes filled with curiosity.

 

Dongjae’s ears started ringing, he couldn’t breathe nor open his eyes.

 

Dongjae, eyes remaining closed, opened his mouth wide in attempt to breathe, he couldn’t. He choked and coughed on air. Saliva falling out of the corners of his mouth. He could hear shuffling from in front of him, obviously concerned for the boy. 

 

Forgetting how to breathe was only the less concerning part. Dongjae’s entire body convulsed, shaking violently.

 

Finally he willed his eyes to pry open, only to witness the scene in front of him. The dead bodies now lied in a pool of blood that only grew bigger, mixing with each other. The younger then realised that opening his eyes only added fuel to the fire.

 

The stench of the blood invaded the boy’s nose. As a last resort, his knees buckled and sounded a loud thud as it collided with the floor harshly. Bringing his hand to his mouth, Dongjae let out a gagging sound, the sight of blood making him nauseous.

 

And with that, he throws up.  **Coward.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Fuckin McD's

* **Sehun P.O.V** *

 

The drive was a silent one. Quite romantic, actually. The two were seated front with Kai driving, Sehun sitting in the passenger's seat, posture perfect as usual. A dead body casually chilling in the boot of the car.

 

Sehun doesn’t even know where the other man was taking him. He didn’t tell him where he stayed nor indicate any address. To Sehun’s guess they were just going around the city. Being late night already, the iridescent yellow lights of the street lamps passing by quickly flushes Sehun’s vision with it’s colour.

 

“Why?” Kai voices, breaking the comfortable silence and the coolness of the car.

 

Sehun continues staring out of the window. “Why what?”

 

“Why do you and Johnny hate each other so?” Kai eyes him from the corner of his eyes.

 

Sehun shrugs. “Natural rivalry, I guess. Both our businesses clash with each other, always trying to bring each other down.” With that, Kai says nothing more.

 

Sehun smiles a bit. “You don’t believe that, do you.”

 

“Not for a fucking second.” 

 

Sehun scoffs but doesn’t say anything.

 

“Why?” Sehun asks.

 

“Why what?” Kai grins as Sehun rolls his eyes.

 

“Why are you bringing me out?”

 

Kai shrugs. “For fun.”

 

“When a lunatic tells me ‘for fun’, I usually believe there are bombs under the seats.” Sehun continues looking out the window. His eyes shift to stare at pedestrians walking by until the car stops for awhile at a traffic light. Kai’s right hand remains stretched on the steering wheel, his other gripping the shift gear. 

 

Sehun realizes he’s never gotten a good look at Kai’s face before. But now that he’s gotten a chance to, he notices that the man’s side profile was other-wordly. Kai’s eyes were nothing special. Well, they were just.. eyes, Sehun guesses. But he had a perfectly shaped nose, a nice size, too. His lips were full and complimented the structure of his face nicely. He had a chiselled jawline like no other, his cheekbones protruding the skin just about perfect. The assassin’s messy hair added to the ruggedy look Kai had, and his naturally tanned skin fitted him well. 

 

His look was just so...Kai. Sehun smiles. 

 

Nothing much, just a small little smile.

 

Kai side-eyed Sehun as they started driving again, wakening Sehun from his trance.

 

“Staring?” Kai’s deep voice filled the empty silence.

 

Sehun’s head snaps back to look at the window. “Got a problem with it?” He mumbles.

 

“Maybe.” Kai smiles bemusingly which causes Sehun to glare at him.”We’re here.”

 

Sehun pays more attention to the road they were on through the window. They were driving on what seems to be a short hill covered with grass. He could still see the city, though as there were no trees surrounding it.

 

When they reach the top of the hill, the road expands and he sees an outdoor parking lot and Sehun almost immediately sees the reason Kai wanted to come here. He facepalms himself.

 

Kai looks at him in expectancy. Sehun purses his lips and stifles in a laugh, hand still on face. Kai smiles cheekily in response. “Want anything?”

 

“I cannot believe you drove us all the way here just to get McDonalds.” Sehun says, still looking at the two-storey building, coloured red and black with the big yellow ‘M’ sign. People, mostly teenagers, could be seen stuffing their mouths with diabetes through the huge windows.

 

Kai shrugs. “Was hungry.” He drives under the sign labelled ‘drive-thru’. “What do you usually get?” Kai asks as he puts the car on neutral, waiting behind a line of cars also waiting to order their food through the speaker.

 

Sehun shakes his head. “I’m not hungry.”

 

“Then I’m gonna guess what you like.” Kai replies, left hand on the gear, pulling it as the car moves forward.

 

_ “Welcome to McD’s, what can I get you?”  _ A chirpy lady speaks through the speaker. Sehun listens in with his hand on his chin, amused.

 

“Right, can I get a double mac set, upsized?” Kai speaks loudly.

 

_ “Okay, what drink?”  _

 

“A sprite, please.” Kai then looks at Sehun, then back at the speaker. “Also, can I get a large fries, two chocolate sundaes, and a large… vanilla milkshake?”

 

_ “Of course, that would be a total of 9934 won. Please pay up front.” _

 

“Thank you.” Kai said sickeningly sweet.

 

—————————————————

 

“What the fuck is this?” Kyungsoo slams the file on the familiar purple-lit bar.

 

Music boomed from the dance floor on the other side of the room, slightly muffled but filled to the brim with people holding their liquid poison.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he looked through the piece of paper. “Where the fuck did you get this.” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Answer.” Is all Kyungsoo could say.

 

Baekhyun purses his lips, obviously ticked off by the younger’s actions. The bartender takes off his apron and puts it over the sink behind him, walking out of his station and pulled Kyungsoo by the ear, leading them up to his connected apartment.

 

Baekhyun practically shoves Kyungsoo into the room, slamming the door behind him. “Where the fuck did you get this!?” Baekhyun said, pissed, waving the black file at Kyungsoo.

 

“You don’t get to fucking talk to me like that!” Kyungsoo shouted, pulling the file out of the elder’s hands, taking slight steps backwards. He opens the file to read through it again. “Weaponry, murder, smuggling, what the flying fuck are these?!”

 

“Soo, I can explain.” Baekhyun says, oddly calm.

 

“You are screwing  _ my sister _ with these- these  _ crimes  _ under your name?!” Kyungsoo said in disbelief. “Who the  _ fuck  _ do you think you are?!”

 

“I’m tr-“

 

“I’ll give you twenty  _ fucking seconds _ to explain yourself.”

 

“I’m-” Baekhyun takes a deep breath. He opens his mouth slightly. “I was framed. Okay? It happened a few years ago. I was framed for being a criminal but I  _ swear _ , I’ve never done these things before. I don’t know who or why I was framed but I promise you. I’m telling the truth.” Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo in complete bafflement and innocence.

 

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, looking for at least a hint of him lying, practically staring him down. But he found no reason to not believe him.

 

The look on his face must’ve gave it away, because Baekhyun shoulders were relaxing.

 

It was weird. Baekhyun’s explanation was weird. 

 

It was almost  _ too  _ believable.

 

So Kyungsoo said nothing, already knowing he had just been lied to by the man he trusted the most.

 

————————————————

 

Marilyn opened the door. “Hey.” Was all she could get out before Chanyeol pushed his way beside her. “Okay, hormonal teen much?” Chanyeol just rolled his eyes at her.

 

Behind him, Bai followed suite with X carrying Dongjae on his back, though practically dragging him inside. The two entered one by one.

 

“Wow, that looks rough.” Marilyn says. Dongjae’s face was red and streaked with tears and dried vomit could be seen on his chin.

 

“Put him in his room.” Chanyeol said to X, nodding his chin towards the direction of Dongjae’s room. X nodded and left them behind. Bai was nowhere to be seen.

 

“You on duty today?” Chanyeol asks Marilyn, to which she nods. “Okay. I’ll be going to sleep then.” He says, sighing.

 

“You sound tired.” Marilyn tells him.

 

“You think?” Chanyeol snapped, walking towards the stairs.

 

Marilyn shook her head and sighs heavily in frustration.

 

Chanyeol scratches his head and mutters a “sorry” softly. Marilyn smiles at the man who’s got his back towards her, silently accepting his apology. She knew Chanyeol was working on his explosive anger issues and that it magnified whenever he was tired. She understood he was trying.

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol plopped down onto his bed, clad in a guns n roses long sleeve and sweatpants. 

 

He looks around and realises he has some major redecorating to do. Daughtry and Nickleback posters hanging down from his wall, the black carpet on his floor and the small peace symbols he’s spray painted on his door as decoration just screams emo pre-teen.

 

He lays back onto his equally black pillows and pops on his airpods. Yes, his airpods. He puts on a random rock song and shuts his eyes.

  
  
  
  


_ “You really should work on your anger issues.” The boy in the black hoodie and jeans said. _

 

_ “I don’t need your fucking input, kid.” Chanyeol spat, dragging the smoke from his cigarette into his lungs, then puffing it back out. _

 

_ “Then-” _

 

_ “For the last fucking time, I’m not gonna be part of your mafia schtick.” The boy didn’t seem to happy with that response as his raven black hair fell from his eyes.  _

 

_ “Fucking freak.” Chanyeol said under his breath. “Leave.” He continued, louder this time. _

 

_ “Why?” The boy squatted in front of Chanyeol. _

 

_ Chanyeol scoffed. “This is my turf. You’re lucky you’re not bleeding from your stomach right about now. In fact I should’ve just done that from the start.” Chanyeol stood up and started walking away. “Dumbass.” _

 

_ The boy shot up, standing. “So now what? You’re just gonna continue playing the lone gangster? You’re better than that, Chanyeol.” _

 

_ “Don’t you fucking talk like you know shit, kid.” Chanyeol waved his cigarette in the air, still walking away. _

 

_ The boy was silent for a good few seconds. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” _

 

_ Chanyeol sighed and looked back. “I’m not worth it, kid. Getting yourself involved with me is gonna get you killed.” _

 

_ The boy became silent and Chanyeol turned around again, walking away, but he stopped as soon as the kid opened his mouth.  _

 

_ “My name’s not kid.” Chanyeol blinked, craning his head back to look at the boy.  _

 

_ “It’s Oh Sehun.” _

_ _________________________________ _

 

* **Sehun P.O.V** *

 

Kai parked his car in an empty corner of the parking lot, overlooking the city. 

 

There weren't many cars around this spot. Kai sat back and relaxed as he opens up the thin paper bags shoved between them. He first took out his burger and placed it on his lap, then a vanilla shake and a sprite to put in between them, in the compartment made for drinks, shoving multiple packs of fries on top of the glove box as he throws the brown bag behind. 

 

“Vanilla shake’s yours.” Kai said roughly opening the thin packaging of his burger, taking a huge chunk out of it.

 

Sehun sat expressionless at the assassin’s actions, still wondering why they were even here.

 

“Kai-”

 

“Hmm?” The other hummed, mouth still stuffed with food.

 

“You really didn’t bring us here just because you wanted mcdo-”

 

The assassin cuts him off one more time. “Ahh, I remember now.” Bolus of food could be seen in Kai’s mouth whenever he opened it, which made Sehun cringe.

 

Kai opens his door with his right hand as he was holding his half eaten burger on the other.

 

Sehun stares at him in curiosity through the back-view mirror. Kai opens the boot of the car only to lift a dead body on his empty hand, still taking casual bites off the burger as he walks to the front of the car and throws the body over the railing on the edge of the hill.

 

The hitman re-enters the car nonchalantly.

 

Sehun sighs silently. “So this is your dumping spot?” He asks. Sehun never really had to dispose of bodies after he’d kill them, one of the perks of being in the mafia. People- cops already knew you exist. They know you’re a threat but they never seem to catch up to you. Most times because they did everything in the shadows and sometimes because the men Sehun had working in the police department prevented the justice force to ever really find them.

 

“Occasionally.” Kai replies, finally swallowing down his food with a long sip of sprite. “Oh oh oh. Wait for it.” He lifts his palm up in expectancy.

 

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows at him. Just then girl’s shrieks could be heard at the bottom of the hill, slightly to the side of where Kai dumped the body.

 

Kai laughed. “Awe that’s the best.”

 

Sehun stares at Kai, waiting for him to elaborate.

 

“There’s a drain at the bottom there with its own current, so the dead body floats.” He says. “Because of that, the cops always think that the place and time of death occurred there, never suspecting the people on the hill, it’s amazing.”

 

Sehun huffs a laugh out. “You are one of a kind, Kai.” He says half jokingly and half seriously.

 

“I  _ am  _ a genius.” The other pans, continuing eating his burger now that he’s finished talking.

 

He pokes a straw into the milkshake and holds it up towards Sehun. “It’s yours.” He said.

 

“I’m-” 

 

“Wait wait wait. I know.” Kai cuts him off. “You’re more of a chocolate person aren’t you?” Sehun purses his lips to suppress a smile. Kai groans.”Ugh, I knew it.”

 

"I'm not a McDonald's person in general." 

 

Kai scoffs and crosses his legs on the seat after taking his shoes off. "Right. I forgot, all you rich possums are like that.”

 

Sehun smiles. "Yes. We really are.”

 

Kai looks at Sehun in wonder. He was waiting for the mafia boss to deny what he said or make an excuse for it at least. In all of the years he has been in this business, never once had any admit to having a weakness or indicate it in anyway. 

 

Kai looks away, eating the remainder of his burger, crumpling the plastic up once he was done with it. Sehun takes off his jacket and throws it to the backseat, popping open a few buttons of his white shirt underneath.

 

Kai looks at the suit jacket thrown behind, then back to Sehun. “Keep it.” Sehun says. “Your other suit was disgusting.”

 

Kai laughs. “So you realised it was me at the Capos?” Sehun took off his shoes, as well, hiking up his knees as best as he could in the cramped car to rest his head on them, not saying anything. “If you did, I must add that you have a great ass.” 

 

Sehun resorted for a chuckle, not saying anything, but bringing up the milkshake to his lips, drinking it silently.

 

Kai’s eyes twinkled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half-filler and half-plot. Sorry this took long y'all. I just got off exams and I don't really like writing fillers all that much so I kinda put it off for a while. 
> 
> Kinda disappointed with this chapter, myself. But this chappy was necessary if im gonna do what I planned for the story ;). Hope you like it tho! I PROMISE. PROMISE that next chapters' gonna be way filled with more plot and sekai alike ;))))  
> stay tuned!!! 
> 
> -C


	18. n a m e.

***Jongin POV***

 

_ The cold, hard floor chilled the small boy’s stature to no end. Laying down, the boy could not see anything in the room except the hanging dim light above him. _

 

_ The bruises on his arms indicate months of abuse, his aching bottom no different. _

 

_ He was starving. He shouldn’t have resisted the way he did the last time. Starvation was the worst punishment he could get. But to be fair, the man brought back three people this time. It was the most he ever had to take and it hurt like hell. _

 

_ The young boy heard rattling from the other side of the room, followed by a door creaking. _

 

_ “Oh, my baby Kai.” The man sang, holding a plate in his hand. _

 

_ He shut his eyes in disgust, managing to turn his bloodied body around. _

 

_ His name was not Kai. _

 

_ His name was not Kai. _

 

_ His name is not Kai. _

 

_ His name is- _

  
  
  
  
  


“Kai.”

 

Jongin’s eyes snapped open.

 

He turned his head on the car seat to see Sehun staring down at him, sunlight flushing through the windows from behind him.

 

Jongin forgot about them falling asleep in the car last night. He remembers tipping the backrest of his seat backwards which is why he was laying down the way he was now. 

 

“What?” He said, still shaken up by his nightmare. God, he was too old to be getting nightmares.

 

Jongin looked down and saw Sehun’s feet plastered on his chest in an attempt to stretch.

 

“Unlock the door. I’m getting cooped up.”

 

Jesus, Sehun was such a princess. Jongin had been tested one too many times and he was not liking it. It took all of his willpower not to plow the hilt of his gun in the younger's face. 

 

"Yes, master." He says sarcastically as he presses a button on his side of the door, an unlocking sound resonating throughout the car. 

 

Sehun nods, ignoring his sass. But he doesn't take his feet off Jongin's chest and stares at him instead. 

 

"What?" Jongin says. " 'There sumthin' on my face?" 

 

“Fear.” Sehun says, but Jongin’s poker face didn’t drop. He knew. Then, Sehun looked away to put on his shoes. “I won’t pry.” He continues, leaving the car to get a good stretch. 

 

Jongin looks at the man from the window doing small hand-wrist movements and shaking cramps off his legs, then back up at the roof of the car.

 

He should’ve killed Sehun off last night. He knew he should’ve. That was the plan all along. The urge to skin the younger alive and bathe him in boiling poison did not subside whatsoever. Jongin knew people like Sehun would only come back to bite him in the ass in this line of business. Killing him would save him the inevitable trouble later. 

  
  
  


There was a certain greed Jongin had for people like Sehun. A feeling of desire he couldn’t shake off. A desire to hurt. 

 

But last night, as he pointed the gun towards the unsuspecting sleeping man, he couldn’t pull the trigger. Sehun, in many ways, is irresistible.

 

Jongin shrugged off his unwillingness to kill him as mere curiosity for the man. Sehun was too interesting to kill off so soon. Jongin decided he would tear down the walls behind that expressionless face of his. Learn more about the mob boss, then get rid of him, no biggie, no strings or feelings attached.

 

It should be easy. 

 

Jongin sighed. He switched his car engine on, driving away from the person that caused him a headache. 

 

He was not going to let that man play with his mind.

 

After all, his name was Kai. 

 

_________________________________

  
  


Bai stares at the others blankly.

 

Most of the Ox’s personnel were gathered in Sehun’s office, awaiting orders for the day. 

 

“The boss said he’ll be back soon.” Jongdae said holding up his phone. “While that, he said we should carry on with the planning in the docks.” He continued.

 

Almost all of them nodded in unison.

 

“Who’s taking charge for the time being, then?” Chanyeol asked, still clad in his long-sleeve and sweats, hair dishevelled as it was still early in the morning.

 

“Not you, that’s for sure.” K grumbled under her breath. She was never a morning person. Chanyeol glared at her and scoffed, while she shrugged it off.

 

“No fighting, you two. Learn how to get along.” Marilyn says, rolling her eyes, but with a fond smile. 

 

“No.” The two said in unison. K and Chanyeol were like fire and ice, it was slightly refreshing to see the two bicker at times.

 

“Anyways, the boss says.. K.” Jongdae intervenes, typing something on his phone. 

 

The entire room shifts their gaze to K, who stuck her tongue out at Chanyeol, looking smug. 

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and mutters an ‘im outta here’, in pure defeat.

 

K shrugs again. “Welp, y’all know the deal, meeting starts at sharp twelve’o’clock, okay? Get all your materials and gathered information as fast as you can.” She says, gazing at the clock which was pointing at 9. Mumbles of ‘yeah’s and ‘we know’s resonated as people filtered out of the room, leaving only Jonngdae and K.

 

“But what exactly is the boss doing right now?” K asks.

 

Jongdae shrugs, still looking down at his phone. “It just says.” He pauses, showing K the screen “Reconnaissance.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Marilyn rubs her eyes as she makes her way to the mansion’s library, which were a few hallways down from the main office.

 

Even after living in this building for so many years, she still could get lost in a winks’ notice.

 

The mansion was separated into two wings, each four storeys high. There weren’t that many windows, though, in fear of being sniped or mobbed. Most of the building was carpeted black, which was kind of a bitch to the cleaners that were living here, since they had to vacuum it almost everyday.

 

The left wing was more of a living quarter. On the bottom floors of said wing were the smaller bedrooms that were shared at most by two people. Those who stayed there were the cleaners who lived here permanently, trusted bodyguards, and other men who were apart of the family, who had no place for themselves. On the upper floors, however, were huge bedrooms meant for Sehun’s most trusted personnel. The higher-ups, if you will.

 

These people were people like Marilyn, or Chanyeol, or Jongdae, well, you get the gist of it. And of course, Sehun had the biggest bedroom in the mansion, which was located at the end of the hallway of the top floor, the greedy bastard.

 

The right wing was more functional. It had the kitchen, the gym, a library with an observatory glass room, and Sehun’s office, even a basement, too.

 

The entire mansion was mostly surrounded by trees, far from city and country life. In fact it takes exactly half an hour to the city from here.

 

On the way she sees Dongjae, who had a sullen expression written all over his face. Marilyn hadn’t known the kid for long, but she felt somewhat pity for him though she knew it was useless to feel such way.

 

Saying nothing, she attempts to pass by him silently but her tactic is cut short by Dongjae himself.

 

“Hey..” Dongjae said, keeping his head down as Marilyn turned to face him.

 

“Yeah?” She said, not really wanting to deal with a petty boy’s life problems.

 

“You..” He looks up at her, eyebrows furrowed. “How do you do it?” He asks, voice small.

 

Marilyn blinks at him. “Do what?” She asked, though she knew what he was talking about. 

 

“How do you…. How do you all... kill people without batting an eye?” He said, voice rising syllable after syllable.

 

Marilyn looks at the kid in sympathy but stands her ground. “You got into this business fully knowing what you were gonna become out of it. It’s not fair to complain.” She says, walking away, leaving the boy by himself in his thoughts.

 

_________________________________

  
  


* **Kyungsoo POV** *

 

_ Ding dong! _

 

Kyungsoo held the heap of files in his arms, expressionless. A few seconds after ringing the doorbell, a familiar face comes into view.

 

“You got it?” Kai flashes him a toothy grin. One that Kyungsoo wanted to smack off.

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo said simply, practically throwing the files at Kai, then turning around to leave.

 

“What’s got you in such a sour mood?.” Kai called. Kyungsoo could practically feel the amusement dripping from Kai’s words.

 

Gripping his fist, Kyungsoo turned back around. “Everybody!” He shouted at Kai, then attempts to walk away however fast his feet can bring him.

 

He hears a door being closed behind him. Thinking that Kai went back in, Kyungsoo walks faster. But then, a hand grabs his wrist to swerve him around, pulling him in. Kyungsoo panics for a bit but looks up to see Kai with an unreadable expression adorning his god sculpted face.

 

He then realizes he’s being pulled in, and Kai’s muscular arms engulfs him. Overwhelmed with everything that has happened the past week, Kyungsoo finally lets out a sob.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I just don’t understand why.” Kyungsoo says, now seated on Kai’s couch, knees touching his chest. “When our parents left us to god knows where, I trusted no one. No man. Until he came along…. He showed me that a man isn’t so selfish, after all. He made my sister happy, he helped us both get by, he offered her a job… he.. he could’ve told me the truth when I asked him but he didn’t. I thought we were family.”

 

Kai sighs. “Look, kid. I’m no therapist-”

 

“I know.” Kyungsoo says. “And sorry- but, thank you. You just listening is more than enough.” He sighs and covers his face with his hands. “God, I’m so embarrassing. I fucking- shouted at you and now you’re helping me.”

 

“It’s not embarrassing.” Kai says.

 

“It is.” Kyungsoo says honestly. “You’re supposed to be the bad guy.” 

 

Kai laughs. Either it was a laugh out of humour or bitterness, Kyungsoo couldn’t tell. “I  _ am _ the bad guy.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, but Kai dismisses it.

 

“So who’s this person that’s got you mourning like Snow White?” Kyungsoo chuckles bitterly.

 

Kyungsoo nods to the heap of files placed on the coffee table. He licked his lips. “The black file.”

 

Kai reaches over and flips it open. The assassin starts chuckling deeply as he reads its contents.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

Kai looks at him, not knowing what to say. “I don’t know what to tell you, kid.”

 

“Do you know him? Is everything written there true?” 

 

Kai remains looking at Kyungsoo. And nods only once.

 

_________________________________

 

“Alright, pussies, listen up.” K shouted, smirking slightly at Chanyeol who was grumbling on the side of the filled long table in their meeting room. “As y’all know, we have a job to do. It’s gonna be big, it’s gonna be tough.”

 

Marilyn raises her arm.

 

K nodded her head to her. “I’ve been absent for the longest time possible, could you recap me on the job, I think that guy might need it, too.” Marilyn says pointing to Dongjae, who was seated at the back, looking sheepish.

 

K nods. “Alright so. We got a deal at the docks, 30 tonnes of ecstasy and MDMA. So, this deal is huge, and we can’t screw it up. Based on my calculation, the profit will be huge.” She says excitedly. “The ship docks at 3 am sharp, Jongdae’s team will be collecting it while the others guard the whole dock. Of course it’s a lot of drugs so we will have four big trucks to transport it. I’ll put Chanyeol’s team as the transporter.” 

 

Chanyeol scoffs. “Real  _ not  _ petty, K.” The girl just shrugs.

 

“Anyways I’ll be assigning the positions of the remaining teams. I heard from my source that word of the exchange got out to other families. The big ones, especially.”

 

“There’s a rat in our system?” Jongdae voices. Whispers spread throughout the room.

 

“I cannot confirm that. The logistics team are on it. But most likely it is. I’ll have to discuss it further with Sehun first. Until then, we’ll just have to wait.”

 

_____________________________

 

* **X POV** *

 

“Took you long enough.” Sehun grumbled as he gets into the passenger seat, impatient by the long wait.

 

X looks down at his lap in a silent apology, hand still gripping the steering wheel. Traffic had been bad.

 

Sehun sighed. “Never mind that, let's go back.”

 

With that, X pressed the gas.

 

“Really, I’m starting to hate cars now.” X hears Sehun whisper.

 

Not minding it, he continues driving. 

 

When they reach a traffic light, some ten minutes away from their base, X notices how bad of a mood Sehun was in. The boss kept shifting his legs over one another, his scowl having no signs of leaving anytime soon. 

 

He looks at the mob boss in a questioning stare. Did someone hurt him? Was he injured anywhere? Was that why he didn't come back to the house last night? Did Taejun hurt him in anyway? Or did he run away-

 

"I'm fine, X." Sehun cuts off his thoughts. X then realizes he was staring at his boss for almost too long now, cars behind him honking, frustrated he's not moving though the traffic light is green. X nods understandably and continues driving. 

 

"What's on your mind?" Sehun asks, voice as demanding as ever. 

 

At times like this, X wishes he could speak. So that he could answer Sehun properly like the others. But he couldn't. So he just settles for gently touching Sehun's shoulder, trying to reassure the mob boss.

 

The creases between the younger's brows disappear. 

 

The car stays silent for awhile. The drive home is still a long way. Sehun, knowing the reason for the silence, licks his lips. "I'm not hurt anywhere." He says, looking straight at the road ahead. X listening carefully. "I killed Taejun. I got the money. Walked out the hospital, unscathed. I met up with someone and stayed the night with them. That was it.” Sehun says. 

 

X looks at Sehun. ‘That was it.’, he mouths.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back :))  
> lmao sorry for making y'all wait so long. was busy having mental breakdowns and anxiety attacks bc of school but iM BACK. I may be updating again this week (KEYWORD MAYBE) but we'll see how it goes.  
> Jongin and Kyungsoo's characters' relationship is going exactly how I want it to, im so happy gahhhhh  
> Hope y'all liked this chappy, cause from now on, the aCTion starts bitchesssss   
> lOve y'all have a good week guys seeyousoon ;)


	19. battle.

* **Dongjae POV** *

 

It burns. Everywhere in his body burns. He tried to get out of bed, he couldn't. He tried to brush his teeth, he couldn't. He tried to put on his clothes he couldn't. He tried to eat breakfast, he couldn't. Because every time he tried to do something remotely normal, he ended up in the toilet vomiting. He couldn't stop the voices in his head. The screams. Murderer! Murderer! Murderer, they shouted. 

 

Marilyn had told him; "You knew what you were getting into. It's not fair to complain." 

 

He knew. Yet, he didn't know. Killing seemed like the easiest thing in the world. He had seen it in movies, he's been in rooms with dead people in it. He'd seen X kill someone, too. 

 

Despite knowing that, he still couldn't breathe the same way again. It was as if he had forgotten how to. 

 

Dongjae stares at the door as Sehun and X walks in, eyes casted down. 

 

Sehun passed a briefcase to Jongdae and Chanyeol silently. Dongjae assumed it was Taejun's. Did he die, too? Did Sehun kill him the same way Dongjae killed his men? 

 

Humans are so fragile. There are so many ways you could kill them. You could beat them to death, stone them to death, gun them to death, burn them to death, drown them to death, stab them to death, crush them to death, make them bleed to death, gut them to death, poison them to death, suffocate them to death, torture them to death, skin them to death, choke them t-

 

"Dongjae." Sehun called. 

 

Dongjae's eyes remain staring blankly at him. 

 

"Dongjae!" Jongdae shouted at him, snapping Dongjae out of his trance. 

 

"Y- yes?" Dongjae stuttered, cowering into himself as X and Chanyeol stared at him. Jongdae nodded at Sehun. 

 

"I heard you did as I asked." Sehun walked over to him. The elder lifted his palm to pat Dongjae's head. Sehun smiled. "I'm proud of you." 

 

And there it was. Dongjae's heart picked up pace and suddenly all that guilt and dark thoughts flew away in a moments notice. 

 

"Ye- yessir. Thank you…. sir." Dongjae attempts to hold back a small smile, feeling nothing but pride in himself from Sehun's acknowledgement. He hears Chanyeol scoff and mutter something under his breath from where he was standing, but ignores it. He was not gonna let that bastard ruin this moment. 

  
  
  
  


 

“You really got that kid wrapped around your finger, huh?” Jongdae said to Sehun as they were walking back to the office, Chanyeol hearing in keenly.

 

Sehun nodded. “Yes.” He smiled softly. “The perfect human puppet.”

 

_________________________________

  
  


"How long 'you gonna stay here?" Kai asks. 

 

"I don't wanna go home." Kyungsoo grunts, pouting. 

 

Kai huffs out a laugh. "But you have school." 

 

"Fuck that shit. I'd rather be jacking off to porn than go there. I’m staying here.” Kyungsoo kicks his feet up and puts it on the coffee table, arms resting back on the couch.

 

Kai laughs, putting the teabag in the hot water. "I like this you better. Better than the ass kissing bitch you were before." 

 

"Until you used me to earn dirt cash? Yeah."

 

"It's good money." Kai shrugs, bringing two mugs to the coffee table, placing it down. He sits down, picking up the nearly forgotten stack of files. He flips through them. 

 

Kyungsoo scoffed. “I’m really gonna stay here, lend me your couch.”

 

Kai looked at him cynically. “Why?”

 

“Because Baekhyun would be at home. My sister asked him to take care of the house.”

 

“Well, good luck trying to sleep with a killer in the house.” Kai says, continuing flipping through the files.

 

Kyungsoo grinned. “Great, so I’ll be crashing here tonight, yeah?”

 

“Whatever. I’m going out tonight, so keep the place sparkly clean for me.”

  
  


——————————————————

 

* **Sehun POV** *

 

Sehun sat in the heavily tinted car, staring at the dark empty sea. His men were already posted in place. He could see Chanyeol and his team next to three trucks, with Chanyeol himself muttering profanities, most likely at K. Bai was leading his own team on one side of the harbour, while X was doing the same on the other side. Jongdae was up front with his team collecting the drugs itself. K did a good job organising them.

 

Craters and tins barrels litter the space. Usually the dock was used to unload oil and fuels. A great spot for shipping substances without the cops knowing where.

 

The car pulls up to a space close to the sea, where the ship would be docked soon. But positioned so that the tin crates near them will act as a shield should any enemies would snipe them. 

 

His driver gets out, but Sehun makes no movement whatsoever, remaining in the car.

 

He hears the door opposite from where he was sitting and yet he continues to just stare out at the ocean.

 

“Everything’s ready.” He hears K say. “The ship is expected to dock in thirty minutes. There are no signs of enemies anywhere. Looks like we’ll be getting easy money.” K grins.

 

Sehun side eyes her with an eyebrow raised. Almost mockingly.

 

K gulped. “Is there.. something wrong, sir?” With that Sehun looks away again.

 

“Nothing. Leave.”

 

Sehun sees from his peripheral that K nods slightly and leaves the car, face contorted in confusion.

 

He sighs as he leans back.  _ Finally, peace and quiet. _

 

He had been agitated since yesterday. Since Kai left him there stranded at McDonald’s. He wanted to scoff. Humiliation bubbles up to his cheeks, but he doesn’t let it show.  _ When I see him, I’ll kill him.  _

 

Sehun was just getting to grow fond of him too. Such a shame. That bastard will know his place.

 

Even if he makes Sehun blush as if he weren’t a killer.

 

Kai’s perfect jawline, that messy hair, his perfect nose, his smirk that makes him grow weak to- no.

 

No. Never, never, never. 

 

It’s just physical attraction. Physical. Purely physical.

 

He won’t let anyone, not even a goddamn assassin invade his mind.

 

Sehun slumps over, feeling empty as he always does.

 

But he does not miss a familiar red flash pointing directly at him from the reflection of the window. Looks like K was wrong after all.

 

—————————————————

 

“This makes no sense.” Chanyeol grumbled under his breath, feet on the steering wheel.

 

“Um, sir, if you look at it pos-” One of his men voiced. Chanyeol looks at him through the rolled down window of the truck.

 

“Shut the fuck up before I make you shut the fuck up.” Chanyeol glowered.

 

“I’m sorry.” The man squeaked.

 

“That’s what I fucking thought.” He mumbles. “Hey Jim!” 

 

“Y-yes?!” The guy named Jim said hastily.

 

“Do we got intruders?” Chanyeol scratches his head with his gun; a bright red coloured desert eagle. “I’m just itchin’ to kill someone.”

 

“N-no sir.” Jim said timidly.

 

Chanyeol chewed his bottom lip, ready to shout at him.

 

Just then, K knocked the truck’s door, making a loud  _ thump  _ sound.

 

“Calm down, cowboy.”

 

Chanyeol scoffed. “Maybe I should just kill you, Crystal.”

 

“Haha,  _ very  _ funny.” K replied mockingly. “I’m here to remind you that the ship will be docked in about twenty or so minutes. You know the drill.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“I’m serious, hothead. Screw the operation up, it’ll be on your neck.”

 

“Ok,  _ K _ .” Chanyeol grinned.

 

K rolled her eyes. “You are so damn annoying.”

  
  


—————————————————

 

* **Sehun POV** *

 

Sehun doesn’t even bother to panic or move. He was too tired for this shit.

 

He sighs and gets out of the car. Slowly, he makes his way towards Chanyeol’s post. He sees K and Chanyeol bantering and only when they notice his presence, they stop.

 

“Heya boss.” Chanyeol got out of the truck, standing next to K.

 

“Is something wrong, sir?”

 

“Don’t panic.” Sehun said. 

 

K furrows her brows. “Wha-”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes immediately starts scanning.

 

Sehun sees K’s body physically tense, mouth agape. Chanyeol, too, mimicked shock, only thing he didn’t show it as much.

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips. "Fucking snipers ruining my fucking day." He mumbles. “I’ll find the guy, stay put.” He says, checking his guns' magazine. "There are gonna be more of them, warn the others." Chanyeol looks at K, who nods while saying something into a walkie talkie she had on her. 

 

Sehun says nothing as Chanyeol walks away smiling. 

 

"Sir, stay behind the truck." K tells him. 

 

Sehun sighs. "How long more until the shipment?" 

 

K checks her watch. "Fifteen minutes." She curses. 

 

Sehun nods. “Get everyone moving.”

 

——————————————————

 

* **Jongin POV** *

 

“Kai.” 

 

“Mr. Jii.” The two clasped hands.

 

“It’s been quite a while.. two years, was it?” The man said with a thick Chinese accent. 

 

Jongin had always liked Jii. Though old, he was smart and rational. He paid well, too.

 

Jongin smiles. “Yes, it’s always great to work with you, Mr. Jii.”

 

The old man waved his hand. “Please skip the formalities. You are my favourite hitman for a reason. I hope you do your job well tonight. I expect highly of you.”

 

“Of course.” Jongin never liked being too polite to anyone but this dude was an exception. After all, he ran one of the most influential organisations in Asia; the Jii corporation. 

 

The family was almost over ninety years old. Compared to the Ox, which was just established less than five years ago, the Jii corps were way more powerful.

 

“I’ve sent the best snipers around in this awful country just to kill that brat.” Mr. Jii says. Ahh, yes. Country democracy. The Jii corporation was mainly based in China. It makes sense they would hate the mobs in other countries.

 

Jongin smiles. “Ox is a high rising mafia organisation. It’s only rational to send the best.” 

 

“High-rising, huh.” Mr. Jii says. “I’ve seen many families come and go. I’ve destroyed many of them, too. This one will be no different.” He continues, head held high.

 

“Is that why you’re here in Korea? To make sure Blood House doesn’t get more powerful than you?”

 

“The drugs, my boy, the drugs. Can you imagine how much they would make with that shipment alone? They would take over the entire mafia in Korea. I’ll have to kill them before that happens. If not it would be an underground war between China and Korea.”

 

Jongin stays quiet, staring at the man. In a way, Jongin could understand. If Ox gets hold of the drugs, they could might as well take over the economy system in Korea. More money, more power. More power, absolute dominance.  _ Interesting move, Sehun. Very interesting. _

 

Mr. Jii opened his mouth, as if to say something, but he is cut off by one of his men. He sighs. “Let’s go kill this son of a bitch.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYEYEYEYEYEYYEYEYEYEYEYYYYYYYY
> 
> sorry for taking so long. I know I promised you guys I would post it earlier hnnnngggggg but I absolutely HATED the way I wrote this chapter, so I deleted and rewrote it all over again. and voila, above is the end product woooooo~~  
> lowkey kinda like this chappy ngl. I feel my writing's come a long wway, dontcha think? maybe that's just me lmaooooo  
> anyways, hoped you like this. also I hope you can smell it :) sekai's right under our nose, that's right peeps we're getting there. love y'all, keep staying perfect!!!!! muuuahhhh!


	20. puppeteer.

* **Dongjae POV** *

****

Holding the long gun tighter to his chest, Dongjae scouts the harbour with much alertness. Bai had told the team that a sniper was spotted, and Dongjae could feel his fingers shaking between the gun's trigger. He had nearly blown one of his teammates head off. Definitely not a good sign. 

****

He was worried about Sehun and his safety, but he couldn't go to him. Hell, he doesn't even know where he was. Maybe that's for the best. 

****

His team — Bai's team— was told to guard the west side of the dock, with X's team in the east. 

****

To say he was disappointed not being in X's team was an understatement. He liked the guy, more than Bai at least. Something about the man didn't sit well with him. Bai was.. weird. 

****

"Thrilling, isn't it?" Dongjae jumped, nearly screaming. 

****

He looked beside him and someone carrying the same gun as him and a wave of relief washed over him. "Jesus fucking christ, Hiram!" He shouted. "What the fuck?" 

****

Hiram giggled. "Calm your tits, my dude. Need an ice pack?" 

****

Dongjae stood there with his hand on his chest. He looked in disbelief at Hiram's 5'8 stature, his brown hair wafted to the left, jawline sculpted. Hiram wasn’t skinny, per se. He grew up in a wealthy family, apparently. He had good food. He was just that person that got involved with the wrong people at the wrong time, so this was what had happened to him. 

****

Dongjae only knew this because they were good friends. Being the two newest recruits at that time, the only choice of friends were each other, really. Not many people did like Dongjae. Not that Dongjae was complaining, though. Hiram was a nice guy. A bit dumb, but really nice.

****

“What’s thrilling? Being possibly killed?” Dongjae scowled.

****

Hiram laughed, his slightly crooked, but endearing teeth showing. “I guess, so? Don’t be such a downer man, lighten up! In movies, the person who’s the brightest never dies.”

****

Dongjae rolled his eyes and walked away from him in long strides.

****

“Dude, hol’ up!” Hiram jogged a bit to catch up with Dongjae to walk with him. “Bai said to not go too far from our positions.”

****

“I know. It’s fine. I doubt anyone will come for two young’ uns.” He said the last part in his best Bai voice, to which Hiram laughed at. 

****

The two walk, just talking. 

****

“Y’know, everyone’s talking about you.” Hiram says.

****

Dongjae’s eyebrows furrowed. “What about?”

****

“They say you’re the boss’ favourite. Since you always go on missions along with the higher ups, even though you’re just new. They’re also saying some snarky things like how you bribed Sehun into taking you along with them and shit.”

****

Dongjae frowned. He had never thought about it before. Actually, why did Sehun even pay attention to him? Excitement bubbles in his chest, he was special.

****

The two walk up a slope where the crates seem to disappear. They seemed to be wandering about now. 

****

“Bro, don’t you think we’re going a bit too far from our post?” Hiram voiced, taking a look back whenever he could.

****

“I told you it’s fine.” Dongjae whined. He wanted to search for Sehun, he wanted to show him how helpful he could be. Make him see his worth. Prove to him.

****

With this in mind, Dongjae willed to walk even faster, though the slightly steep hill made it hard to do so.

****

“Hey, Dong, don’t you think we’re getting a bit too ahead of ourselve-”  _ Bang! _

****

The two duck as fast as lightning, crouching in fear. The sound was so close to them.

****

“What the  _ fuck _ .” Hiram wailed, gripping his gun tighter to him. “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.” His breathing becomes elaborate, as if he’s about to have a panic attack.

****

“Dude, calm  _ down _ .” Dongjae puts his hand on his shoulder.

****

“Calm down? Calm  _ down? _ That was a fucking gunshot, and you want me to calm down?”

****

“Hiram, just list-” Dongjae was cut off by a furious voice.

****

“And why the flying fuck are you here?” Dongjae and Hiram’s heads snaps up to see Chanyeol. He looked like he just came out from an emo photo shoot, to say the least. Chanyel was wearing a dark grey hoodie with ripped blacked jeans. His hair looked so damn oily, as if he hadn’t washed it for a week. 

****

The elders left sleeve was covered in blood from gripping a dead body dripping blood from his dead head, his other hand holding a red gun.

****

“I- i” Dongjae stuttered.

****

“I- i.” Chanyeol mocked. “Answer!” His face morphed into something more than anger, obviously agitated from whatever happened before.

****

“I-” Dongjae was still holding Hiram’s shoulder from where they were crouching. “Was it you the one that made that shot?”

****

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, and if possible he looked more angry. “ _ Obviously, _ what the  _ fuck  _ do you think I’m holding, fucking dumbass?” He lifts the body a bit to prove his point. Hiram still looked petrified. “You know what?! I have no time for this shit, fuck off.” Chanyeol throws the body over his shoulder, as if it were a bag of feathers and walks past the two.

****

Hiram breathes more lighter now. “Bro.” He says.

****

“Come on, get it together.” Dongjae tells him. He lifts Hiram up, and attempts to walk. “You alright?”

****

“Yeah…. I.. Yeah.” Hiram says, seemingly coming down from shock. “Dude, that was something.”

****

“Tell me about it.” Dongjae says.

****

“Never trust movies, this shit is way scarier.” Hiram laughs.

****

The two start walking back to their posts. Hopefully Bai hadn’t noticed they were gone.

****

“He really looked pissed, though.”

****

“That’s Chanyeol for you.” Dongjae says with an exasperated sigh, running his fingers through his bleached hair.

****

“Lucky you.” Hiram laughs. Dongjae couldn’t tell pinpoint what kind of laughter it was. “Get to be all chummy with the higher ups.”

****

“Dude, it’s not like tha-”

****

“Yeah, yeah.” Hiram says sarcastically.

****

Dongjae looks at Hiram with sadness in his eyes. “Hiram…”

****

Hiram turns to look at Dongjae. “Can I ask you something?”

****

“What is it?”

****

“Does Sehun have a weakness? Or anyone that he cares about?”

****

Dongjae’s brows furrow. “What?” He let out an awkward laugh. “Hiram why are yo-”

****

“Answer the question.” Hiram says, this time pointing his gun at Dongjae.

****

Dongjae’s eyes widen. He hears footsteps nearby, but Hiram wasn't moving. 

****

Dongjae gulped and turns around, hands now up in the air, letting his gun loosely hang around his torso. 

****

He sees someone walking towards them. Someone he has never seen in Ox before. 

****

The man was wearing a tight black muscle shirt, with equally black pants and fitted black boots. Around his waist was a black belt, with a gun in a holster hooked onto the loop of his pants. 

****

This time it was Dongjae's turn to breathe heavily, terrified out of his wits. 

****

The man looked intimidating as fuck, Dongjae noted. 

****

The man's smirk made Dongjae weak in the knees; and not the sexual way. He had dark bronze skin, his eyes filled with darkness. His hair was a messy black, long enough to reach his eyes. 

****

"What the fuck is going on, Hiram?!" 

****

Hiram laughed. "What do you think, dumbass?" 

****

Dongjae's gaze faltered. "But.. I thought you and I were-" 

****

"Keyword; were." Hiram sneered. "I knew that I wouldn't get big staying in Ox. Especially when my so-called friend was their favourite." 

****

The bronze man behind laughed. "Children." He mocked. His voice was deep and dark. "Calm down." He walked towards them, boots squeaking every step. 

****

"Who are you?" Dongjae asked in a shaky breath. 

****

The man clasped a hand on Dongjae's shoulder harshly, making him flinch. 

****

He leant down for his lips to reach Dongjae's left ear. "Call me Kai." He whispered. "Nice to meet you." He says louder this time, detaching himself from his ear. 

****

Hiram shook. He breathed more heavily but his face did not give away his feelings. “Now answer my question, Dongjae.”

****

“Now, now. Let’s not be rash here.” Kai says, his words glinting with amusement. “If you say he’s as important to the family as you say he is, he’s better alive.”

****

That calmed Dongjae down a bit. “Threaten me all you want, I’m not budging.”

****

Kai smiles. “You act as if you’re important.”

****

“That’s because I  _ am _ .” Dongjae rolled his eyes. 

****

Kai honestly looked shocked for a moment. His eyes grew slightly larger. Just then he let out an uncontrollable laugh.

****

“Oh.” He gasped. “Oh, you poor,  _ poor _ boy.” Kai grabs Dongjae’s shoulders, faking pity. 

****

“What the fuck?” Dongjae attempts to push the hands off him but to no avail.

****

“Don’t you see?” Kai says. “You’ve been manipulated.”

****

Dongjae stares up at him, dumbfounded.

****

“You think you’re something? You’re nothing.” Kai laughs again. “You- you’ve been used. You’ve been fed lies. You don’t understand that lying is Sehun’s forte.”

****

“W-What. No.” Dongjae mumbles. “I, I’m not. Sehun told me.. that he was proud of me and that- that he appreciates me. He took me in… no just.. what?” He rants.

****

Kai squeezes his shoulder harder. 

****

“You’re a growing tool. You’re his puppet, my dear.”

****

_________________________________

****

* **Crystal POV** *

****

“It’s Jii.” Chanyeol said, dropping a lifeless body down on the concrete floor. “Dude begged for his life, said someone named Mr. Jii hired him to kill some dude around the block. Was all he knew.”

****

K sighed. “Shit. There  _ was  _ a rat.” There’s no way Jii would’ve found out by himself. He lived in China for god’s sake.

****

Sehun looked at the ground then up at the dark sky.

****

“Damn Jii’s can’t fucking mind their own business.” K says. “What do we do now sir?”

****

“We continue like this. Whatever happens will happen.” Sehun says softly. Calm. Too calm.

****

K gulped. What did the boss have in mind? She made a reminder to herself to breathe. She breathed in, then out slowly. K trusts Sehun. She trusts him.

********   
  
  


_ The rain was cold. So, so cold. She held a thin piece of cloth closer to her. No point trying to look sexy, she thinks to herself, doubt there’ll be customers in this damned rain. _

****

_ She thought of going back into the brothel but if she really didn’t get any customers anytime soon, she wouldn’t have any place to stay. She reached into the pockets of her laced booty shorts, and pulls out three coins. Not even enough money to buy dinner, she bitterly tells herself. _

****

_ Her pink bralette was getting soaked, the cloth she wrapped around her slipping off as she contemplates her choices. That was when a car drove by, splashing a dirty puddle of water at her, making her squeal. The black posh car pulled up to the side, the yellow indicator, flashing. _

****

_ Fucking assholes. She might’ve been a prostitute but no way was she gonna back down from disrespect. She walks towards the car and put on her best bitch face. _

****

_ That was when a pale asian man climbed out of the driver’s seat, opening a black umbrella. He walks to the passenger side of the car and held an umbrella out for whoever was inside. That’s when he noticed the girl. _

****

_ “Damn. You think you can sell  _ that _?” The man snickered, clearly judging her body.  _

****

_ Her mouth gaped. “E-excuse me?!” She said in her thick English accent. _

****

_ “Don’t be so rude, Chanyeol.” Another man said, coming out of the car. Oh. Oh fuck. She felt her heart skip a beat when the shorter male smiled at her. He was wearing a suit, but he looked way too young to be in one. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t hot in it, though.  _

****

_ “Hello there, what’s your name?” He was obviously way younger than her yet he spoke maturely. He had a very prominent asian accent, more so than the other guy, but she wasn’t complaining. _

****

_ “Cr- K.” She tells them her nickname. Are these two here to get down and dirty or what? If they did shit was she going to tap that. _

****

_ The shorter male smiled. “So Crystal Hyde, I presume?” Welp. _

****

_ “Yes.” She says nervously. “What do you want?” Great going, K. Completely not rude, wait but if he’s younger than her, it shouldn’t be a problem right? _

****

_ The taller male who was holding the umbrella literally growled at her. Nope, nope, huge problem.  _

****

_ The shorter one smiled. “A person works in this brothel by the name of Marilyn, yes?” _

****

_ Shit. Damn it, it’s  _ always  _ Mare. “What do you want with her?” K glared at them warily. _

****

_ “We just need to speak to her.” He says. _

****

_ K eyes them. “What about?” _

****

_ “None of your business.” The guy behind him said. The smaller male put up his palm to him. _

****

_ “Business.” Was all he said. The man/boy walked closer to her, making the tall guy stumble to make sure the umbrella covered him. _

****

_ “How can I trust yo-” _

****

_ He cupped K’s face, making her blush red. He smiled compassionately.  “No girl should have to go through this.” He whispered, mostly to himself. He took off his suit jacket and draping it over K’s shoulders, making her swoon. She looks up at his tall stature, bewildered. _

****

_ “Um, I…” _

****

_ He smiled. “I promise you.. we will not hurt her. We don’t have any intention to either.” He looks at her in the eye. “So please. Could we see her?” _

****

_ K mouth mimics a fish, opening and closing in pure flabbergestedness.  _

****

_ She swallows down hard, at the action, almost wanting to comply with him. Until she saw a playful glint in the boy's eyes.  _

****

_ K nearly caved in. She really did. But through that perfect curve of his lips, she knew. Oh, she knew so well. This man is dangerous. _

****

_ With a loud sound, she slapped the hand cupping her face and shrugged off the expensive suit jacket off. “Man, you’re something else.” She praised. “You’re a great liar.” She hissed. K tries to walk backwards, heels stabbing into her feet.  “Trying to manipulate me, huh? I fucking know better than that, don’t look down on me.” She tells him -- and herself. _

****

_ K pulls the cloth tighter to her chest, the taller male glaring at her as if she’d had killed his mother. _

****

_ That was until the younger of the three barked out a laugh. Not a laughter out of humour or awkwardness; an insane laughter. _

****

_ He turned to his friend. “Did- did you ju-” He gasped. “Did you just see that?!” Pointing at K, he laughs even more. _

****

_ His tall friend nods, impressed. “Miss ugly has got a brain.” He mocks. _

****

_ K scoffs. _

****

_ The boy continues to snicker. K found it a slight bit endearing, if anything else. As if he were an innocent child that had pulled a prank on his teacher. _

****

_ She still glares at him nonetheless. “Who are you?” _

****

_ He looks at her with a grin. A devilish grin. “I’m adopting you.” _

****

_ “What the fuck?” _

****

_ "Don't question it. It's his thing." The elder male said nonchalantly, rolling his eyes. Crystal gaped at them.  _

****

_ “My name’s Sehun. Welcome to Ox, pet. You can trust me.” _

****

_ ————————————————— _

****

“Jii.”

****

The old man turns around to see three people walking towards him. A blonde, a brunette and Kai.

****

“Kai.” Jii smiles. He looks towards the brunette. “Hiram, was it?”

****

“Yes, sir.” Hiram shakes his hand. “I’ve brought you the man I promised.” He says pointing towards Dongjae.

****

Jii smiles. “Very good. You’ll be getting the money as promised.”   


Hiram smiles widely. “Thank you very much, sir.”

****

Dongjae’s eyes widen. “What the fuck do you mean?!” Kai looks at Dongjae blankly.

****

Jii laughs. “Anyways, the ship is to dock in ten minutes. The moment the cows load the drugs onto the trucks is when we strike.” He says to the dozens of men around him.

****

Dongjae looks towards the harbour. The spot he was at overlooked the entire harbour. He couldn’t see where Sehun was but he knew that X’s team was positioned around here. Dongjae cursed. If X couldn’t find this spot before these people found him, he would be the one dying. In any case, he had to find Sehun and warn him about this even if it would cost him his life.

****

“What are you going to do with me?” Dongjae squeaks.

****

Kai continues staring at Dongjae, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. “You don’t need to know. You’re going to die either way.” 

****

Dongjae’s blood runs cold. The chinese old man smiles wickedly.

****

“Y- you can’t do that! Sehun will n- never let you!” 

****

“Oh, we’re counting on that.” Jii says.

****

Kai rolls his eyes. He whispers something that Dongjae could barely make out. “This is why you’re so easy to control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnnn sonnn. That was probably the longest chapter in this book. *sighs*  
> hOpe you liked it thoooo. 
> 
> Don't forget to send kudos, it makes me feel relevant even when im not I promise :'))
> 
> On a real note, thank you all so much for making me the happiest girl on this planet, I love y'all so much. I will keep on improving my writing and make more entertaining chapters for you to read. It's my responsibility now ig :')   
> SEE YOU NEXT TIME~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first book so please forgive me if I do make some mistakes. I'll try my best to learn from this and if you have anything to criticize, please do in the comments. Thanks for reading~ <3
> 
> Also don't worry about how everything will play out. The dark stuff will be coming soon ;)


End file.
